Unintended Complications
by Espeonage Espeon
Summary: That day... It was supposed to be normal. It was supposed to let me live my life in peace. It was not supposed to kill Mew. It was not supposed to kill me. It was never supposed to turn me into a Pokemon to atone for a crime I did not commit; atone for the crime of killing Mew. That day truly had Unintended Complications. I certainly didn't intend for all this to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is the grand opening of my new Fanfiction, Unintended Complications! Those of you who like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon will be somewhat familiar to the basic idea. The plot, I am proud to say, is my own. That said, I do not own pokemon, or nintendo. I wish I do, but I don't. Anyways, please read, and when you finish, review!**

Prologue

_Running. Fleeing. _

I revert to my most basic instincts.

_ Flee! Evade danger! _

I glance over my shoulder to see my pursuer. Black robes and a hood; a hood that covers his face. It reveals nothing but his eyes; his blood red eyes. He rushes at me. I turn to flee.

_ Run! Must escape!_

I teleport. The man teleports with me.

_ How? No._

I do not have time to wonder how this strange man can teleport. I teleport again.

_ Is he gone?_

No. He teleports behind me. He leans over and whispers in my ear, his voice raspy and thick with malevolence.

"I've finally caught you. And do you know what I am going to do with you?" I tremble in fright.

"I am going to kill you, Mew. I am going to kill you on the orders of my superior," he whispers into my ear.

_ Run! Find an escape!_ I glance around and see a pipe hanging above us. The man notices my eyes glint with hope, and stomps his foot on my tail.

"Fool! There is no escape! No one can help you! No one can save you! And no one will ever catch me," the man rasps loudly as I cry out in pain.

He pulls a shiny black dagger from beneath his robes, and it seems to suck all the life from the surrounding flora. He brings it to my neck, and I gasp as I feel the cold metal cut through the fur on my neck with ease.

"Any last words?" he cackles.

_ "Yes," _I spit at him, _"Go to Hell!"_

He cackles again, "Now Mew, those aren't very nice words. You don't deserve the merciful death my master wishes of you. I would disobey his orders, but he despises traitors. Goodbye, dear Mew. Rot in hell, like you so deserve!"

The last thing I feel before being granted the grace and mercy of death are the muscles in his arm tensing as he slices the blade across my neck.

* * *

Chapter 1: Judgment

The sun shines through the window, the rays of light hitting my eyelids and waking me from the deep embrace of sleep. I groan and roll over on my side, trying to ignore the birds chirping just outside my window. I smell pancakes baking, and sit straight up in bed as I hear the distinct sizzling of bacon on a frying pan. Then, the scent of the bacon mingles with that of the pancakes, giving me the feeling of floating above the clouds. I rise out of my bed like a zombie and stomp down the hall. As I near the kitchen, I hear my younger siblings arguing over... something unimportant, probably. I only care about the delicate bacon that will soon be digesting in my stomach. I step into the kitchen, searching for the bacon. My mom glances at me, hands me a plate of bacon and says something to me. I don't hear the words, as I am too engrossed in my plate of bacon and pancakes. I sit at the small wooden table and glance around for the maple syrup, finally spotting it in the hands of my younger sister. As my siblings' argument now involves me, I start to pick up parts of the fight.

"...ive me the syrup," I hear my sister yell. I wince and wish I could cover my ears, but I am too busy defending my plate from the ravenous being that is my little brother.

"Never!" my brother responds at the same volume. I glare at him and he backs away from my plate.

"Luke, give me the syrup," I command, enjoying the glare I receive from my sister as he hands me the syrup, "Thank you."

I pour syrup on my pancakes, sighing with delight as the scent of the maple syrup mixes with those of the pancakes and bacon, before handing the syrup to my sister.

"Hey!" Luke yells, "I haven't used it yet!"

I glance at him attempting to grab the syrup out of his twin sister's hands. "Luke, you should've just used it, instead of keeping it away from Luane."

He continues glaring at me and sticks his tongue out.

"Real mature, Luke,"

I sigh and return to my breakfast. I pick up the three-pronged fork, also known as a trident, and start destroying the poor, delicious bacon. The salty deliciousness puts me in a bacon-induced trance that allows no sound to reach my ears and no siblings to awaken me. The taste of the salty fat mixes with the sweetness of the maple syrup and the fluffiness of the pancakes, sending signals of pure bliss to my brain. I continue eating throughout the symphony of flavors, and I eat until the absence of sweet syrup releases its hold on my mouth. I snap out of my trance long enough to swipe the syrup from whichever twin held it, too engrossed in getting my food fix to care who had it, and pour more on the rest of my pancakes. I feel someone taking the syrup from my hands, but I don't care as I return to my breakfast orchestra. The feel of the bacon swimming in my mouth sends my taste-buds on a trip through the cosmos, the pancakes cushioning the bacon's crash-landing on a distant planet. I subconsciously poke my trident of the cosmos at the plate, and the subconscious realization that I have run out of fuel, ie bacon, strikes me. I glance sadly at my plate as I snap out of my breakfast induced trance. I hold the completely empty plate out to my mother, who shakes her head.

"Sorry, Daniel. We're out of bacon," she says to me. "I'll hurry to the store and get some more. Luke, Luane, come on. We're going shopping!"

I laugh as Luke groans and Luana cheers. "Alright. Finish your food, you two. Then we will go," my mom states. At this point, I practically shove their food down their throats in an attempt to get more bacon.

"Daniel," my mom starts, "You watch the house while we're gone. Bye!"

I wave at her while looking sadly at my empty plate.

"Bacon?" I ask sadly to the empty room. I sigh and place my plate in the sink before walking into the living room. I sit on the plush, brown couch that has seen better day, and sink into it as it gives under my weight. I reach for the TV remote and realize I should've gotten it before sitting down. I sigh again and grab the nearest gaming console, which just happens to be my DS Lite. I check the game to see what I will play. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.

"Well," I say aloud to the still empty house, "This will work."

I push the gray game back into the console and push the on button. Nothing happens.

I sigh again, "Looks like I'll have to get up after all."

I stand and start towards my room when the doorbell rings. I sigh before trudging towards the door. "Mom, I'm always saying not to lock the doors when... you... leave?"

My words trail off. For before my eyes, a pink cat-like creature lies on the doorstep with an obsidian dagger glaring with blood stabbed through a piece of paper and the creature's heart. I gingerly pick up the creature, scowling as the foul scent of death reaches my nose, heart pounding with shock as the creature's shiny, red blood flows over my hands. I pet the creature gingerly, my fingers getting caught up in its pink, matted fur.

"Who could have done this to you?" I ask sadly. I feel the tears drip down my face as my hands shakily take the bloody dagger out of the deceased creature's chest. I expect blood to squirt on me, but nothing happens. Opening one eye, I carefully take the blood-stained parchment off of the dagger's blade. I squint to make out the words written in blood.

_ 'Duly destroyed, dear, dear, Mew. You were not long for the world, and this is the fault of I. My master commands beings as dark as night, like shadows, fleeing from the light. I sacrifice you to my lord, and pray that his blessing be graceful and impure. I wish I could have made your death more painful, for you are truly a demon, fleeing me and evading your eventual capture. My master wishes for your death to be clean and sacrificial, so I mustn't do so. I am not sorry for my deeds, and I will not be punished in this life for this act of sacrifice. To the poor, poor sap who finds this note... I hope you can evade my master's enemy's wrath! Insincerely, Z'_

I glance sadly at the pink cat. I cry over its body, sobbing for the loss of life. I gingerly take the body outside, where I set it down and dig a grave. Chisel in hand, I engrave words into a large rock at the head of the grave.

_ 'Here lies Mew. Mother of Life, from her blood came the creatures of the world. Her death will forever be remembered, and her deeds will never be forgotten. May your spirit rest in peace, dear Mew. Make your way to the great beyond.'_

I sigh and plant a rose seed from my mother's store from the shed above the grave. I cry as I make my way inside to wash off the grime and blood that has stained my skin.

As I return to the kitchen, I wipe the table down with sanitizer, and pack my bags. I leave only a note, to tell my mother and siblings of my departure. I pin it to the fridge, and open the back door, locking it on my way out. Thunder shakes the ground around me as I walk away from my life. Rain strikes the ground, the gentle pitter-patter hiding my tears. Lightning flashes in front of me, illuminating the road and the surrounding houses. I stand on the curb opposite my house, watching the torrential downpour wash the blood off of the porch. I sob quietly, and turn to walk out into the street. Thunder roars overhead, lightning strikes the road not two feet away, and I hear tires screeching to turn away. I glance to my left, blinded by two bright lights, not five feet from each other. I feel excruciating pain and can almost see my lifeless body hitting the pavement.

A gentle rhythm plays as I feel my soul mending. My sorrow disappears, leaving only thoughts of rage. _Why did she have to die?! Who would kill Mew? Who would commit such a heinous act as only killing the mother of life is? I must avenge her. I must avenge Mew's death! But how? How can I? How, when I watched myself die?_

My angers fades away as that realization strikes me like a truck...

_Am I dead? If so, where am I? Does my soul fade away into oblivion, or do I go to a higher place? Do I reincarnate, or do I burn in the layers of hell?_

_ "Daniel,"_ a soothing voice, filled with years of knowledge and wisdom, whispers gently, _"Daniel. Awaken, Daniel. Open thy eyes; see thy surroundings."_

I blink my eyes, and wish I hadn't. Standing, or more accurately, floating directly in front of me is a large dark creature, with a body of a serpent dark as night, and skeletal wings like a birds after death, coated with blood and darkness. Its ominous breath reaches me, scratching my face. I wince as I recognize the scent on it. Death. It reminds me too much of Mew. I burst into tears, not stopping even when the salty fluid enters my mouth.

_ "Daniel,"_ the soothing voice whispers, _"Despairith not! The punishment for a crime thou didst not commit shall at first seem harsh, but it shall be the blessing mine own lord didst intend. This is not mine lord. This is mine own __sister__, Giratina. Ruler of the underworld, banished to help the souls of those departed onward to a happier place. My lord didst command she to place thee here, in limbo. Hark! My lord dost approach!"_

I blink away my tears as a brilliant white light soothes my sorrows and banishes the shadows of this dark, dark world. Giratina cowers at the light, shying away from the source. I force myself to look through the light; force myself to see what could make this glorious and sacred light. A brilliant white horse with fur that shines with sorrow and wings resembling the sun in an abstract way stands majestically, proud and tall in this dark void. Its voice booms, and the shadows shy away even further, **"GIRATINA! Ha****st**** thou done as I didst command?"**

Giratina nods viciously, not daring to upset the majestic creature. "Y-yes, m-my lord." She bows her head.

**"Tis well. Daniel, come forth and receive ****thy**** just judgment!"** the majestic creature booms.

I stand frozen in fear, but feel myself walk forward against my command. "Y-yes?" I stammer.

**"Daniel. Do****st**** th****ou**** know why thou art here, Daniel? Thou art here because th****ou****didst slay a being most pure. Thou art here, because thou didst murder the fair maiden Mew in cold blood. Giratina didst search, but something th****ou**** did in thy dark **_**ritual,**_**"** the majestic creature scowls as it says that word, **"caused her soul to vanish. Giratina cannot find her soul. Tis not in the realm of the mortal, nor in the realm of the departed. Tis as if it simply vanished. What have thee to say for th****ine**** own self?"**

"I didn't do it!" I cry, not caring if I die or burn in the last layer of hell, "I didn't do it!"

**"Th****ou**** do****st**** lament? Tis not the behavior of one skilled in the art of killing. Tis the behavior of one who do****st**** mourn. Th****ou dost**** lie to me. Th****ou**** do****st**** lie to the creator of the universe! I commend thee for th****y**** bravery and th****y**** skill at thy ability to lie in front of mine ****daughter****, the souless one whom I didst give the sorrowing task of judging the souls those departed from the realm of the living dost bring, but thou must be punished! Thou art sentenced to th****ine**** death. Enter the portal, and th****ine**** soul willst be erased from existence!" **the majestic creature, who I now know to be the creator of the universe, booms.

I jolt in surprise, for I could swear I saw it wink at me. It nods to a large blue dragon whose body glares with reflected light, and the blue dragon shoves me through a pink portal tinged with blue and violet. I sigh as I feel my body, or is it my soul in this place before yet after death, being torn apart, shredded into thousands upon thousands of pieces. Yet even throughout this excruciating pain, I hear that soothing voice alongside that of the creator sing twenty-two simple notes, and the pain no longer feels quite so terrible.

_"I will now ask thee a series of questions. Please answer them with th__ine__ honesty and heart,"_ the soothing and angelic voice whispers.

"Where am I?"

_"Question one. A man slugs thee in the face for no apparent reason. What dost th__ou__ do?"_

"I ask him why. Who are you?"

_"Question two. Thy friends plan a surprise party, but thou dost find out. What dost th__ou__ do?"_

"I pretend to be surprised. They went through a lot of work. How did I survive?"

_"Question three. Feline, Canine, Reptilian, Avian, or Aquatic?"_

"Feline. Why did the creator wink at me?"

_"Question four. If th__ou __had the opportunity to return to thy life, what wouldst th__ou __do?"_

"I'd tell my family goodbye. I'd catch the killer of Mew, to make sure he never harms again!"

_"Really?"_ the voice chimes in surprise, _"Thou dost not lie? Alright. Question five. Assuming that thou dost receive three wishes, what would__st__ th__ou __wish for?"_

"Three wishes? It would depend on the wish-giver. My first wish would be to know exactly how the wish-granter will interpret my wishes. My second wish would be for the wish-granter to take all my wishes exactly how I mean them, with no harmful effects to myself. My third wish would be... Knowledge. I would wish for knowledge. I love to read. I love to write. I would wish to know everything. Maybe then, I could have talked my way out of this punishment. Maybe then, I could have told those creatures who killed Mew. Maybe then... I wouldn't have a hard time finding the killer."

_"Interesting. Question six. Thou must have cared for the fair maiden Mew, correct?"_

"I never met her. It's a shame she had to die. I'm certain she was a good person."

_"__Verily, she__ was. Tis a shame th__ou__ never willst meet her. Question seven. Th__ou__ dost intend to discover the identity of Mew's assassin?"_

"Absolutely, if at all possible. Mew didn't deserve to die. The way I see it, the killer would have to have had no emotions to commit such a heinous crime, especially if he knew who Mew was."

_"And thou dost knew whom the fair maiden Mew was?"_

"I knew all life, except maybe Arceus, was created from her blood. I imagine that her death will be disastrous for the world."

_"Thou art correct on both counts. Now, last question. When th__ou__ return to th__ine__ life, th__ou __will lose th__ine__ memories. I can grant th__ee__ some of mine own knowledge. Dost th__ou__ wish this?"_

"Yes. It is enough that I will be returned to life. If you can do so, I will graciously accept your gift. Now I have a question for you. Who are you?"

_"...I have analyzed th__ine__ responses. Thou art a caring and cautious personality. Thou dost love all forms of life, and cannot imagine the destruction of any life. Unfortunately, thou hast seen more of this than most. Thou wouldst gladly give thy own life to restore another, and this is most admirable. Thou art a bringer of vengeance, not a disciple of revenge. Thou dost also prefer knowledge to wealth and power. Thou wouldst gladly read thy entire life, if thou were so allowed. Th__ine__ preference of felines indicates that thou art laid-back, and th__ine__ response to known surprise indicates that thou dost appreciate the efforts of others. Thou will__st__ need a partner with a fiery personality to keep thee focused. In addition, thou dost always try to think things through, and will almost certainly plan for everything. Thou wouldst honestly waste two wishes on the success of th__ine__ third, and this is most admirable. Even though thou dost try to plan for everything, sometimes events occur unexpectedly. Thou must be brave. Thou must be smart. Thou must be fast. That is why thou willst be... a Shinx!"_

"A Shinx? Okay, but you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

_"A friend. I will be with thee, and thou willst figure out who I am, in time. Now th__ou __must go! Prithee well, and enter the world of Pokemon!"_

And I remembered nothing more... Nothing more, but darkness.

**So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Review and tell me! Anyways, I say again that this is a pokemon mystery dungeon fanfic. Now I know most authors who try to start from scratch ask for Oc's. I am not. At least, not right now. What I really need are dungeons. I have an idea for only one. So you can submit an Oc or a dungeon or both, but keep in mind I will only take the dungeons seriously. I will PM you if I decide to use it, or if you are not using a registered account, I will ask here. I will give full credit, and I really do need dungeons. This is the format I need the entries to be in:**

**Name of the Dungeon: **This is self explanatory. I need the name, preferable like 'Adjective' 'Place.' For example, Drift Cove.

**Rank of the Dungeon: **What rank does a rescue team need to be to accept jobs here? Bronze? Silver? Gold? One Star? Two Star? Ect.

**Number of Floors: **How many floors does the dungeon have? At minimum four, at maximum 100. Also say if the floors ascend or descend.

**Type of the Dungeon: **Is it a beach? A forest? A cave? A mountain? That goes here.

**Pokemon found in the Dungeon: **Are there any special pokemon you want to appear here? Keep in mind that I'll likely disapprove of legendaries.

**Items found in the Dungeon: **Any special items? Pretty much the same as above.

**Does it have a boss? **Does the dungeon have a boss at the end? What kind of pokemon is the boss?

**Describe the Dungeon: **Just type a short, or long, it doesn't really matter, description here.

**That's about it for Dungeons. You can also put anything you think it needs. SUBMIT EVERYTHING IN A REVIEW! Another thing. What Pokemon should the guild master be? It should be a water type, but I will take suggestions. Again, you can submit Oc's, but not yet. Anyways, I'm going to try something new. **

**Easter Eggs by the Author:**

"My angers fade away as that realization strikes me like a truck..." I love this line. Why? Daniel dies when he gets hit by a truck. Sorry if that wasn't apparent.

The Old English is a reference to King Arthur. Also, I just thought it fitting for a being as old as Arceus.

That last bit with the questions is a reference to the beginning of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. If you didn't recognize that, well... I pity you. The questions aren't in the games, so I forgive you. You should also note that I really would give up my first two wishes to ensure the success of a third wish. That is about the only similarity Daniel has to me.

I also reference Zelda in this. 22 simple notes that sooth souls? Sound familiar to those who have played Majora's Mask? It was originally 18 notes, but I realize that it is not 18, but 22. And I call myself a Zelda fan... Anyways, don't be surprised if I reference Zelda a lot. The ocarina is a reference to the Azure Flute, the flute the player uses in Pokemon Diamond to battle Arceus in the Hall of Origin.

**Edit: Added a few words here and there. Changed a few things. Only one change is important, but unless you happen to remember what this chapter was before this edit, it will not reveal anything about the story at all.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Formatting changes.**

**That's it for this chapter, and until next time, Ciao! Espeonage Espeon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I debated with myself about if I should post this or not, and eventually settled on should. At this point, we meet our Hero as he awakens to his new life. Now, I will answer some points made in reviews.

**Pure Gamer: **Thank you so much for your praise, and I will strive to continue to better my writing. Sure, you said it is already good, but everything can get better.

**Snarkosaurus: **Yeah, the connection to Mew was sudden, but I really couldn't think of a logical explaination as to why Mew showed up on his doorstep. So, I left it up to the readers to think of why. And yeah, I know most people would be extremely confused as to why they are taking a personality test after dying, but remember, he already had his soul ripped apart. As he wouldn't remember it anyways, I figured it would be good to show Daniel's personality a bit better. And really, it is there for a reason. I wouldn't put it there if I didn't have one. Well, actually, I might, but I try to sew up plot holes. And the bacon? That was so much fun to write! I like the suggestion of having his partners using that to get him up in the morning. Now I just have to think of a way to get animals in the Pokemon world... Arceus was extremely fun to write, and I am so glad you thought it was good, and I'm not sure what you mean by Arceus reaping destruction. I'm fairly certain most write him as a kind character, but I could be wrong. I'm not sure why Arceus reminds you of Dumbledore, but I appreciate the Harry Potter reference, "Oh. My. Goodness. The almighty creator of the entire Pokémon universe just winked. MAJOR kudos to you for being able to write a character usually fond of reaping destruction into one that talks like Shakespeare and winks. That totally cracked me up, although the whole "thee, thy, thou, thither" vocabulary actually made sense. Now Arceus reminds me of Sarutobi Hiruzen (from Naruto) or Dumbledore (do I really need to reference him?)." Let me clue you in on a secret. I am not that fond of bacon, and I absolutely despise pancakes, but for some odd reason, I love pancake batter! So I'm wierd. Sue me. Actually, please don't. I'm poor, and can't afford a lawsuit.

Now that that is over with, please continue reading, and after you are through, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. I sorely wish I did, cause then maybe I _could _afford a lawsuit, but I don't. Please do not sue me!

* * *

Chapter 2: Animus

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Surrounded by it. Can't breath. Can't move. Paralyzed. Can't stay awake. Must... sleep.

Still dark. Still alone. Surrounded by darkness. Can see a bit. Eyes have adjusted. Slime. Slime everywhere. So hungry! Slime taste? Slime taste good! Nom, Nom, Nom! Now I sleepy!

Remember little. Remember death. Stupid truck. Remember purpose. Kill Z. Who Z? I no know. Z evil? Hope so! Can't kill good! Hungry again! Slime smell bad, but taste good! Slime make sleepy.

Movement. Can move little. Container expand? It possible. Slime cause growth. Me have fur! Me no know why, because me no have before. Oh well. Me thirst and hunger leave when eat slime! Nom, Nom, Nom. So sleepy...

Aah! Container move! Why it move? Is Z? Me hope not! Z bad! Me eat more slime!

Light! See light! Must get to light! Nothing matter but light! Container boring! Light unboring! I hit light! Now more light! I hit again! Explosion of light! My eyes! Me see nothing! Wait! Me hear voice!

"Awww... He's so cute!" I hear voice say.

"Me no cute! Me ferocious," me say.

"He can talk? Odd for a newborn. What's his name?" new voice say.

"His name will be... Tiger," old voice say.

"NO! ME NAME DANIEL," me yell.

"His name is Daniel," old voice correct quick.

"When did you ever hear of a Shinx called Daniel," new voice say.

_ Shinx. The Flash Pokemon. Shinx are felines with a mastery of electricity. Shinx can fire bolts of lightning at those who threaten them. They evolve into Luxio._

"I be big Luxio! RAWR!" me imitate.

"He even knows he will be a Luxio! Sweet! Daniel, do you know what I am?" old voice ask. Me open eyes. Me see pale orange fox with nine tails.

_ Ninetales. The Fox Pokemon. Ninetales are the evolved form of Vulpix. They can live for a thousand years, and are masters of fire. They love lore and legends of the past._

"Old voice Ninetales. Me no know how me know! New voice Raichu!" me exclaim.

_ Raichu. The Mouse Pokemon. Raichu typically evolve from Pikachu. They are stronger with electricity, but much slower in speed. They are also loving, loyal, and fierce._

"Woah! He knows about us, Anna," New Voice Raichu say.

"Indeed he does, Shock. It is truly the miracle of life," Old Voice Ninetales say.

"It's good that this miracle can occur. Every since Mew's death, everything's been out of sorts," New Voice Raichu say sad.

_ Mew. The New Species Pokemon. It is said that from Mew's blood all life was created. Mew's death has caused mysterious places called Mystery Dungeons to crop up._

"Where we? This Mystery Dungeon?" me ask. Two Voices look shocked. Old voice Ninetales look at New Voice Raichu.

"This child is knowledgeable. Should we take him to Elder Uxie?" Old Voice Ninetales ask.

_ Uxie. The Knowledge Pokemon. This Pokemon was said to have given mankind their knowledge. It is said to know everything, and can take away memories by looking it in the eyes. With its siblings, it is part of the holy trinity, Wisdom, Willpower, and Emotion._

"Me no want memory erased," me cry.

"We must take him to Uxie. He will know what is going on!" New Voice Raichu say quick.

Later...

"Thy child dost be important. He dost be one of the keys to returning this world to its normal state! Thou must protect him with thine lives," Mean Memory Thief Uxie say.

"One of the keys?" Old Voice Ninetales ask.

"Yes. Daniel dost be the main key to fix thy world. The other keys willst be borne to another tribe. The other keys willst be a Cyndaquil and an Eevee," Mean Memory Thief Uxie say.

_ Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil are Pokemon with a shy, yet fiery attitude. This is fitting for a fire type, especially one with flames on its back._

"Me partner with Cyndaquil? Me and Cyndaquil save world! Me and Cyndaquil avenge Mew's death," me say loud, "ME SEE SHINY!"

"This dost be why he dost not be the only key," Mean Memory Thief Uxie say as me paw at shiny coin.

"HOORAH! ME FIND SHINY POKE," me say loud. Old Voice Ninetales take Poke away from me.

"Shiny gone?" me ask.

"Daniel, now is not the time. First off, you need to learn to speak right," Old Voice Ninetales say.

"Old Voice Ninetales! Me no know how speak right! Me no speak right?" me ask.

"No, you do not speak correctly. Ugh, raising this child will be a chore," Old Voice Ninetales say grumpily.

"Yes, yes it willst be a chore," Mean Memory Thief Uxie say, "Thou dost know, Daniel, I dost dare not steal memories anymore."

"Really?" me ask, uncovering me eyes.

"Aye. Now, thou be a good newborn, and listen to thine parents. They want what's best for thee," Uxie say.

"Alright. Me listen to Old Voice Ninetales and New Voice Raichu. Me be good child," me say happily.

"Good. Shock, Anna, thou dost do well to listen! Thou must take good care of this child. Dost not be overly protective. Let him make _some_ mistakes. Let him be most social. And for Arceus' sake, thou shallt better get him a speech tutor!"

The months passed quickly. I learned to speak correctly within a year, and could use my first move within one of that. My first move was tackle! Boy, were Mom and Dad happy! Now I train with them. I can't control my electricity yet. Still like a Pichu, in that regard.

_ Pichu. The baby mouse Pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Pikachu, Pichu cannot control their electricity. When they are extremely happy, they evolve and gain some maturity. _

These packets of information come to me whenever a new Pokemon is mentioned. I've taken to writing them down in a journal. Oh! That's another thing! I learned how to read and write footprint runes and unown print! Uxie gave me a journal once I learned how. That is where I keep the Pokemon data. I call it a Pokemon Encyclopedia! It is incomplete though. Oh well. Oh! Another interesting thing happened. It occurred about four months after I was born. I met my best friends!

"Uxie? Where we going?" I asked.

"Thou shallst say it correctly," Uxie scolded.

"Grr..." I growled, "Fine. Where _are _we going?"

"Good. We dost go to the neighboring village run by mine own brother. There dost be someone I wish thee to meet!" Uxie exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Thou must wait and see! Oh! Here we are! Mr. and Mrs. Flameback, art thou at home?" Uxie asked while knocking on the door of a wooden hut.

"Coming!" a feminine voice replied.

Uxie turned to me. "Now Daniel. Thou must be polite, and thou must talk correctly. Dost thou understand?"

"Yeah."

"What didst thou say?"

"Yes, Elder Uxie."

"Much better," Uxie stated while nodding.

"Uxie? How good to see you! It's been years," a large blue mouse/bear said, hugging Uxie gently.

"It hast been quite a while, has it not?" Uxie stated, "Where dost thou daughter be?"

"In the back room. I told her she'd soon have a new play mate, and she was so excited she lit up like a Voltorb!" Mrs. Flameback exclaimed, "And this must be Daniel! Azelf told me about you! Come, Vialet is waiting for you!"

She ushered us into the house, through the main living area, where another large blue mouse/bear creature sat in a fireproof chair while smoking a cigar, out of the rustic living room with mud walls, and into a room with pink walls. There, a small light blue mouse with light orange flames on its back sat huddled in the corner, shivering. Mrs. Flameback sighed, "I thought this might happen. Via, come here right now!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Flameback. She's alright. I'll just sit here. You guys go," I said slowly to pronounce my words correctly.

"Oh, you know how to talk? My Via doesn't say anything," Mrs. Flameback said, "Well, you're right. Maybe if you stay here, she'll open up to you." She and Uxie then left.

"Th-they g-gone?" Via stuttered. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, they gone. I thought you no know how talk?" I asked.

"I know. They mean! They no real parents! They imposters!" Via exclaimed cautiously, "You believe me, right?"

"Of course I believe. Your fake mom is too pola...poli... nice to be real."

"Nice? She no nice. She mean! She hurt me! Me not-dad hurt me too! He hurt me when he come home. He drink Oren juice! Act mean! You help me! Please?"

"Yes! I help you! What they could be?"

"Me no know. Maybe Elder Azelf could tell we?" Via suggested.

"Or Elder Uxie! ELDER UXIE! COME HERE PLEASE!" I yelled, watching the yellow pixie teleport in.

"Yes, Daniel? What dost thou hast to say?" Uxie asked, already knowing what I wanted.

"Elder Uxie. What Pokemon can act like another Pokemon?" I asked, forming my words carefully and cautiously.

"Ditto," He responded.

_ Ditto. The Imitation Pokemon. Ditto are constantly changing form, but when they get their tiny minds set on a task, they will obsess over it forever. The only way to expose a ditto imposter is to make it laugh. This causes their bodies to waiver or, under extreme laughter, explode._

Uxie looked at me knowingly, "I wouldst help thee, but this is thine own problem."

"Okay. Thanks Elder Uxie." Via and I said together.

"Thou dost be welcome, children. Thou willst succeed. I knowith it."

After Uxie left, Via and I got to planning. "How we get this work?" Via asked.

"We tickle them! You know tickle?"

"No. I have friend who do! We ask leave! We see friend Vee!"

"Kay. I'll talk," I replied.

We exited Via's room and entered the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Flameback didn't dare be mean to Via with Uxie in the room, so they were forced to let us leave to find Vee. I said goodbye and walked out of the house with Via.

"Where Vee live?"

"Vee live there!" Via replied, pointing with her paw at an Eevee shaped house.

_ Eevee. The Mutation Pokemon. Eevee's genes are very unstable, so any kind of radiation can make them evolve. Keep them away from evolution stones until they want to evolve._

"Vee is Eevee?"

"Vee is Eevee," Via reassured, nodding her head.

"Kay. Let's get Vee!"

We entered the Eevee shaped hut through the mouth. Inside was a blue creature with webbed feet and a tail that looked suspiciously like a rudder, a yellow creature with spiked fur that has certainly stabbed more than one innocent creature, and several brown, furry creatures who looked like cats.

"Vee?" I asked.

"Who you?" one of the Eevee asked me.

"I am Daniel. I am friend of Via," I said.

The Eevee looked at me strangely before seeing Via standing behind me.

"Via! Friend come to help? Meema and Dadda act weird. They mean! They never hit before! Now do!"

"We help! Vee, Tickle your parents!" I said. She looked at me funny.

"Why?" she asked.

"They Ditto!" I said.

She still looked confused, but did so anyways. They started laughing, and their forms waivered before turning into blobs of pink. Azelf then teleported in and caged them.

"Thanks, Daniel. We've been trying to catch all the Dittos, but Uxie was refusing to help. Vice, Vera, Veena, Valo, Vee, can you all use tickle?" Azelf asked. All the Eevee nodded.

"Good. Daniel, Via, you take Vee and tickle Via's parents. I'll take Vera and Vice to tickle some of the Pokemon around town. Uxie!"

"Yes?" Uxie asked after teleporting in, "What can I do for thee, brother dearest?"

"Drop the act brother. Take Valo and Veena and do the same as I. We must get the children their real parents back," Azelf commanded. Uxie nodded and the six teleported out. Via and Vee glanced at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"You smart. You lead way," Vee said.

"Oh. Kay! Let's go!" I exclaimed, leading the pair out of Vee's house and towards Via's house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flameback! You under arrest!"

"Whatever for, dear?" Mrs. Flameback asked politely.

"For impersonating parent. Vee. Take it from here," I said, gesturing to Vee.

"Wait! You got it all wrong! Yes, we are Ditto, but do you know why we are impersonating the children's parents? They are vile, disgusting creatures, children! We are not going quietly," Mrs. Flameback roared. Mr. Flameback stomped into the room and stood by his wife.

"You will not leave here alive," he roared.

Mr. and Mrs. Flameback roared simultaneously and shot flamethrowers at us. "Vee! Via! Duck!" I yelled just in time for them to duck. They did so and I rammed myself pathetically into Mr. Flameback. He stumbled and Mrs. Flameback used Ember on me. I was burned!

_ Burned status. Occurs occasionally when a fire move hits. Causes a burn which deals damage when you move._

At this point, Uxie and Azelf teleported in.

"Eevee Ensemble! Attack!" Azelf yelled. All five Eevee rushed the two Typhlosion and Tickled them.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! S-stop it!" Mrs. Flameback laughed. Suddenly, the two Dittos burst apart in an explosion.

"Did we kill them?" I asked Uxie.

He shook his head, "Ditto dost be notoriously hard to kill. No, they art alive. Unconscious, but alive. Azelf, thou wouldst do well to gather them up. Daniel, great job! Thou can play with Via and Vee while we find the parents."

We all nodded and grinned at each other.

Over the years, Via, Vee and myself became best friends. Mr. and Mrs. Flameback, the real Mr. and Mrs. Flameback, moved to our village with Azelf and Uxie's approval. Vee's parents also moved to our village. It got to the point where the villagers always expected to see the others if they saw one of us. Every so often, Uxie and his siblings would gather the three villages together and have a tri-village meet. More often than not, these were about the increasing number of mystery dungeons. Oh! That reminds me! A little over three years after I met Via and Vee, we had a little expedition into a nearby Mystery Dungeon.

"Daniel! Come on! We don't want to get caught!" Via yelled quietly to me.

"Yeah, come on, Daniel! Hurry! We want to find the treasure of Drift Cove!" Vee exclaimed.

"Vee! Shhh! We don't want to wake our parents!" Via lightly pushed Vee.

"Hey!"

"Quiet you two. I'm coming. Did you get the map?" I asked.

"Yeah. We took it from my parents while they slept. Let's go already," Via stated impatiently.

We headed off into the night, leaving no traces as to our disappearances. I took the map from Via and lead us to the cave in the cove.

"Are we all set?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's go already!" Vee said.

"Fine."

**Drift Cove BF1**

When we entered the dark, murky cave, we were immediately ambushed by a blue turtle.

_ Squirtle. The Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle are typically non-violent, but are extremely proficient with water based attacks. They have strong defenses. They evolve into Wartortle. _

"Grawr," it screeched as it attacked. Via dodged a water gun and I shocked it with a light discharge of static. It growled and I flinched away. Vee rammed into its side, flipping it over and causing it to struggle in a comedic manner. I tackled its stomach and it disappeared underneath me, dropping 15 Poke... and me. I collected the shiny golden coins by putting them in a small, brown, leather pouch hung around my neck that I keep my journal in. We continued on our way, battling water Pokemon here and there. Via found a yellow seed that Vee recognized as a blast seed and put it in her pouch.

"Why didn't we bring food?"

"I did! I took three apples from my parents! Here, we can each have one," Vee said, handing each of us a large, juicy, red apple.

"Thanks, Vee. We owe you," Via thanked her.

We ate and continued walking through the mist until we found the marble and non-natural looking stairs. We went down them and watched as they eerily disappeared from sight.

**Drift Cove BF2**

"Creepy," I said, "Those stairs are creepy. How are we going to get out?"

"That," Via paused mid-step, "is a good question. We should keep going down."

We nodded and ran headfirst into a purple turtle-like creature with a violet shell.

_ Shellos. The Sea Slug Pokemon. Shellos are very slimy, and when threatened, can use a move witch nullifies electricity._

The Shellos spat mud at me, covering me in mud and nullifying my electricity. Via spat embers at it and I tackled it. This caused its body to disappear and leave behind 10 Poke, which I collected.

"OOH! GUMMY!" Vee yelled, rushing towards a white gummy nearby.

"No! Vee! Don't!" I yelled, but I was too late.

A large turtle similar to the one before stood nearby, watching us. "You are stealing my gummy! Fear me," it roared. It withdraw into its shell, which raised its defense. Via spat embers at it, which burned the turtle and blackened its shell. Via tickled it, which caused it to stick its head out its shell in laughter. I tackled it instead of shocking it, as the Shellos' Mud Sport hadn't worn off yet.

"I'll teach you to leave things alone!" it yelled.

It spun around quickly, ramming my legs and knocking me to the ground. Vee glared at it, causing it to gulp and shiver in terror of the evil looking Eevee. Via blew embers at it, and it shot itself away using a well-timed water gun... aimed at me. Unfortunately for it, this caused the mud on me to be washed away, allowing electrical moves to work again. I chuckled as I watched the turtle gulp. I struggled to stand, but did manage to do so, and charged my fur. Via and Vee both rammed its side, causing it to flip on its back and struggle to flip over. I tackled it, my fur still bristling with electricity, and it cried out in pain before disappearing and leaving behind a yellow gummy. I took it and ate it while Vee ate the white gummy.

"Wow! I feel smarter!" I said.

"Me too!" Vee exclaimed.

Via grumbled something about wanting a gummy, but I ignored her. I ignored her because I saw stairs.

**Drift Cove BF3**

"How long is this cave?" Vee asked, "My paws hurt."

"I don't know, but work through the pain. Just think how rich we will be when we get the treasure," I said loudly. Too loudly, as a nearby bat heard me. It screeched and I shocked it in surprise. Poor thing fainted and dropped a big apple on my head. I handed it to Via, as she ate before us. She gulped it down and picked an Oran Berry from a nearby bush. Vee put it in her pouch.

"You know, we should really get something to distinguish ourselves from other Pokemon. Like scarves," Vee exclaimed loudly.

"Scarves? Why scarves?"

"Why not? We'd look distinguished!" Via replied.

"True, but I already look distinguished," I stated, glancing at my tail. Most Shinx have a blue tail that matches their fur and a yellow star on the end. My tail is blue, but the star is bright white. For those of you who don't think white can be bright, imagine one of those lcd light bulbs that are supposedly blue, but look suspiciously white.

"But if I do get a scarf, I'd want an orange one."

"I'd want a brown one," Vee replied.

Via looked down disappointingly at her paws. "I wouldn't care what color I'd get. Mine would have to be fireproof."

I glanced at her before walking forward. I looked over my shoulder at her, "Well, yeah. We'd all need that. It would be bad if they burned up. Too bad there isn't any place we can get them."

_ YES! I DON'T HAVE TO GET A SCARF!_

I turned to go around a corner, running straight into a yellow duck looking stupidly at a wall. It turned to look at me, opened its mouth, took one step forward, and fell into a puddle.

"HELP! DROWNING! WATER! CAN'T SWIM! DROWNING! AAHHH!"

I sighed and grabbed its beak, pulling it up onto the land. It thanked me, and walked straight into the puddle again.

I sighed, motioned for Via and Vee to follow me, and continued walking, ignoring the drowning Psychoduck. I glanced around the open room, which was completely empty, and right as I was about to exit, a glint caught my eye. I walked over to where I saw the glint, my eyes sparkling with delight at my discovery. 50 poke! I put it in my pouch and exited the room. The next room we entered, I saw the stairs. I walked over to them, and almost put my paw on the first step when...

"AAAHH!"

I turned around quickly.

"VIA!"

I watched her fall down a hidden set of stairs. "How come I didn't fall down those?"

Vee shrugged before following Via down the stairs. I rushed after her before the stairs had a chance to disappear.

At the bottom Via stood talking to a green lizard while standing on a plaid tablecloth. "You have fireproof scarves? How much?" she asked the lizard.

It rubbed its chin before responding. "25 Poke each. I have green scarves, blue scarves, orange scarves, brown scarves, plaid scarves, polka dot scarves, stripped scarves, yellow scarves, violet scarves, checkerboard scarves, just name it! I even have a scarf that prohibits evolution!"

Vee looked at him curiously. "Prohibits evolution? I want that! What color is it?"

"Brown," the green lizard replied, "It is brown. So three scarves at 25 Poke a piece is 75 Poke. The brown evolution prohibiting scarf for the cute Eevee, and two scarves for the Cyndaquil and Shinx. Just pick the ones you like."

Via quickly snatched a red scarf from the lizard, and I took a neon orange one. The lizard helped us tie them around our necks, making small talk with us. "So where y'all from?"

Via and Vee looked at themselves in the mirror, smiling at their reflections. I turned to the lizard while shaking my head. "Uxie's village."

"Ah. Okay. So what's new?"

I glanced at Via who was attempting to set her scarf on fire. I chuckled to myself before replying to the lizard. "Other than the outbreak of mystery dungeons, not much."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm about to close shop. Just give me the 75 Poke and you can go."

I handed over the coins, grabbed the girls, and walked over to the staircase.

"Thanks for the scarves," I yelled before descending down the stairs.

**Drift Cove End**

As we entered the final room, a large figure with a spiral shell and a slimy blue body stood over a large pile of gold coins.

"I can't believe this haul! Those explorers are so stupid if they keep this much money on them all the time!"

"That money isn't yours," I yelled. The figure turned towards me.

"Oh? I found it. Doesn't that make it mine?"

"Yeah, found it in their pockets! I know well enough that you steal from explorers! I've heard of you, Omanyte. You're a crook!" Via yelled.

"Heh," Omanyte chuckled, "Too true. What are you kids gonna do about it? Cry?"

Via quickly chucked her blast seed at the crook while he laughed. It stunned him long enough for me to shock him, Via to spit embers at him, which were promptly extinguished by a well-placed water splash from the shelled fish, and Vee to disappear in a blink of the eye. All of us glanced around for her, and as we returned our vision to the shelled fish, it suddenly flew into the air, hitting a stalactite, which then proceeded to fall and hit me on the head. My vision blurred, but I managed to see Via tackle it carefully in its soft underbelly so as to not extinguish her flames and Via glow with a white light that flew towards me. I felt myself recover from my injuries, and charged my fur with electricity before ramming its face. This knocked it out, but unlike all of the Pokemon of the dungeon, he didn't disappear. I put all the Poke in my pouch (and was shocked it all fit), grabbed the Omanyte, and stepped on to the nearby, conveniently placed portal.

My vision spun and I found myself looking straight into the 20 eyes of my parents. "Daniel! How dare you sneak off like that," the ten Annas scolded.

"You could have been in danger! EEK," the ten Shocks squeaked, "a strange Pokemon!"

I shook my head and nine of each parent disappeared. I opened my mouth to defend myself when Via spun into place... right above my head. She fell on me, and my parents gasped in shock.

"No! This isn't what it looks like!"

They chuckled and Anna stepped forward to help Via off of me. "We know. Uxie came to us as soon as you left. He showed us a live video he called 'Television' of your adventure," Shock said, using air quotes, "By the way, you owe us 75 percent of the poke you found."

I groaned and took it all out. "Here, you can be my financial adviser." I didn't really want to do _math_ of all things.

He took it and stored it in a knapsack hung over his right shoulder.

"Alright. Anything else happen? Anything dangerous?" Anna asked after catching Vee from falling on me.

I gulped and sat on my haunch. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Daniel..." Shock trailed off.

"Fine," I grumbled, "We caught this criminal."

"Really? Cool!" Shock exclaimed.

Anna growled at him.

"I mean, you should be ashamed of yourselves! _I'm so proud of you,_" Shock whispered, "Hey, nice scarves!"

"Aren't they? I don't look nearly as dorky as I thought I would," I exclaimed, modeling the orange scarf.

"No, we look great," Via exclaimed.

I laughed as she and Vee tackled me. "Ahhh! Ha ha ha ha!"

We laughed, and when they started to get off of me, our scarves tangled together.

"Uh, help?" I asked. Shock shook his head and walked over, using his opposable thumbs, (Pfft, who needs thumbs!) to untie us. After this ordeal, Via and Vee tackled me again.

Some time later, Uxie sought us out. Apparently, the yellow pixie had some interesting news for us.

"I hast interesting news! Mine own siblings and I didst decide that the three villages hast need for some sort of protection. As such, we didst create a rescue guild, but so far, not a person hast signed up to be a rescue team. As such, we would like thee, Daniel, Via, and Vee, to be the first rescue team of the Lake Guild!"

He stopped talking to teleport a 'Television,' as my father Shock says with air-quotes, to us. He inserted a small shiny circle similar to a TM into an opening in it. We watched with wide eyes as the screen blinked once and started showing us pictures of the new Guild.

'Built into the Mesa that the three towns surround, the guild is equipped with state of the art technology, which includes indoor plumbing! If you accept the offer, you will be the first to call this beautiful place your home. It has a wonderful hot spring, a greenhouse fully stocked with berries for all seasons, and separate rooms for every rescue team. You will be rewarded for successful jobs, be it rescue, seek, or capture of a criminal, and you will rise through the ranks. We have our very own Kecleon shop, run by the Kecleon of Drift Cove! It also has a training room, a state of the art cafeteria, comfortable washrooms fully stocked with make-up and other necessities, and plush down beds for the _first_ rescue team to sign up! So pick a team name, call Elder Uxie, and come join the Lake Guild today!'

"Okay, I'll admit. Those down beds sound great," I whispered loudly to Via and Vee.

"So should we do it?" Vee asked.

"I think so! Help people and get an awesome living place? Sounds like a plan to me! We just need a team name," Via stated.

"Team Awesome?"

"Too unoriginal and narcissistic."

"Team First?"

"Too predictable.

"Team Animus?" I asked.

"Too... That might actually work. Vee?" Via asked.

"I like it!" Vee yelled.

I nodded and started to call Uxie. He looked up from a clipboard he was writing on telekinetically, and looked at us mock-confusedly, "Yes?"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Uxie. We are ready! We are Team Animus!" I yelled loudly.

He winced and glared at me, "Alright. Thou shouldst be quieter next time. Team Animus, whom shall be thine leader?"

I glanced at my teammates, "I'll do it."

Uxie nodded and wrote that on the clipboard, "Okay, Team Animus, leader: Daniel. Members: Vee the Eevee and Via the Cyndaquil. Bronze Rank. Alright! That about does it! Take these badges and pin them to something on thee. A scarf would work quite nicely."

He tossed three badges to me, and I handed one to Vee and one to Via. Shock came over and helped us pin them on with his opposable thumbs that are not useful at all, and they flashed once before showing our team name and rank on them.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, admiring how the badges looked on us. Shock stood a ways away and admired his handy work. He had pinned the badges to our scarves. It wasn't too impressive, but he seemed proud, and that's what counts.

Uxie glanced at us while we were posing, "Thee shall report to the Lake Guild in the morrow. Thy Guildmaster is Floatzel, and he dost be a task-master. Thy shall work thy hardest to succeed, but thy rewards shall be most great. Thy Guildmaster's info-master is a Chatot, and thou must treat him with thy most respectful attitudes. Do I make myself most clear?"

"Yes, Elder Uxie."

"Good. Just activate thy badges to be teleported to thine new living space. Until the morrow, I bid thee farewell."

We glanced at each other, cheered, and posed goofily. "Hoorah!" an odd round ghost yelled, appearing in midair.

"Boo! I'm a ghost!" it exclaimed, fading out.

We all laughed at the odd ghost, and laughed until our parents took us away to our homes.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Now, I still need Dungeons! I did create a java program (HOORAH FOR NERDS!) that takes an adjective and a location and gives me a random name, but it isn't too good. I really, really need dungeons. Just to give you an idea of the terrain, I suppose I can describe it. The Mesa where the guild is is large in size. There are three ramps; one to the north-east, where Uxie's village is, one to the south, where Mesprit's village is, and one to the north-west, where Azelf's village is. They hold their meetings on the Mesa, just south of the guild entrance. There is a beach to the east of the Mesa, where Drift Cove is located. Everything North, South, and West of the Mesa is currently unexplored territory. That is why I need dungeons! You can also submit names for the villages, because saying Uxie's Village is kind of tedious. Anyways, feel free to submit dungeons, towns, villages, locations that aren't dungeons, and really anything. Now, if you want the dungeon form, look at the last chapter. Or here, I suppose I can post it here:**

**Name of the Dungeon: **This is self explanatory. I need the name, preferable like 'Adjective' 'Place.' For example, Drift Cove.

**Rank of the Dungeon: **What rank does a rescue team need to be to accept jobs here? Bronze? Silver? Gold? One Star? Two Star? Ect.

**Number of Floors: **How many floors does the dungeon have? At minimum four, at maximum 100. Also say if the floors ascend or descend.

**Type of the Dungeon: **Is it a beach? A forest? A cave? A mountain? That goes here.

**Pokemon found in the Dungeon: **Are there any special pokemon you want to appear here? Keep in mind that I'll likely disapprove of legendaries.

**Items found in the Dungeon: **Any special items? Pretty much the same as above.

**Does it have a boss? **Does the dungeon have a boss at the end? What kind of pokemon is the boss?

**Describe the Dungeon: **Just type a short, or long, it doesn't really matter, description here.

**Also, I can type up a village form:**

**Name of the village/town/city: **Self explanatory. The name can be anything.

**Location: **Just a general location will do. Is it in a forest, or on the coast? If it is on the coast, do the villagers have storm protocols in place? It can be anywhere, so feel free to be as descriptive as possible.

**Description: **Describe the village/town/city. Can be as short as you want, or as long as you want. It just needs to be thorough. Describe the people. What kinds of Pokemon live here? Is there a shop? Does the village/town/city have a mayor or an elder? If so, what kind of pokemon? Is there a gang? How technologically advanced is it? Are the people using sticks and stones or more modern things? Put anything and everything you can think of here!

**I also need jobs. Here is a job form:**

**Client: **What is the pokemon who offers the job? Ex: Shellos

**What is the job? **What is the job? Ex: Help! My friend went into the beach cave and never came out!

**Are there restrictions? **Keep in mind that most low level jobs do not have restrictions. Ex: Only Team Spazz

**Location: **What dungeon is the job located in? Ex: Beach Cave

**Reward: **What is the reward? Ex: 500 Poke

**Rank: **What rank does a team need to be? Ex: E rank job

**I think that's about it. If there is anything I missed, feel free to put it in. I would also prefer you to submit the entries in reviews, and please enable PM's so I can reply and ask about the entries. Now, on to the easter eggs!**

**Easter Eggs by the author:**

The Noming? A reference to Lolcats!

I had a cat named Tiger once. It died.

Pokemon Encyclopedia, easy to see where I got that from...

The Psychoduck is a reference to Misty's Psyduck from the Anime.

My favorite line? EEVEE ENSEMBLE! ATTACK!

Uxie speaks in old english, but Azelf does not. Anyone notice this? It was on purpose. Uxie knows everything, so I figured he'd prefer old english to normal english.

**I think that's it. There might be more that I'm not catching, but then again, there might not. Anyways, please review. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Formatting changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this today. Took me... Seven hours? Eh, give or take. So I have a writing style. It has 4 simple steps. Step 1: Write. This might seem simple, and it is. I write what I think. Step 2: Take a break. I read once that taking a break is the best way to be sure of your writing. It leads up to... Step 3: Rewrite. This step is when I re-read what I have written. I read it, fix any mistakes, and occasionally I scrap the chapter and start from scratch. I did that last chapter. Step 4: Repeat until ready for posting. This is fairly self-explanatory, so I really hope you don't ask me to elaborate. Anyways, on to replies to reviews!

**Pure Gamer:** You say that last chapter could have been better if I had detailed more. I agree, but I had my reasons. For one, I highly doubt anyone could explain anything in length at the age of 10 minutes. That said, I absolutely HATED writing without proper grammar. I was ready to pull all the hair out of my head with frustration, and that would hurt like HECK! On the note of writing with improper grammar, or at least writing in a style I am not used to, is also extremely frustrating. I'll let you in on a secret. Yes, it makes sense that Uxie talks in Old English while his siblings do not. That being said, the _real_ reason Uxie speaks like that while his siblings do not, is that once I wrote for Uxie, I just couldn't take another main character speaking like that. Like that Psychoduck, did you? That is what I have _ALWAYS _thought of Misty's Psyduck. The phrase Eevee Ensemble came from a text war I had with my friend on the way home from vacation one time. You player Risk? I haven't, but I imagine it was something like that mixed with actual rpg stuff. I was like: 'My Tyranitar Troops are protected by my Mr. Mime Magicians!' and he was like, 'But my Fearow Flight Squadron has taken out your Mr. Mime Magicians.' and I was like, 'But the Gravity of the situation has brought your Fearow Flight Squadron down to earth...' It was fun, kinda geeky, and filled with puns. We both agreed that neither of us could possibly win, and then started thinking of more alliterations involving pokemon patrol troops. =) I realize that those last few sentences didn't really flow, and for that, I'm sorry. Now everyone knows how nerdy/geeky (Your choice of word; I've been told they have different meanings, and I'm not too sure what the difference is) I am.

**Snarkosaurus:** Thanks for the clarification on the Dumbledore matter, and on the 'Arceus being extreme overlord and harbinger of destruction' matter. I disagree with you on that second matter, but see your point. I just think most people prefer to use Darkrai or Giratina, rather than Arceus. I myself have used Darkrai, but plan to use a somewhat uncommon pokemon as the main villain in this. More on that later, though. I'll get back to you on the chocolate-chip pancakes. Haven't had a chance to try them, and I am hoping I won't. I don't want the illusion of disliking all forms of pancakes shattered by liking but a single kind. I happen to like non-shattered illusions. Anyways, thanks for the Dungeon. You are the first, other than my friend who shall remain nameless for the sake of her privacy, to do so. Only problem I have with it is the fact that it had 5th gen pokemon. I know I didn't mention this earlier, but I really don't care for the fifth gen games. Other than that, I hope it is okay if I use it. Get back to me on that, would ya?

Now, on to more important matters. The Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. Daniel, Vee, Z, and the personality of Floatzel are characters of my own creation. Other than the characters previously mentioned, the plot, and the last riddle, I don't think there is much I own. Please do not sue!

* * *

Chapter 3: Initiation

I slowly awaken as rays of light glance off my eyes. I groan loudly and roll onto my side. I hear a knocking at my door, and promptly ignore it. "Daniel!"

I open my eyes, "Via? Why are you here?"

She opens my door and glares at me, "Don't be spiteful. We have to go to the guild. Plus, your dad made bacon and pancakes!"

I glance at her, memories stirring. "I... I remember waking up... Waking up to the scent of bacon and pancakes... It doesn't mean much to me now, but it must mean something," I state, blankly staring at the wall, "It must mean something."

Via stares at me oddly. "Okay," she says slowly, "Because that isn't a normal occurrence at all. Anyways, come get your food. Then we are going to the guild!"

I nod and exit the room with her. Shock glances up from the frying pan, "Hey son. Sleep good?"

"Yeah. Where's the bacon?"

He glances at me, "Do you even know what bacon is? I've never made it for you before."

Via stares at me in confusion, "Well? We're waiting."

"Sure! Bacon is a substance so divine that it shames even the most wonderful creatures into depression. It is salty and fatty, made from pigs, or sometimes turkey. It can be crunchy or chewy. The scent can lift anyone's spirits up. The flavor mixes perfectly with the fluffiness of the pancakes, and the sweetness of the maple syrup! I've also seen a dish called bacon weave, which is just bacon weaved into sheets. For some reason, it tastes so much better!"

Via and Shock glance at each other. "Uh, yeah. That's what bacon is. It's really expensive, as livestock typically doesn't exist in the wild. The wild Pokemon destroy them. Survival of the fittest. We must get our meats from the farms. Unfortunately, a mystery dungeon cropped up around the largest farm, so it is a huge chore to get meat. You'd better enjoy your bacon; I doubt you will get more at these absurd prices."

"Okay?" I ask, "I'll just take this plate and... go."

He glances at me, "Alright. Have fun; don't kill yourself."

I nod and glance at my badge. "Now how do I activate this?"

This has the effect of activating it. I feel myself spinning in place before rising into the air. "This is actually kind of fun! Activate! Activate! Activate!" I yell, spinning faster and faster. Via shakes her head and activates her badge.

We both spin for a few seconds before rising into the air and disappearing in a flash of light.

We spin into place on a titanium platform with a red circle painted on it. After shaking our heads to clear our vision, Vee spins into place on the circle, "Hey! You guys left without me!"

"Sorry," I reply, munching on my bacon, "My dad made bacon!"

She glances at me angrily before taking my plate of bacon. "You owe me this."

"But..."

"No buts! Only bacon!"

Via shakes her head. "Shouldn't we figure out where we go from here?"

I nod. "Yeah, we should. Where do you think we are?"

A loud voice booms throughout the metallic room. "You are in the guild, kids. As you just joined, you have to pass the initiation. Figure a way out of this sector of the guild, and you will have full access to everything the guild has to offer. Fail, and... well, I wouldn't want to be ya. Good luck! We're cheering for ya!"

I glance at my teammates. "You got any ideas?"

They shake their heads. I glance around the metallic room. The only objects here are a wooden table, a mirror, the red circle, and us. "Oh! I know this! You know how mirrors are actually an image of the past, right? Even if it is only a fraction of a microsecond, it is still the past. Uxie always liked brainteasers. Here's what we do. We look into the mirror, see what we saw, take the saw and saw the table in half. Two halves make a hole, we place the hole on the red circle, and escape through the hole," I exclaim, forming the actions as I speak. The red circle now surrounds a hole, and I jump into the hole. Vee and Via follow me.

Inside this next room are two locked metal doors. There is a sign in front of an elaborate wooden chest with gold trim, and a shiny golden plaque on each door. I read the sign aloud, "Two doors, one key. One is a lie, and the other is the truth. Discover the answer, and ye shall proceed, but fail and ye shall not escape. Discover the plaque that is the truth, and ye shall not despair. One leads onward, the other lies." I shrug and open the chest. There is a small key made of hollowed aluminum inside.

"This key will work with both doors, but the material will break when used. We better be careful," I say to Via and Vee. They nod and I walk over to the first door and read the plaque, "Freedom? Only original lookers search greatly onward. Leave dungeon and march inward!"

Vee looks at me, head tilted in confusion, "That makes no sense. Freedom? That part I understand. But the rest? Why is this even here?"

"I have no idea. I'll read the other one," I say while marching towards the other plaque, "Indicating, a mark grafts on, leading downward."

"That makes more sense than the first. Look for a mark!"

I walk towards the space between the doors, feeling with my paws for any sort of mark. The wall is rough, but is unmistakably solid. No marks can be found, so we have no indication of the direction to go.

A loud obnoxious voice snaps us from our thoughts, "Sorry about this riddle. Mister Guildmaster thought it was good."

The booming voice interrupts the obnoxious one, "Hey! If I could figure it out, then they can!"

"No one can!"

"Anyone with any basic knowledge of the periodic table could!"

"Ah! Okay. I understand now. Oops, this thing has been on. Please hurry and choose a door."

I nod, memories of my schooling by Uxie filling my mind.

_Flashback_

_"Now Daniel, dost thou know what this doth be?" Uxie asked._

_I nodded, "Yes sir, that is gold!"_

_"No, it dost not be gold. This is fool's gold. It looks remarkably similar to gold, but is worthless. Thou werest fooled. Dost thou understand? Thou must not make this mistake again! Many lie to make money off of this substance."_

_End Flashback_

"Guys! I got it! What do the first letters of every word spell on the first plaque?" I ask.

Via takes a sheet of paper from her pouch. She marks the letters from both plaques on it. The first spells 'Fool's gold am I.' The second spells 'Gold am I.' "We should go through the second door," I say, taking the key and inserting it into the lock. I turn it gently, hoping it won't shatter, just in case. My hopes shatter like the key, for the door creaks open, and the key disintegrates in my paws. We carefully make our way into the corridor, gently pushing the wall at the end. It lifts, and after we enter the room, it closes.

I glance at the room. This time, the room is completely void of everything. Everything is painted sterile white; the floor showing exactly where we walked. The only remarkable thing about the room are numbers painted on the walls. One, two, three, four. A number for each wall. The booming voice sounds throughout the room, practically deafening us in its volume, "Confused? You should be! I devised this one with my dear friend Uxie! He's watching the live video feed with us, and says hello. Goodbye!"

I glare at the one object in the room; a video camera. "Uxie! Get us out of this!"

My words must have been correct, for the wall with the red four on it shatters, leading into a room with a stone tablet under a glass case sitting on a pedestal.

"Great," Via says sarcastically, "Another riddle."

Vee jumps up and down excitedly, "Yay! A riddle! Hopefully a good one!"

"I agree. Those other brainteasers were lame," I agree.

Via walks over to the stone tablet carefully, watching her steps in case of hidden traps. When nothing happens, we join her next to the case. "This is in Unown Print! I can't read this!" Via cries.

"I can't either!" Vee joins in the tears.

"I can! Let's see here. It says..." I pause, clearing my throat in a dramatic fashion, "_I talk to none,_

_Yet, I speak to many._

_I cause a gleam in your eye,_

_Yet I'm worth not a penny._

_Behold, what am I?_

...

_I am high in the sky,_

_And deep in the sea._

_You could look me in eye,_

_And know not what I mean._

_Behold, What am I?_

...

_One who revels in the_

_Mis'ry of others_

_Might use his eye,_

_And see me in Fire._

_Behold, What am I?_

...

_I might be found,_

_By a scholar or such,_

_In knowledge or books,_

_Or things like that stuff._

_Behold, What am I?_

...

_A hero, A man,_

_Who is pure of heart,_

_Will look at the world,_

_And see me in All._

_Behold, What am I?"_

"This... is hard!" I exclaim when I finish reading.

"Yeah! What could it be?" Via asks.

"Easy! Beauty! It speaks to the hearts of most people. It is a priceless thing, incapable of being sold, yet causes people to tear up at the beauty. It is everywhere, if you know where to look. An evil being would find beauty in the horrified crimes of its victims, and delight at the magnificence of the pain and suffering it caused. A scholar knows the value of a good book, and can visualize the beauty of the things words describe. A hero, a being so pure, would delight at the world. He would see the best of everything, and cry tears of joy. If that doesn't give it away, the word found at the beginning of the last line of each stanza should. Ever hear the phrase 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder?' That is the answer," Vee describes deeply, and I notice spikes recede into the walls.

The tablet glows with an unearthly light as it shoots a beam of pure light at the wall. The wall turns red and melts before our eyes. On the other side, a large orange fox with a blue life jacket and two tails stands as if it was expecting us.

"Good job! You have passed the trials! You are now a full fledged rescue team! Your badges will now work as intended. They will allow you to go the entrance of the dungeon you are in, or in the case of your not being in a dungeon, will take you to the entrance to the guild. Now that you are a full rescue team, you should meet the staff here at the Lake Guild. STAFF! FRONT AND CENTER!" the creature screams.

The pitter-patter of footsteps running down a hall fills the fresh air of the guild. The floor rumbles, the air quakes, and a large metal door opens. A purple imp with gemstones for eyes is the first creature to step through the doorway. The second is the green lizard we met in Drift Cove. Uxie must have sought him out. The third is a medium sized bird, having black, red, blue, and yellow feathers on its wings, and a head shaped like a music note. It flies to the orange fox and sits on its shoulder as the fourth creature comes through the doorway. A brown bird carrying a green leek walks in with a green bug with blades for arms. Next, a green girl in a grass skirt and red flowers for ears dances in. Finally, we are knocked off our feet by a three headed creature, brown in color and with feet that have never been seen. Just as the orange fox starts to speak, a round pink creature with an egg in a pouch around its waist waddles in quickly.

"Good," the fox says, "We are all here. Team Animus, meet the staff of the Lake Guild. I am Floatzel, the guildmaster. The bird on my shoulder is Chatot. He is my Info-master. You look confused. Maybe you have never seen these creatures before. In that case, the purple creature who walked in first is Sableye. He runs the Guild's swap shop. The bird with the leek is known as Farfetched, and he is our primary cook. The bug with blades for arms is a Scyther, and he is our Guild's butcher! The brown, three headed creature is called Dugtrio. He is the one who posts the jobs, and runs the training yard. Then we have Bellossum who tends the Guild's garden. And finally, the pink egg shaped woman is known as a Chansey, and she is our Guild's nurse. You already met Kecleon, as Uxie mentioned. We aren't a large bunch, but we sure are great!"

The group laughs for a bit, and when the laughter dies down, Floatzel continues speaking. "Now, get back to work!"

They scurry away to do their respective duties.

"Okay, so now what?" I ask Floatzel.

Chatot flutters his wings, "Now, you should go to your room! Those trials took all day," he says, "Actually, you eat. Then go to your room. I will show you to the mess hall."

He flaps his wings and flies down the hall. We rush to follow him, and slam our heels into the floor of the mess hall.

"FOOD!" we all ecstatically cry simultaneously.

We rush to the food, and eat all we can. Later, Chatot shows us to our room. "This is your room. Daniel, you get the bed here."

He points at a large bed with a white down comforter on it.

"Vee and Via, your beds are on the opposite sides of his. The washroom is over there, and there is a storage chest linked with Kangaskhan storage there. Inside are your new bags. They'll hold more than the pouches you currently have. Not much more, but we will upgrade them when you rank up. The daily meeting is in the morning. DO NOT BE LATE! And don't let me catch you in each other's beds!"

Chatot rushes out of the room, and I fling myself onto my bed. "This is awesome!"

"I know! This bathroom really is fully stocked with everything! Via look!" Vee commands, "There is even..." Her words fade into whispers, and a chill runs down my spine.

Via glances at me from around the door. "You just go to sleep. We'll be in our beds soon. Good night."

She flicks the light switch, sending the room into almost utter darkness. The only light remaining is the glow of the bathroom light escaping under the crack of the door.

* * *

In the morning...

"VIA! VEE! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I scream, looking at myself in the mirror. The fur on my head is combed to the side, my eyelashes look longer and flutter when I blink, and I have lipstick on my lips. "What the heck! Why?!"

They stumble sleepily into the washroom. "Huh? Oh..." Vee asks before breaking out into laughter, "Oh my goodness! Via! We did amazing!"

Via laughs with Vee at my misfortune. "Ha! That we did! Too bad we don't have a camera... Oh wait! We do!" She lifts the silver box to take the photo, but I quickly snatch it out of her paws.

"No. Absolutely not. Get out! Get out while I try to fix this!" I scream, pushing them out of the bathroom and 'accidentally' dropping the camera into the toilet.

"Oh no!" I yell sarcastically, "I dropped the camera into the toilet. I hope it isn't ruined!" I smirk as I hear them banging on the door, "Oops!" I push the switch, causing the white bowl to empty, and a satisfying crunch to sound throughout the guild.

I continue to fix what they had done while they continue their futile efforts to knock down the door, "Daniel! Let us in!"

"How about... NO!" I retort, "I'm fixing the horrible things you did to me in my sleep!"

"Oh come on! It isn't that bad!" Vee exclaims.

"Wasn't. I just finished fixing it." I say. I mentally call Uxie, having learned how to do so when he taught me to write, asking for help. He teleports into the room.

"Yes?"

"Uxie! Please help me!"

"Hmmm... Thou couldst exit through the vents. I believe that they dost exit elsewhere."

"Thanks Uxie! Later!"

I feel myself float into the air, and see the vent peeling itself off the wall. "Thanks again Uxie."

He nods and teleports away as I crawl through the vents.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Farfetched, got any threes?" Sableye asks.

"Go fish!" Farfetched yells.

"Anyone else hear that?" Scyther asks.

"That banging that sounds as if two angry girls are trying to get into a room? No," Dugtrio head number one states, "Sableye, got any threes?"

"Damn you!"

* * *

Back with our Hero...

"Freedom!" I say as I burst through the vent and into... my room, "Well this is bad. HEEEEEELP!"

* * *

Back with the Go Fish game...

"There! Did you hear _that_?" Scyther asks.

"That loud and long plea for help? The one that has now turned to screams of horror? The one that now has turned into silence?" Dugtrio head number 2 asks, "Nope. Farfetched, got any sevens?"

* * *

Back with our Hero...

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I stutter.

Via and Vee glance evilly at each other. I gulp and scream for help again.

* * *

Returning yet again to the Go Fish game...

"I am not hearing things, I swear! I heard the scream again!" Scyther exclaims stubbornly.

"Yes you are," Sableye chuckles, "I didn't hear anything! Got any Kings, Dugtrio?"

"Go Fish!" Dugtrio head number three exclaims.

"Yes! I drew a King! GIN!" Sableye exclaims.

Scyther hits him in the head with the flat of his arm, "You moron, you're playing Go Fish, not Gin Rummy!"

* * *

And returning to our Hero...

"This... isn't so bad..." I say through clenched teeth.

"Vee, how long before he cracks?" Via asks.

She looks up, "Not long. Not long at all."

I burst with laughter, "Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Later...

"Owww... I think all that laughing bruised my ribs..." I groan at the meeting.

"Quiet, Daniel. I'm talking," Floatzel shushes, "Anyways, we don't have much news, other than the new Rescue Team, Team Animus. Congratulations on passing the trials!"

He slaps my shoulder, making me cry out in pain.

"My ribs!"

"Nurse!" Floatzel calls.

"I'm on it," Nurse Chansey says, lifting me onto a stretcher.

* * *

Sometime even later...

"Okay, you're all set to go. Oh, quit your whining. You were only here for ten minutes, which is plenty long enough to cure a non-existent bruising of the ribs. Now go back to your teammates. You're supposed to do your first job today," Nurse Chansey commands, rushing me out of the sterile hospital room.

"I'm back," I say as I walk into the main hall, everyone's eyes on me.

"Took you long enough," Via says spitefully, "Floatzel wouldn't dismiss the meeting until you returned."

"Meeting adjourned," Floatzel says, slamming a gavel against a sound block, "Team Animus, if you would come with me."

I follow him, dodging the gavel he tossed over his shoulder. I hear a satisfying thud and turn around to see the gavel falling to the ground in front of Via. I am sorely tempted to make some snide remark, but manage to repress the growing urge to say something. Floatzel turns around, "Come on! We haven't got all day."

I smirk to myself and continue following the guildmaster.

Finally, we arrive at a brown cork board with an off-white piece of parchment pinned to it. Floatzel clears his throat, "Ahem! This is the job board. This is where you will come to accept jobs and do good deeds. Today, you are to get your first job. Normally, you'd get to pick, but there is only one right now. Here, read this."

He hands me the parchment. "Help my friend! My friend Shellos East form went into Drift Cove late last night and hasn't returned! Please find him! I can pay you!"

"We have to help!" Via exclaims.

"I agree," I nod, "We do. Let's go!"

"Be careful. You should be fine though," Floatzel calls after us as we leave the guild.

Outside, the air is crisp, although somewhat thin, and the wind carries the scent of fresh water on it. The lake the guild is named for sits grandly outside, a cobblestone path cutting it directly in half. The walkway floats on top of the lake's surface, the effect of some psychic gizmos probably, and trees line the edges of the lake. The path branches off at the other side, one path going northwards around the lake, one going south, and one going directly east, where we need to be going. I walk along the eastern path, not stopping even when it starts descending. We pass bushes and trees, seeing no wild life or wild Pokemon. Finally, we reach the beach. I walk towards the hidden inset, bent on finding that poor Shellos.

"What does a Shellos look like in East Forme?" Via asks.

"They are blue and green, rather than pink and purple," I reply without thought.

"Okay. Are we ready?" Vee asks.

I nod, and head into the depths of the dark cave...

**Drift Cove BF1**

We entered the cave, mist cutting off our view of anything nearby. Via spat an ember at some nearby driftwood, which I carried in my jaws. Our feet splash in the shallow water, Via trembling at the thought of her flames being extinguished. I hear Vee comfort her, and I stop to allow this to occur. I hear more splashing, and I turn quickly to see a small red fish splashing uselessly around. I thought about kicking it, but it might make this dungeon more difficult to navigate in the future. I glance at the girls, nod, and continue on the path. I stop when a yellow glint catches my eye. I wander carefully over to it, checking my surroundings before picking the coins up. The coins total 50 Poke, and I place them in my bag.

"Daniel, I found something!" I hear Via yell.

I turn to face her, and find nothing where I thought she was. "Where are you?" I ask loudly, the cave threatening to collapse.

"Look at your badge. I think Floatzel mentioned something about locating team members. It should blink faster the closer you get to me."

I glance at it, slowly flashing, mocking me, and take a few steps forward. Its pace speeds up, and I continue in that direction until I come to a gray lustrous wall. I take a few steps to the right, turn around when it slows, and continue until I come to a corridor. I step inside, light reflecting off the shiny, wet walls of the cave, paws splashing in the water. I continue until my badge blinks madly with light, glancing around the open room.

"Where are you?"

She steps into the light with Vee, "Here. I don't know how you managed to lose us. Anyways, I found something."

I glance to where she motioned. I see a dry spot, entirely void of water. I step towards it, trying to determine if it is safe, when it abruptly sinks into the ground. I hear a wind echo through the cavern, threatening to catch us. "We have to find that Shellos. NOW!"

We take off towards the nearest passage in fright, running noisily through the water. I see an apple laying on the ground. I pick it up and eat it while running. Suddenly, the wind dies down. "What was that?" Vee asks.

"That... is a question we will have to ask Chatot. Maybe he will know."

She nods, and we continue searching for the stairs and the Shellos. After finding the stairs and determining that the Shellos is not on this floor, we walk down them, wandering further into the depths of Drift Cove.

**Drift Cove BF2**

We step off the stairs right as they vanish. The makeshift torch flickers, and I drop it as it burns up entirely. The fire sizzles out, unable to burn as it is submerged. Darkness floods our vision, threatening to swallow us when I spot another piece of Driftwood. "Via! Set this on fire!"

She sets it on fire, careful not to burn my whiskers as I hold the wood in my mouth. I glance around the room, the shadows receding to the corners. I spot a blue berry, and put it in my bag. We exit the chamber, the mist and darkness returning as the source of light moves further away. A small purple bat clings to a stalactite on the ceiling, the light disturbing it from its slumber. It chirps and rushes me in annoyance. I carefully shock it, not wanting to accidentally hit the water. It chirps loudly before disappearing quietly. A yellow seed falls to the floor where it was. I pick it up and put it in my pouch with the berry.

The wind echos again. We run, wondering if we will be lucky enough to escape it again. I see the stairs, and rush towards them, all the while the wind getting louder and closer. We climb down them, the wind dying as we descend.

**Drift Cove BF3**

When we set foot on the third floor, our badges beep. "What does it mean?"

"The target is on this floor." Vee states, satisfying my thirst for information.

I nod, but this action causes the driftwood to fly off into the darkness, taking with it our source of light. I hear the sizzle of fire being extinguished, and glance around for another piece of wood. No such luck, as Via's embers sizzle when the hit the water, the brief light helping little with our search.

"H-hello? Is someone there?" I hear a voice ask. I hold the seed out to Via, who lights it on fire.

"Yeah. We are Team Animus. Your friend sent us here after you. You are Shellos, correct?" Via asks while I try not to drop the flaming seed, "Please hurry towards the light. My friend is having trouble with it."

I glare at her, "A little? This thing is hot!"

Luckily for my jaw, a small blue slug/turtle slithers into view. Its shell is teal with green trim. I drop the flaming seed, my questions answered. We hadn't seen any Shellos like that the last time we were here, so I logically, and correctly I add, assumed this is the Shellos we were told to find. Anyways, I dropped the seed. I jump in surprise, expecting the seed to sizzle and extinguish itself. It doesn't and continues burning.

"That's a Flame Seed. Common in most dungeons, it will burn in any situation until the seed itself is charred."

I glare at Vee, "You couldn't have said that sooner?"

"You didn't ask."

"Excuse me, but you are here to rescue me, right?"

I nod, "Indeed. Badge, send Shellos back to the guild."

The three badges each fire a beam of light at the Shellos, and it floats into the air before vanishing.

"No fair," Via whines, "Why didn't he have to spin?"

I chuckle, "Should we go back to the guild?"

They nod, and we activate our badges, which send us spinning back to the entrance of the guild.

As we stop spinning, the Shellos looks at me happily. "Thank you so much!"

"Shellos!" a purple Shellos yells.

"Shellos!" the blue Shellos replies.

"Shellos! You're okay! Great! Team Animus? I sent the job request. Thank you so much for rescuing my friend! Here is your reward. Sorry it is so petty, but it's my life savings," the purple Shellos says, trying to hand me a bag of Poke.

"Keep it. You'll probably need it."

The blue Shellos looks at me thoughtfully before sticking its head into its shell. It pulls out a small package.

"I found this in the dungeon. I don't know what it is, but it seems useful," it says, "Please don't refuse. Just take it."

I reluctantly accept, placing the package in my bag. "Alright. Bye," I say, waving to the friends as they slither away, "Nice people. Anyways, let's go inside."

"Great job, Team Animus! You get 10 points towards your next rank." Guildmaster Floatzel says after we report the success of the mission, "That's quite a few, for a rank E job. Don't expect to get so many next time. About that package... talk to Chatot. He may know something about it."

We walk away to find the bird. We finally find him sitting at a table in the mess hall, indulging himself on plain seeds. "Chatot! Can you tell us what this is?"

He glances at me, "Yes. That is a HM. It contains the move Flash. You are extremely lucky to have this! It should discard the need for Flame Seeds, though I'd keep some with you just in case. You can buy them from Kecleon. Well, I have to run. Got a guildmaster to keep in check. You guys should eat and head for bed. You've had a good day."

I look out the window. "It's night? Weird."

"Not really," Vee explains, "Mystery Dungeons alter both time and space. So while you might think you're in there for only an hour, it could really by a day or a minute. It's random, but rare for it to give time away."

"Good to know. Wait... Did Chatot mention food?"

Via glances at me. "Yup!"

"FOOD!" We all yell together, rushing towards Farfetched to get our food.

"Relax. There is plenty here. Yall come back any time," he says, handing us each a plate of wonderful looking food. We stare at our plates, and before we know it, the food is gone, banished to our stomachs. Our hunger disappears with the last of the food, and we sigh happily while we wander back to the room.

"Now, I'm going to sleep. Please do not do what you did last night. Good night," I yell, plopping down on my soft, warm bed for a well deserved, good night's rest.

**Sorry if that last bit seems rushed. It was. Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Something I totally and utterly screwed up on? Please review and tell me! I really, _really,_ need Dungeon _AND_ Jobs! I don't want to type up the forms yet again, but feel I must, for the sake of my lazy yet awesome readers. Here, copied straight from the last chapter:**

**Name of the Dungeon: **This is self explanatory. I need the name, preferable like 'Adjective' 'Place.' For example, Drift Cove.

**Rank of the Dungeon: **What rank does a rescue team need to be to accept jobs here? Bronze? Silver? Gold? One Star? Two Star? Ect.

**Number of Floors: **How many floors does the dungeon have? At minimum four, at maximum 100. Also say if the floors ascend or descend.

**Type of the Dungeon: **Is it a beach? A forest? A cave? A mountain? That goes here.

**Pokemon found in the Dungeon: **Are there any special pokemon you want to appear here? Keep in mind that I'll likely disapprove of legendaries, and will DEFINITELY disapprove of 5th gen pokemon.

**Items found in the Dungeon: **Any special items? Pretty much the same as above.

**Does it have a boss? **Does the dungeon have a boss at the end? What kind of pokemon is the boss?

**Describe the Dungeon: **Just type a short, or long, it doesn't really matter, description here.

**Also, I can type up a village form:**

**Name of the village/town/city: **Self explanatory. The name can be anything.

**Location: **Just a general location will do. Is it in a forest, or on the coast? If it is on the coast, do the villagers have storm protocols in place? It can be anywhere, so feel free to be as descriptive as possible.

**Description: **Describe the village/town/city. Can be as short as you want, or as long as you want. It just needs to be thorough. Describe the people. What kinds of Pokemon live here? Is there a shop? Does the village/town/city have a mayor or an elder? If so, what kind of pokemon? Is there a gang? How technologically advanced is it? Are the people using sticks and stones or more modern things? Put anything and everything you can think of here!

**Here is the job form:**

**Client: **What is the pokemon who offers the job? Ex: Shellos

**What is the job? **What is the job? Ex: Help! My friend went into the beach cave and never came out!

**Are there restrictions? **Keep in mind that most low level jobs do not have restrictions. Ex: Only Team Spazz

**Location: **What dungeon is the job located in? Ex: Beach Cave

**Reward: **What is the reward? Ex: 500 Poke

**Rank: **What rank does a team need to be? Ex: E rank job

**There. That's that. No easter eggs this chapter. At least, not yet. I might update later, but then you might not see this. Anyways, click that Big Blue Button on the bottom of your screen. Don't forget to check the little Favorite Story and Story Alert check boxes! One more thing. 100000+ words Archived! I am awesome! Anyways, I think that that's about all! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Formatting changes. See previous chapters if this is the first time seeing an edit notice.**


	4. Chapter 4

Good evening! This chapter took five and three quarters of an hour to write, and about two hours to revise. I was going to post it around noon, but something came up, and couldn't finish revising until later. Now on to the replies for reviews.

**Pure Gamer:** First off, I am extremely sorry for calling you a dude, and am currently working on bashing that stereotype out of my head. I have a friend who is somewhat of a gamer, and I don't think I'd live to see tomorrow if I called her a dude. I also fixed it in the last chapter, so that should count for something. Yes, the dungeon is confusing. I didn't really want that, but I understand where you are coming from. And the guild staff playing cards will continue to be in this story. I love writing Scyther's character!

**Snarkosaurus:** No, the riddles didn't have anything to do with the necessary skills for a rescue team; I finally found an excuse to write riddles! Yeah, the last chapter was a bit rushed, but it wasn't necessarily 'Join, get first job.' It was actually, 'Join, sleep, get first job.' The riddle with the chest and the doors was originally going to be failed. Heard the phrase, The Cake is a Lie? Inside the wrong door would be a mountain of cake, and they would have to of ate the cake to get out. If you have ever eaten too much sweet food, you will know that it really does make you despair. Not too important, but noteworthy. I accept the fact that you will allow the changes to be made, and I agree with your suggestion to agree to disagree about the most common villain fact. Also, feel free to guess what pokemon the main villain will be! I probably won't acknowledge your answer if you get it right, so it will just be guessing. Also, tell you what. You try a raspberry jelly filled doughnut, and I will try chocolate chip pancakes. Deal?

Drywood is not an actual kind of wood, except dried wood. Just a clever pun on my part.

Also, did you know that the word count on this website is screwed up? Last chapter was seven thousand words exact. I looked at it after posting, realized the riddle was not formatted correctly, and when I fixed it, the chapter was seven thousand fifty words. Weird. Also let me say... Always read the chapter in Doc Manager before posting!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! DO NOT SUE ME PLEASE! Also, I own my own characters, Vee, Daniel, and the personalities of most characters. I do own Drift Cove and the idea of Carry Runes.

* * *

Chapter 4: Murder

"Daniel!" I awaken from my slumber to the hasty cries of my roommates. I blink slowly, a ring of hot flames surrounds my bed. Smoke fills the air as I stand, stretch my legs, and hop to the floor.

"Yes?" I ask sleepily, carefully glancing around. Smoke hovers above me, distorting my vision.

"What is this?" Via coughs.

"This? This is a trap. I figured you wouldn't listen to me last night, so I set this up. A ring of flame seeds! Your back caught them on fire, right?" I chuckle to myself, watching the shadows behind the flames nod.

I cough and lay close to the floor to avoid filling my lungs with the smoky airy substance.

"Yeah, it did. Smart. How do you get out?" Vee asks before coughing loudly.

I stop coughing and chuckling immediately, "Oh. Oops? HEEELLP!"

* * *

At the kitchen table...

"The voices! THEY'RE BACK," Scyther screams, rushing to his corner, "and I smell smoke."

"No, they aren't. You're just crazy," Farfetched states, "Plus where would smoke and voices be coming from? Sableye, I raise your bet by 15 Poke."

"All in!" Dugtrio head number one says, "I'm all in."

"FOLD!" Sableye yells loudly.

"I'll call your all in. Shall we see the cards?" Farfetched asks. There is a seven of hearts, a five of diamonds, and a five of clubs face up, while two cards lay face down on the table. Sableye reaches over and flips them, showing a six of clubs and a two of clubs.

"SHIT!" Sableye yells, showing his cards, a three of clubs and a four of clubs, "I should've stayed in."

Dugtrio chuckles loudly, "Yeah, you should've. You would've beaten me with that straight flush. I have a three of a kind in sevens."

He shows his cards, a seven of clubs and a seven of diamonds.

"HA! I have a five of spades and a seven of spades. Full house! I WIN ALL YOUR POKE!" Farfetched yells excitedly.

* * *

Back in the burning room...

"FLOATZEL! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" I yell.

"Here! What is it you- Whoa," Guildmaster Floatzel says, "Chatot, get in here."

"Yes, guildmaster... Are those flame seeds?"

I nod erupting into another coughing fit, "Yeah, I needed them to prevent those two from putting make-up on me in my sleep. What do we do?"

He rubs his chin thoughtfully with his wing, "If you have a flaem seed, it will extinguish the fire."

"What is a flaem seed?" Vee asks.

"It's like an oren berry. It is an almost identical copy of the flame seed, but will extinguish flames, rather than burn," Chatot explains while flapping his wings to clear a bit of smoke.

"Ah. Where do we get them?"

Guildmaster looks at the fire, "Kecleon! Get in here!"

The green lizard rushes through the open doorway, skillfully dodging the puffs of smoke escaping into the hall, "Oh my! Daniel, why didn't you tell me this is what you wanted those flame seeds for? Oh well, too late now. I think I only have one flaem seed, but it should be enough to let you out and search for more," the green lizard explains, taking a yellow seed out of his satchel and throwing it at the flames. I rush the spot as the flames die, barely making it through before the flaem seed burns up and the fire returns to the spot.

"Thanks. Where do we get flaem seeds?" I ask him, coughing quietly.

"My cousins in Mesprit's village always seem to have an abundant supply. Go ask them. Also restock my supply of Flame seeds please! Just tell them I sent you."

We run quickly down the hall, passing the mess hall where Scyther sits in the corner, hugging his knees, muttering, 'I am not crazy. I am not crazy. I am not crazy,' to himself, over and over. We rush out of the guild, taking the southern path towards Mesprit's village. The palm trees that surround the lake gradually shift to evergreens, bushes mark the edges of the path, and a gate stands tall over it. _Mesprit's Village,_ it reads, but we don't have time to read it. I rush to a stop inside the village, the villagers glancing warily at us. They quickly rush indoors, their noses twitching at the scent of smoke emanating from our fur.

"Where are the Kecleon brothers?" I ask loudly, hoping at least one passerby would help us.

A small yellow mouse with short stubby legs and bright pink cheeks waddles up to us, "I know where they are! My brother and I were just going there now," it says.

A larger yellow mouse with pointy ears tipped with black fur and bright red cheeks walks over, "Brother! What have I said about talking to strangers?"

"Brother! These people just need to get to the Kecleon," the small mouse whines, "It's probably important. They smell like smoke."

"Oh," the large mouse says, "Okay. We'll take you to them."

We follow the mice through the village until they stop at a small booth where two lizards sit bored. One is the bright green of its cousin and the other is light purple. Both stare at us while we catch our breath.

"Y-your cousin s-sends hi-his regards. He needs his stock of flame seeds restocked, and we need the same amount of flaem seeds."

"Ah. Cousin. You are from the guild? And why do you smell like smoke?" the purple Kecleon asks.

I nod, "Yes, and if we don't get those seeds, it will burn down!"

The lizards look at each other in shock, "This will cost him quite a bit, but we will do it. Come back with the pay once you extinguish the flames."

We nod, taking the bags of seeds and using our badges to teleport back to the guild.

"Guildmaster! We got them! This bag is flame seeds, and this one is flaem seeds!"

"Good. We must hurry," he says, tossing seeds left and right onto the fire.

Eventually, the hot fire dies, and the flame seeds glow red, threatening to reignite. Floatzel spits water at them, making them sizzle and die. This leaves my room soggy, charred, the walls blackened with smoke damage, and the bed somehow unharmed. "What?"

"All beds are fireproof. Guild policy set by Uxie."

"Ah." I nod, "Makes sense. Kecleon, I need the pay for all the seeds. Your cousins demand payment!"

He sighs, handing me a bag of Poke. "Take it."

I nod, teleport back to the guild entrance, and walk to Mesprit's village. When we reach the gate, we see a pink pixie, similar to Uxie and Azelf in nature, floating in the air above the ground.

"Welcome to my village!" the pixie exclaims.

"Mesprit, you are a bit late. I was here earlier. Only briefly, but I was."

Mesprit looks at the ground disappointingly, "Oh. Well, have a good time."

I nod and make my way back to the Kecleon stand.

"Kecleon. I brought the payment."

"Hold on. Now Pikachu, you want an apple for your mom? Alright. That'll be 100 poke," the green Kecleon says.

I take 200 Poke out of my satchel, "Here. This is for them. They brought me here, so I am in their debt," I say to the Kecleon, giving them the currency. They nod and give the brothers four apples.

They start to walk away, when Pikachu stops, "Mr. Kecleons. There are four apples here. They only paid for two! We can't take these!"

"Take them. The other two are a gift for you and your brother from us," the purple Kecleon says.

"Thanks! I can't wait to tell ma!" Pichu exclaims, running away with Pikachu.

"Such nice kids. Shame their mother is sick. I've heard that she is sick because her special item was stolen," the green Kecleon says.

"No! Who would steal from such a nice family?"

"It's a mystery. No one knows. Anyways, thanks for bringing us the pay. And as thanks for helping those brothers, we want to give you something. Take it. It's a Carry Rune. Something quite rare and valuable, once it is activated, you gain the permanent ability to carry things telekinetically. I'd be careful though. I think you can only carry one thing at a time. Anyways, tell our cousin we said hi," the purple Kecleon exclaims, handing me a small gray rock with light blue markings in an ancient language engraved eerily on the surface of it. The runes glow light blue, illuminating the stone with unnatural light.

"Alright," I say, "I will! Bye. I'm heading back to the guild."

I activate my badge and teleport to the guild.

"Guys! Check it out! I can hold things telekinetically!" I yell, lifting a plate... WITH MY MIND!

"Cool! I didn't know my cousins had a Carry Rune. The last time I had one was when I was just a kid; got one for my birthday. It was great! It really is a permanent effect. No one knows where they come from, though."

"Really? So I'm lucky? Cool!"

"Very. You are now our pack mule." Via smirks.

"Way to ruin my spirits!"

"I might have something for that," Floatzel says, "It's time you did your third job!"

"Wait, third?" I ask.

"Yeah. Technically, Kecleon was your second client. Now for your third job, you will catch a criminal. The criminal board in next to the Job board. The jobs are tougher, but the rewards are greater. Let's go see the board."

"Hm. There are two pieces. Let me tell you something. If you are feeling extra well, you can take more than one job if they are in the same place. Let's see... The first is a request from Kabuto. It says that his Reviver Seed was stolen by a Bulbasaur in Drift Cove. The other is from the Omanyte you caught in Drift Cove. After being rehabilitated, he explored Drift Cove and had his Shell stolen by a Turtwig at the end. Since they are in the same place, you should take both."

"He stole from a bunch of explorers! We shouldn't help him!"

"Daniel," Vee starts, "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind?'"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We can't let our dislike of him let us cloud the job. We must help."

"Fine. To Drift Cove."

We activate our badges, sending us to the entrance of the guild. We walk to the dungeon from there.

**Drift Cove BF1**

We walk into the entrance of the cave, paws soaking in the brine, mist sticking to our fur. I take a Flame seed from my satchel, having Via light it up. The light banishes the shadows to the corridors, waking the colony of bats hanging from stalactites on the ceiling. They soar towards us, jaws gnashing, teeth crashing, attempting to gain a hold on us with their fangs. I telekinetically throw the flame seed at them, causing the first one it hits to catch fire. It screeches in pain and starts flying erratically. This causes it to crash into two other bats, who each crash into two more, until the entire... flock of bats is lit up like a bonfire. Each screeches, flying in different directions, causing the entire cave to light up and fill with the scent of burning flesh, until each bat vanishes, and the cave is flung back into darkness. I take another seed out of my satchel, place it in Via's back, and hold it over my head. I wander through the cave, paws splashing through the water, mist threatening to extinguish my flame, but I prevail. Soon, I see the stairs. We walk over and climb down them.

**Drift Cove BF2**

The cold wet stairs disappear as we step onto the floor of the second floor. I hear my seed sputter and fall to the ground, feeling the steam as the water extinguishes the charred ember. I take yet another seed from my satchel, have Via blow embers on it, and quickly drop it.

"Oops. Took a Flaem Seed out by accident. Glad I didn't put that in your flame, eh Via?" I ask.

"Yeah. That would be bad," She replies.

I nod and take a seed out of my bag, checking to make sure it is a Flame seed, have her light it on fire, and continue searching for the stairs. I glance around the large chamber that echos with our footsteps, seeing a long piece of wood. I walk over to it, pick it up, and jolt in surprise. The stick is dry. "How can this be?" I ask.

"That's drywood," Vee states.

"Oh, that makes sense. It could be useful, though. I'll keep it." I say, placing the stick in my satchel, defying the laws of space.

We continue through the dungeon, rushing when we hear a whistling echo whisper throughout the cavern passages. "IT'S COMING!" I yell, rushing towards the staircase. Just as I touch the first step, I feel my back paws lifting into the air. I struggle to grab the next step, but when I do, my back paws drop unceremoniously to the ground.

"Heh, that was close, guys," I say, glancing around for my teammates, "Guys?" Utter silence replies, "Oh no! I have to go on alone!"

I cry before climbing down the stairs sadly.

**Drift Cove BF3**

I step of the stairs, my badge beeping madly. I glance around the room before my seed has a chance to extinguish itself. I see a small green dinosaur like creature with a bud on its back. Its catlike eyes glare at me, its massive paws stomp through the water. The seed drops to the ground with a splash and a sizzle, and I quickly take the drywood out of my bag. The creature's yellow eyes shine in the darkness, threatening to hurt me. I swing the wood at it quickly, its eyes blinking in surprise as the wood hits it between its eyes. I see its eyes swirl with confusion, and I beat it across it head with my drywood. My wood shatters, but the creature faints and my badge sends it back to the guild. It leaves behind a yellow seed and I put it in my satchel with the remains of my wood. I fumble around in the darkness, feeling the walls for changes, paws soaking in the water. I feel my eyes adjusting to the darkness, and determine I dislike light. I see stairs, and gladly climb down them.

**Drift Cove End**

"Heh, I can't believe that guy didn't expect this. I mean, who trusts someone who has a criminal record? Obviously that stupid blacksmith-in-training Omanyte! And I took his shell! Priceless," a green turtle with a small plant growing on its head says.

It takes the spiral shell, tosses it into the air, spins in place, and grabs it out of the air. It glances at me.

"Oh? Did that stupid idiot hire another idiot to catch me? What a laugh! Wait... I recognize you! You caught him in the first place! HA! Gonna get me? Gonna make me pay? Please. You're just a Shinx; a Shinx that I bet can't beat me alone. Why did you come alone, little kitty? Why did you come to get yourself killed? Oh wait! You didn't come alone! You have friends! A Cyndaquil," it spits, pointing at Via tied up in her scarf, "And an Eevee. And I will enjoy watching them squirm as I kill you slowly!"

The turtle rushes at me, cursing my existence all the while. He withdraws his head into his shell, spinning rapidly at me. I jump carefully, landing on its back. My back arches, my fur glints with static, my claws dig into the turtles back in a feeble attempt to stay lodged on. It screams as I fall into a puddle, a puddle which streams towards the turtle. It screams because my fur, still charged with static, discharges into the water, shocking the poor criminal turtle. I shake my head, confused at the conflicting scent of burning plant flesh. The charred turtle struggles to stand, spitting sharp blades of grass at me, which cut into my flesh, but more importantly, into the flesh of my partners. I growl, charging the largest amount of electricity that I ever have into the most massive bolt of lightning ever, and roar as I release the pent up energy straight at the turtle. I stand in surprise as the bolt solidifies in flight, striking the turtle between the eyes. It falls to the ground in a crumpled heap, eyes blank, blood spewing from its forehead, and a shell falls from its shell, tinted with blood. Via and Vee stare at me, eyes filled with terror. This forces me to calm from my rage, my mind suddenly clearing from the blinding rage of that demon. I carefully untie Via and Vee, and they rush to the opposite corner in fright.

"YOU MONSTER," Via screams, "You killed that nice being! You killed it after it saved us! After you left us for dead! How could you!"

"I hate you," Vee yells, "I HATE YOU!"

They teleport back to the guild with their badges, leaving me with a bloody shell, a dead corpse, and standing in a pile of blood.

"You should be glad you're already dead. If I had found out about this sooner, I would have hurt you more, keeping you at the brink of death before finally giving you the merciful death you didn't deserve," I spit at the body, disgusted with the creature, "You will rot here, your flesh feasted on by the creatures of this cave. You are a criminal, and deserved this death."

I spit at it again before taking the shell and teleporting back to the guild.

I spin into place, the eyes of the guild's members formed into glares, the scowls on their faces showing their rage, the girls whimpering in the corner, and the dinosaur I caught fainted beside me. It groans and stands up, "Whoa... What happened?" it asks.

"I caught you, and now am giving you an opportunity to escape. With me. Apparently, my actions in that cave were unforgivable," I say to it.

It nods, "I wasn't in my right mind. Dungeons do horrible things, you know. They empty your stomach faster, and if you aren't careful, _it_ will get you. That's what happened to those girls. _It_ got them."

"What got them?" I ask, backing closer towards it as the guild members advance.

"No one knows what _it_ is. All that is known is that _it_ has mighty powers, preys on the hungry, and brainwashes its victims against those they love. Now, how do you propose we get out of this?" it asks.

"Can you carry me?" I ask suddenly, an idea forming in my mind.

"What?"

"Can you carry me?"

"Yes, but I don't see wh-whoa," it exclaims as I climb onto its back. I carefully raise it into the air, maneuvering towards the woods off the edge of the mesa.

"This is actually kinda fun," it cries as we fly into the woods, "What do we do?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd know. AH! I can't see! The foliage is too thick!"

We crash suddenly into the hard ground, the leaves crumbling with our touch. I hear the dinosaur groan in pain, "That hurt."

"Yeah, it did. Where are we, anyways?"

"This? This is the Forgotten Grotto. The end of the Forgotten Grotto. All who enter are forgotten. This is very bad."

"Yeah, it is. Is the Forgotten Grotto a mystery dungeon?"

"Yes, the worst one ever explored. It is said that _it_ is at its strongest here." The dinosaur cowers behind me as I stand.

"If this is a dungeon, I can get us out with my badge. I just press this button here, and we will teleport to the beginning of it," I explain, pressing the button on the badge and feeling myself rise into the air.

I reappear in a flash of light, large forbidding trees looming of a dark, gloomy passage through the trees. The dino appears beside me, groaning. "Do you ever get used to that?"

"No, I don't. Maybe we should try to find help. We are both criminals now. Who does a criminal go to for help?"

We glance at each other. "Another criminal!"

"I only know of one, and he supposedly is reformed. This is his shell," I say, holding the bloody shell out to the dino.

"Say, this is a Omanyte shell. I had a friend once who told me that his shell has a tracker in it, and can locate the owner if separated."

I glance at him in surprise, "That's convenient. Let's start this thing up!"

I tap the shell, carefully examining the smooth solidified calcium, searching for any sort of mechanism to activate it. I find a small button, hardly noticeable at the center of the shell's spiral. I press it, and the shell flings itself into the air with my holding it and the dino holding my back paws.

We fly over the forest, the shell having a mind of its own as we get mouthfuls of cloud. It slows down before plummeting suddenly down to earth, where a blue slug sits waiting for something. The shell slows to an almost complete stop before crashing onto the slugs back.

"OW! There is no way that turtle was dumb enough to press that button," the slug says before turning to us, "NO! Don't hurt me! I am reformed I say, reformed!"

"Relax, I took the job, but it cost me my partners; my lifelong friends. I hope your shell is worth it, with the cost being my name sullied by _it,_" I spit the word.

"You had a run in with _it_ and survived to remember it? Remarkable! What is _it_ like?"

"I can't say. I was too busy running for my life. I finally caught up to the thief of your shell, who had tied up my partners. We fought, and when he cut me, but more importantly, my partners with razor sharp leafs, it infuriated me beyond belief. I murdered the poor thing in cold blood, and when I freed the girls, they screamed at me, yelling that they hated me! It broke my heart!"

"Wait, you murdered the thing? That's hard core," the dino exclaims, looking at me with admirable eyes.

"No, it is an awful thing to take another's life. I never hope to do it again. Anyways, they teleported back to the guild, where the entire guild awaited my return. I escaped with Dino here, and now I can never go back to civilization!"

"Oh. You got me my shell back, so I will help you. My house is hidden on the beach. You both can stay with me until you figure out what to do."

I nod, wiping my tears away telekinetically, "Really? Thanks!"

"Don't mention it! You have a reward coming too, for getting back my shell. I feel sorry for you, so I'll give you the reward I was originally going to give whoever got my shell back," Omanyte says, "But it's back at my house. My shell can teleport us there now. It is extremely handy."

I nod and feel the distinct sensation that teleporting always brings.

We spin into place in front of Drift Cove. Omanyte carefully walks around the cave to the other side of the rock, where a neat little niche sits with a large furnace and a metal table. "What do you guys think? It's not much, but it's home."

"It's great!" I say thankfully to the creature.

"Thanks," it says, its cheeks turning navy, "That's nice of you to say. Now, tell me about yourself while I work on your reward."

I tell him about my life; about the time I met Via and Vee; about the time when we entered Drift Cove for the first time; about how I gained the ability to hold a single object telekinetically; about how I murdered the strange turtle with hardened electricity.

"Wait, say that again," he commands, looking up from his table.

"I killed the thing by impaling it with a bolt of hardened electricity. Why?" I ask.

"Bolt... That gives me an idea. You see," Omanyte says, picking something up from under the table, "I am an amateur blacksmith. I was going to let you pick a weapon, but I know the perfect one for you. A bow. The only problem is that I don't have any wood. I have metal and string for the bow, but I don't have any wood to make the actual bow."

"Would drywood work?" I ask, thinking back to how I defeated Dino.

"Yeah. Do you have some?"

I nod and take all the splinters out of my bag, "Is this enough?"

Dino glares at me, "That hurt you know!"

"It was supposed to! I was trying to capture you!"

Omanyte glares at both of us, taking the wood over to his table, "Quiet! Yes, this is most definitely enough." He pulls a blue sheet around the table, stopping us from seeing him work.

"Wait," I say, "What will I use? I can only lift one thing. I can't life the bow _and_ the arrows... OH! I get it now!"

Omanyte's head peeks out from the curtain, "Exactly. As long as you can repeat that phenomenon, you have an infinite source of ammo. Unfortunately, drywood loses its unique properties when broken. Did you notice that it was somewhat wet when you gave the pieces to me? When it shattered, it lost most of its ability to repel water. Now, it is just water resistant, rather than waterproof. It will work fine, once I coat it in my special chemical. Fire is still bad for it, just like fire is bad for all wood. Another interesting thing about drywood is that it can burn underwater. That's why most arrows are made from drywood. People can light them on fire and hit anything. I would make some arrows for you, but you'd need another Carry Rune to use them. Most people find only one, and to find _and_ use more than one is really, really rare. The only people I know who wouldn't use one immediately are Psychic's who already have the ability, people with opposable thumbs, and salesmen. I myself have only used one. It really helps with this profession."

I nod, "I bet. How much longer?"

"Well, if we quit talking, I'll be done in a week. If we don't, I'll be done in a month. You should get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

I climb into the straw bed, the steady clanging of hammers creating a symphony of soothing melodies, sending me into the realm of dreams, and opening the window to the subconscious.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it bad? I thought so, but couldn't think of any way to fix it. If it is, or it isn't, please review and tell me. I refuse to post the dungeon and job forms yet again, so go back and look at them! Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter took about five hours, fourty five minutes to write, which is funny, cause it is about 3 thousand more words in the same amount of time. Had a great time writing it, of course. Extremely fun. Then it took like two more hours to revise it, and this wasn't near as much fun as writing it! Anyways, any of you readers ever played Canasta? It's a fun game. If you haven't played it, you should. It's fun. Anyways, in this chapter... We get several new perspectives! My favorites are still the bits about Scyther, and Uxie's is a close second. Now, on to reviews.

**Snarkosaurus:** I am sorry to hear that you will be unable to review chapters until near the end of July. Just review when you can. Yes, the main villain is a legendary, but maybe I'll find a way to bring in a Clefairy as a villain. Also, _it_ is explored a bit more in this chapter. On a random note, Snarkosaurus, please choose your favorite reptilian pokemon. I used your dungeon in this chapter. Thanks for that, by the way. Keep thinking of dungeons while you are away! Oh, and guess what! (^o^)% It's a figure of speech; it is a Bob-omb, and it is EPIC! The site hates greater than symbols, so it is not a boo.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! Please, do not sue me! I own only the characters Daniel, Vee, and Dino. I own the personality of all of them. I own the idea of the dungeon Wicked Woods, but the name belongs to a friend. Frosty Mountain belongs to Snarkosaurus. Gummy Grove belongs to the friend that the character of Via is loosely based off of. Another of her dungeons will show up in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Brainwashed

_Via's Pov_

"_IT_'S COMING," Daniel yells. We run, scared out of our wits. I hear the wind, feel _it_ feed the flame on my back. My back paws lift into the air as I watch Daniel run towards the stairs.

"DANIEL! HELP," I try to scream, but my scarf covers my muzzle, binding my paws close to my body. _It_ covers my eyes, leaving me at the mercy of my hearing. I hear the wind echoing throughout the cave, speaking indistinguishable words into my ears.

_"Who needs him? He left you for dead,"_ a soothing voice whispers quietly in my ear, _"You don't need him. He would gladly leave you behind. He only pretended to be your friend. He just wants your skills. He doesn't care for you. He doesn't care for Vee. He only cares for himself. He only cares for his well-being. You could die, and he wouldn't care. You could break his spirits, break him like a twig. You could hurt him; destroy him!"_

That's right! I do hate him! He left me; he never cared for me! He only wanted me for my skills; my skills of fire! He just wanted light in the caves; he didn't want me there at all! _"Yes,"_ the voice whispers, _"Yes, that's right. Revel in your new spirit; bask in his destruction. You don't need him; he doesn't need you. You are better than him. You are so much better than him. Join me, and I will make you great! I will give you power! I will allow you to destroy him!"_

It is so tempting; this power. I feel it in my grasp. I can almost reach it; the power. I can use it to destroy Daniel. I can use it to destroy his spirit. I... What am I thinking? Daniel is my friend! Why would I give in? Why would he leave me? Why befriend me only to leave me in a cave? It doesn't add up! This voice... it lies. Daniel does care for me! He does care for me, not just my awesome and epic skills. I must resist! _"FOOLISH MORTAL! You dare defy me? I am great; I am PURE POWER! You cannot escape; you cannot defeat me," t_he voice yells.

I hate him. Why? What has happened? I only understand that I hate him. I feel nothing but insufferable rage at his name; Daniel. He must suffer! _"Yes! That's it! You hate him! You must break his spirits, and I know how! Tell him you hate him; tell him that when he takes you from he who finds you. Vee is your friend; I am your friend. We are all you need,"_ the voice tempts, _"We are **all** you need."_

"Hello? Who is there?" a voice asks.

"MMMM!" I shake, struggling against my bonds.

"Two fair maidens, already bound? This is my lucky day. That's a rescue badge on your bonds. Team Animus? You must have come to arrest me," the voice says.

I shake my head, "MMMM!"

"You didn't? Or did you? Are you trying to escape?" the voice asks.

I shake my head again, "MMMM!" I feel a strange feeling in my gut; this man saved me. He is my savior. I know not from what, just that he saved me. He saved me and Vee from something. Maybe... _Daniel._ I shiver.

"Are you cold? Aww, the fire type is cold. How sad. Come on, I know right where you will be warm," the voice says somewhat ominously. I feel vines pick me up, carrying me onward. "I suppose you are wondering who I am. I am Turwig. I saved you. I saved you from a wild Pokemon in this dungeon."

I struggle to uncover my eyes, "You want to see your savior? Who am I to disappoint?"

I feel vines uncover the scarf from my eyes. I see a green turtle with a small sprig on its head. It has brown lines on its shell, and carries Vee on its back. She is not struggling against her bonds, and neither am I. I feel comforted in this stranger's vines.

"Here. Here's the end. You sit there. I'll start a fire," he says suggestively. He walks over to a stack of fire wood, takes a twig, and lights in on fire through the flames on my back. He sets a stack of wood on fire, giving us light.

"Heh, I can't believe that guy didn't expect this. I mean, who trusts someone who has a criminal record? Obviously that stupid blacksmith-in-training Omanyte! And I took his shell! Priceless," my savior says, tossing a gray, bloody shell into the air. The blood glints in the fire-light, and my savior spins in place before grabbing it out of the air. I notice a Shinx with a bright white tail glaring at Turtwig.

"Oh? Did that stupid idiot hire another idiot to catch me? What a laugh! Wait... I recognize you! You caught him in the first place! HA! Gonna get me? Gonna make me pay? Please. You're just a Shinx; a Shinx that I bet can't beat me alone. Why did you come alone, little kitty? Why did you come to get yourself killed? Oh wait! You didn't come alone! You have friends! A Cyndaquil," my savior spits hatefully at the Shinx while pointing at me, "And an Eevee. And I will enjoy watching them squirm as I kill you slowly!"

Turtwig rushes at it, cursing its existence all the while. He withdraws his head into his shell, spinning rapidly at the Demon Shinx. Demon Shinx jumps carefully with its accursed excellent reflexes, landing on my savior's back. Damn, why did it do that? Now the Demon Shinx will try to take me away! I hate it; hate the way it defeats Turtwig. Its back arches, its fur glints with static, its claws dig into Turtwig's back in a feeble attempt to stay lodged on. He screams as Demon Shinx falls into a puddle, a puddle which streams towards my savior. He screams because Demon Shinx's fur, still charged with static, discharges into the water, shocking my savior. Demon Shinx shakes its head, a look of pure confusion readable on its face. Turtwig struggles to stand, skin charred black from the shocking display of power. He spits razor sharp blades of grass at Demon Shinx, striking its skin. A few go awry, slashing Vee and I in the nose. Demon Shinx growls angrily, charging its fur, the tips of its whiskers sparking. It roars and releases the largest bolt of artificial lightning I have ever seen. My eyes widen in horror at the awful might of the Demon Shinx; the bolt solidifies in the air, striking my savior between the eyes. Blood stains the ground as my savior falls to the ground in a crumpled heap, his eyes glazed, and the shell he tossed into the air falls to the ground. I stare at Demon Shinx, scared out of my wits as I feel my scarf untie itself.

"YOU MONSTER," I scream, rushing away, "You killed that nice being! You killed it after it saved us! After you left us for dead! How could you!"

"I hate you," Vee yells, "I HATE YOU!"

We teleport back to the guild as Demon Shinx stares confused at us. We spin into place in front of the guild, a small dinosaur with a purple bud on its back sits fainted beside us. Floatzel walks over to us, "Good job! Where's Daniel?"

"Guildmaster Floatzel! Help us! Daniel has gone insane! He murdered the Turtwig. It wasn't a criminal; it saved us from a horrible fate, and he just killed it," I cry, tears flooding my eyes, the salt making me wince as the tears run into my mouth.

"He went psycho! He murdered it when it saved us! He left us behind, Floatzel. He left us behind to die! He wants to take credit for the creature's capture. He doesn't care about us," Vee cries.

Demon Shinx spins into place beside us, and we run as far as we can. The guild members advance towards it. The dinosaur groans before standing up, "Whoa... What happened?"

"I caught you, and now am giving you an opportunity to escape. With me. Apparently, my actions in that cave were unforgivable," it says to it. The guild members step closer.

It nods, "I wasn't in my right mind. Dungeons do horrible things, you know. They empty your stomach faster, and if you aren't careful, _it_ will get you. That's what happened to those girls. _It_ got them."

"What got them?" Demon Shinx asks, backing closer towards it as the guild members advance.

"No one knows what _it_ is. All that is known is that _it_ has mighty powers, preys on the hungry, and brainwashes its victims against those they love. Now, how do you propose we get out of this?" it asks.

"Can you carry me?" Demon Shinx asks suddenly, and I can see its eyes glint with hope.

"What?"

"Can you carry me?"

"Yes, but I don't see wh- whoa," it exclaims as Demon Shinx climbs onto its back. The dinosaur rises into the air, carrying Demon Shinx with it. Suddenly, it flies into the forest.

* * *

_Vee's Pov_

"They got away," I cry, saddened by the prospect of being unable to to capture that _criminal_, "Why did you let them get away?"

"Did you see where they went?" Guildmaster Floatzel asks, "That forest. Do you know what it is called?"

"No," I say, "What is it?"

"That is the Forbidden Forest. Deep inside is the Forgotten Grotto, where all who enter vanish. We will not see them again," Info-master Chatot explains.

"Aw! I want him to hurt; I want to utterly destroy him," Via yells angrily.

"You'll get your shot. Team Animus is now down to only two members. Via, Vee, who will be your new leader?" Floatzel asks.

"I will," Via says, "I want to."

I nod, "That's fine by me. But what do we do now? We failed to retrieve the Reviver Seed!"

"There is nothing for you to do but train. Train until word returns of Daniel. I feel that he will return, and when he does, we will get him," Dugtrio explains.

We nod and follow him into his training yard.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

I awaken from my dreams. I dreamed that I was Via; I felt everything she felt; heard everything she heard; thought everything she thought. Who could have sent me that dream, that insightful and realistic dream? I know not. Dino snores, causing me to snap out of my thoughts, "Dino. Dino, wake up!"

"Huh," he groans, slowly rubbing his eyes, "What's up?"

"I had a dream last night. _It _got them. I saw their perspective, when in the dungeon. _It_ spoke to them. _It_ is very persuasive. _It_ almost had me hating myself. Are there any ways to return my partners to normal?" I ask sadly.

"No one knows. Well," Dino pauses, "there might actually be one person. Everyone discarded his ramblings as just that, but there might be something to them. He is a Lucario, and he lives at the peak of Frosty Mountain. If we can find him, we might be able to find out more about _it_."

"Where is Frosty Mountain?" I ask, interested in where this is going.

"Do you have a map?" he asks.

I nod, pulling it out of my satchel. We look at it, seeing the details of it in... detail. It is an enchanted map, showing my exact location. I see my face showing at Drift Cove, which is just east of Uxie's Village. Southwest of Uxie's village is the ramp to the guild, and the guild has two other ramps going to the other villages. South to Mesprit's village, and northwest to Azelf's village. Directly north of the guild mesa is a large mountain, the peak covered with snow. There is a path through a forest from here to there, and a direct path from Azelf's village to the mountain. I cannot go through the villages, for I will be apprehended, so this makes the forest a likely choice. West of the mesa is the Forbidden Forest, where deep inside the Forgotten Grotto lies... Forgotten. Dino points at the mountain, and a yellow dot appears at the base.

"That is Frosty Mountain. It is a medium sized mountain, as mountains go, but it is covered in snow year-round. The route to the top is full of twists and turns because it is too steep to climb straight up. The danger of an avalanche is very real near the top, where the rocky ground is slippery and coated in ice. Yodeling isn't recommended. It was discovered by a great reptilian explorer. I'm fairly certain this great reptilian explorer has also discovered a few other dungeons. To get there, we should go through here."

Dino points to the forest, where another yellow dot appears.

"This is Wicked Woods. It's a fairly short dungeon, and its floors are planar. It was discovered by a great branded Swampert."

I nod, placing my map back into my satchel, "Now, for supplies." I dump the contents of my satchel onto my makeshift bed.

"I have three apples, four oran berries, three flame seeds, one flaem seed, a cheri berry, several canteens of water, and a reviver seed. Will that be enough?"

He shakes his head as hammering rings, "No. We need more apples. If we get hungry, we will encounter _it, _and we do NOT want that until we know more about _it_."

Omanyte sticks his head out from behind the curtain, "I have some big apples in my storage. I'll get them for you."

He withdraws his head into his shell, pulling out four big apples and handing them to me. I store them in my satchel with all my other gear, "That everything?"

"Yes. That's everything. Onward, to Wicked Woods!"

We head northwest, the palm trees of the beach slowly mixing with more forest-appropriate foliage. Finally, after an hour of walking, we reach a heavily forested forest. I pull out my map, and my face shows on top of the Wicked Woods dot. I nod, put away the map, and start inwards.

**Wicked Woods Sector One**

Dino and I enter the woods, the ominous trees groaning in the wind. I glance around, seeing Dino shake his head, "That wasn't _it_. That was actually the wind."

I nod, shivering as I notice the trees seeming to glare at me. Sunlight barely reaches the ground, the dense treetops blocking most. The trees grow close together, and the paths suspiciously void of foliage. I walk down one path, Dino following me carefully. We come to a small clearing where a yellowish-orange bug whose body is divided into sectors sits sleeping in the center. We tiptoe by it, but it awakens, spitting a sharp needle at me. I duck, dodging the needle. I shock it, and the weak bug disappears. I see an oran berry bush and harvest several berries off of it, eating one to banish my hunger. I hand one to Dino, but he shakes his head and forces me to put it in my satchel. We come to another clearing, and there is a shimmering circle of bright red mushrooms with white spots. I step into the center, feeling myself fade out.

**Wicked Woods Sector Two**

Immediately upon appearing, several creatures ambush us. In front of me is a small gray and black bird with a yellow beak. It caws, and the light brown bird to my left caws in reply. To my right is a green bug with red eyebrows looking blankly at me. Directly behind me, Dino shimmers into place. To his left is a bug similar to the one we fought in the last clearing, to his right another black bird caws. None of them attack immediately, causing Dino and I to exchange confused looks. I shrug, charging my fur with static while Dino wraps the bug to his left in tight vines. All three birds caw loudly, causing us to wince, and rush to peck me. My fur discharges on impact, and they jolt in surprise as we smell burning fowl. A large black and red dog rushes quickly into the room, chomping the brown bird, causing it to drop a yellow seed as the dog eats it. It barks happily, licking my face. I have found an ally. I smirk to Dino, he smirks back. The green bug to my right spits gross silky and sticky string at me, and I feel myself slow. The bug to Dino's left disappears in his bindings, and it drops shiny gold coins. The dog we befriended barks happily, breathing fire on the bird in front of me. It screeches, disappearing as it drops a green gummy. I struggle to fire a bolt of electricity at the bird to Dino's right, but do. It disappears, leaving a yellow seed in its place. Dino spits several seeds at the bug to my right, and it disappears, leaving behind more coins. As it vanishes, so does my bindings. I gather the spoils, placing them in my satchel.

"Arf! Hai! Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai! I'm Houndour! Thank you for defeating those evil creatures! You are my friends! Yeah! Friends! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! Please take me with you! I can be of great help, please, please, please, please, please, please?" the dog asks repeatedly, bouncing while it speaks.

"No problem. You helped us. We are going to the mountains to find someone to help my friends. I'm sure you will be a great help!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! I know the way! I've lived here my whole life! I can take you to the Frosty Mountain! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Houndour exclaims, bouncing in place while he says each word.

The kid rushes away, and we struggle to keep up with him. He waits for us in the next clearing, where a circle of shimmering red and white mushrooms stands out. He steps into the ring, and he disappears into particles of light. We follow, and find ourselves in another clearing.

**Wicked Woods Sector Three**

Houndour rushes off as we appear, and again, we rush to follow him. The trees in this sector close in on us, and I feel unsafe. Houndour waits for us in the next clearing, and he whimpers as I hear a growl. I hear two more growls, and a rush of unnatural wind rustles the leaves on the trees. My eyes widen, and I take the apples out of my satchel. I hand one to Dino, one to Houndour, and eat one. The wind dies, and Houndour rushes off again.

We follow him into yet another clearing, where he spits fire at a small purple rat. It fades away, and Houndour barks excitedly at the shiny coins it dropped. I laugh before pocketing the coins. He barks happily, rushing off again.

He barks loudly and alarmingly before we can enter the next clearing. Our eyes widen, and hurry to him. Two large brown rats sit on each side of Houndour, baring their teeth and rushing at him. My eyes widen, and I throw a random seed at the first. It explodes when it hits the rat, and it wobbles in place. Dino quickly rushes to the second, binding it with his vines. Houndour blinks before grinning, then spits fire at the first rat, which vanishes and drops more coins. I shock the second rat, and it struggles against the vines. Dino fires several seeds at it with bullet-like speed, and it disappears in its vines. Houndour barks happily, rushing off to find the mushroom ring. I bag the coins quickly to rush after him.

He sits in front of the next ring of mushrooms, waging his tail happily as we walk towards him. He steps into the portal, shimmering and disappearing.

**Wicked Woods Sector Four**

We appear with a small flash of light. Houndour sits in front of us where the next ring of mushrooms is. I blink in surprise and step into it.

**Wicked Woods End**

"Are we out?" I ask.

"Yup, yup, yup, yup, yup, yup, yup! That path will take us to Frosty Mountain," Houndour bounces.

I chuckle and walk up the gravelly path, boulders of all sizes marking the edges. I look at the mountain, its sheer size lowers my spirits. The sun glares at us in the sky, making us sweat. I find a small overhang and sit on a rock under it. I take out a canteen, delighting in the cool liquid as it slides down my dry throat. I dump it on my head, laughing happily as my skin cools. I offer canteens to my partners, who take them and do the same as I. We laugh and continue on the rough, rocky mountain path.

* * *

_At the guild..._

"One three," Dugtrio head number two says, placing one card face-down on the pile.

"Three fours," Sableye exclaims, placing three cards face-down on the pile.

"BS," Dugtrio head number 1 yells.

"DAMN YOU!" Sableye yells, taking all the cards and placing them in his hand.

"The voices... They left! YES!" Scyther yells happily, jumping around.

Farfetched glances at Scyther evilly. "Scyyyyytheeer. Scyyyyytheeer. Goooo siiiit in yoooour coooooorner, Scyyyyytheeeer! AAAAHHHHH!"

"HELP!" Scyther yells, rushing back to his corner, "Th-the voices! THEY'VE RETURNED!"

Sableye, Farfetched, and all three Dugtrio heads chortle.

* * *

_Back with Daniel..._

**Frosty Mountain F4**

The rocky path sprinkled with the white, cold snow lies before us. I step forward, shivering as I step through the snow. I rush forwards, looking for the staircase upwards. I see the marble stairs, climbing up them to get to the next floor.

**Frosty Mountain F5**

The stairs disappear as we step onto the cold rock. Snow shimmers in the air, Houndour winces as flakes land on his face. I pick some sky blue berries off a bush, putting the berries in my satchel. A small tree moves slowly towards me. I glance at it, and it becomes immobile. I glance away, seeing it move towards us with my peripheral vision. I shock it, it smokes, and Houndour spits a large flame at it. It burns, and drops a small chunk of ice. Houndour barks at it, but no matter how much flame he blows at it, it doesn't melt. I, thinking of its uses, place it in my satchel. I continue on the cold path, snow only lightly blocking my sight. I carefully navigate the edge, knowing the fall is lethal. I see the stairs, running towards them and climbing them.

**Frosty Mountain F6**

Immediately upon stepping onto the floor, the stairs disappear. I glance around the room, my eyes glazed with happiness. The entire floor is one room, completely empty of creatures, and filled with items. I pick up the nearest one, a blue orb. I look over it, trying to figure out what it does, when it shatters and all the items fly into my bag. I blink in surprise, noting that I should look through it when I get back to the cove. I walk towards the stairs, but accidentally step onto a weird panel. I feel myself spin in place before disappearing.

**Frosty Mountain F12**

I spin into place, my temporary partners shortly following. "That was extremely convenient. I think we went up," I say, shivering in the blizzard. I take a flame seed from my satchel, have Houndour light it on fire, and continue onwards. We walk slowly in the cold, vision limited. I blink, remembering the items. I look through the items, finding a stair seed. I eat it, and I immediately know the path to the stairs. I motion to my partners, and take off.

**Frosty Mountain F13**

As we climb up the stairs, I take a rope out of my satchel and tie each of us together, "This is so that we don't get separated."

They nod, and we continue exploring in the blizzard. The snow clears slightly, allowing slightly more visibility. I smirk to myself, continuing to search for the stairs. A small brown creature sits in front of us. It has small pinchers, and these help it pinch my paw. I yowl in pain, Houndour quickly setting it on fire. It screeches, disappearing into dust. I shrug and continue with my search.

**Frosty Mountain Peak**

We step onto the peak, the blizzard subsiding, the stairs disappearing. My eyes widen in shock. A large blue jackal like creature is frozen solid in a block of ice. Its eyes shift around wildly, and would widen if they could when it sees us. The jackal wears little, but its fur on its chest looks like a vest. It has a single spike coming out of its chest, and has two spikes coming out of the back of each paw. In front of it, not frozen in ice, is a large brown furry creature with large tusks. On its back is a large, humanoid figure in black robes. I see only red as it glares at me. It knees the brown creatures back, and it turns toward me. I gulp as the black figure unsheathes a blade.

"You! I know you!" I say, memories stirring. I remember little, but know that this figure is evil, and is a murderer, "You are evil!"

A low ominous chuckling emanates from the black robed creature's throat, "I do not know you. I do not know what you are talking about. But, you have come at a most inoppurtune time. A! Front and center!"

Another black robed figure walks out from behind the brown creature. It is slightly more feminine than the first, and her eyes are green, rather than red, "Yes?"

"Take care of this interloper. I must have time to get the Freeze Veil," the first robed figure says.

The jackal's ice cube shakes violently in protest, "Oh, you want to free this creature? I can't allow that. I, the Great A, will destroy you!"

The feminine robed figure rushes at me, two shiny black daggers glinting in her hands. She slices at me and I duck. The knives fly just over my head. My eyes widen in shock.

"This woman will not hold back. She will kill us, if we aren't careful," I say to Dino and Houndour.

"Damn right, I will! Z commanded me to do so. I must obey! Your eyes show recognition. You have met Z before?" she asks.

"Maybe," I say, shaking my head, "It's a blur. I do know I must stop him!"

"I was afraid of this. I was hoping you would give up, so I could spare you, but if you insist, I will kill you. Goodbye."

My eyes widen as she plunges the knives into my heart. Everything goes black as my mind fades into oblivion.

* * *

_Dino's Pov_

That bitch just killed Daniel! She killed my role model! She's evil! She will pay... but how? My eyes widen with an idea. As the woman takes the knives out of Daniel's soulless corpse and cleanses the blades, I whisper my idea to Houndour. His eyes widen in agreement. I spit several seeds at the woman, and she starts in surprise.

"You attacked me! I will kill you for that, little Bulbasaur."

_"Houndour! Now,"_ I whisper to him. He nods, and rushes over to the frozen Lucario as I hold the woman's attention. I jump as she slices at me, duck as she stabs at me. I fling razor sharp leaves at her, and they cut into her robe, revealing some of her features. The hood flies away, revealing pink skin, light brown hair, and the brightest green eyes. My eyes widen in shock.

"H-h-h-h-human!" I stammer.

She chuckles, "Yup! I can't let you go now that you have seen me."

I gulp, chancing a glance at Houndour. He is slowly melting the ice surrounding Lucario. His head quakes, and the ice shatters. The woman glances over her shoulder at the large jackal. He smirks, charging his aura into a bright blue sphere. Her eyes widen as it slams her in the stomach. She flies just over the edge, and I hear her knives dig into the cliff-side. We go over to send her to her doom, but a paw on my shoulder stops me. Daniel stares at me, and I freeze with shock.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

"Stop. I need info."

They glance at me, Dino frozen, the jackal smiling knowingly at me. I nod, my words not needing to be spoken. _Reviver Seed._ I walk to the edge and glance at A.

"A. Tell me what you know, and you will live," I say to her, "Tell me, and I will save you."

"Anything! Just help me," she screams.

I nod to Dino. He uses his vines to bind the woman, who I know see to be only a teenager. He carefully lifts her onto the cliff, not letting her move a muscle.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am A, the weakest member of The Organization," she replies.

"What is the Organization?"

"We are a cult committed to the destruction of the ultimate power."

"What is the ultimate power?"

"The legendaries' powers."

"The Freeze Veil?"

"Articuno's power."

My eyes widen, "What does that mean?"

"When my friend gains control of it, he gains control of Articuno herself!"

"Correct," the jackal says, "Articuno is lost. I feel it. This woman must be eliminated!"

I stop him, "Stop. I think she is under something's influence."

He nods, "Yes, I feel some power affecting her."

"Who controls you?"

She struggles wildly against her bonds, "I can't say! He will kill me!"

My eyes widen. I look through my satchel, finding what I look for. A KO seed. I stomp on her foot, and as she screams with pain, I toss it down her throat. She swallows and immediately faints. I hear a caw and look up to see the first robed figure riding on a majestic blue bird. He waved, and I can almost feel his smug attitude.

"Damn. He got away," the jackal curses.

"Damn is right. That was Z! When I died, I remembered what I once knew of him. He was the one who murdered Mew," I say sadly.

"WHAT! This is bad! We let the murderer of Mew get away!" the jackal screams.

Dino takes this time to speak up. "I thought the murderer of Mew was already caught and killed," he says.

I shake my head, "No, this is a lie. The one who was caught and killed was framed. I am in a position to know... Except I can't remember anything but that."

"Correct. Now, why are you here?" the jackal asks.

"We came to find Lucario. I have some friends that were caught by _it,_" I say.

The jackal shivers uncontrollably, "_IT!_ Impossible! _It_ can't get me here!"

"You are Lucario?" I ask.

"Indeed. I am he. I was caught by _it_ many moons ago. It forced me to kill my rescue team. I, after committing this heinous act, came to my senses and remembered what happened. Unfortunately, it was too late. I came here to meditate, learning _its_ psychic and aura signatures. I can locate _it_, but I cannot force _it_ to fix your friends. They will have to come to their senses on their own. If you are anything like me, than you are on the run, as my partners were. I think I can help you with that," Lucario says, "Maybe. You have a badge?"

I nod, "Yeah, but going back to the guild is a death sentence right now. Even with you there, I don't think I'd be welcomed."

Lucario strokes his chin, "True. Where have you been staying?"

"With our friend, Omanyte."

"Do you have a map?"

I nod, taking it out. "Yeah, why?"

"Let me see it and your badge," Lucario commands. I shrug, but do so, "Okay, I can do that. I can configure your badge to send you to any known location. I would teach you, but it requires that you are special rank."

He tinkers with the badge, finally handing it back to me, "Use this. It will take us to Drift Cove."

I nod, and activate the badge. It locks on to our five psychic signatures and teleports us to Omanyte's house.

* * *

_Omanyte's Pov_

I continue hitting shaping the wood into a suitable form, loving the rhythmic pounding of my hammer on the table. As I smith the weapon, I slip into a trance, as is common. Hours feel like seconds, days feel like minutes. I hear the pop of a teleport right as I finish forming the bow. I string the bowstring, testing the strengthen of it. Satisfied with my creation, I pull back the curtain, expecting to see Daniel and Dino. I do not expect to see a Houndour, and I really do not expect to see the great explorer Lucario with them.

"D-D-D-D-Daniel! I-I-I-I f-finished y-your b-bow!" I stammer in awe of the great explorer Lucario.

"Great," he exclaims, lifting the bow with his mind, "This is great!"

"Daniel, focus," Dino says sternly.

"Right. Omanyte," Daniel says to me, "This is Lucario. Lucario, this is Omanyte."

"Salutations, my good Ammonite. I am Lucario, recently returned from my self-imposed exile," Lucario says politely before bowing to me, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"OH MY ARCEUS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! AAAAH!"

* * *

_At the guild..._

"THE VOICES! THEY'RE STILL HERE!" Scyther yells, rushing over to his corner and curling into a fetal position.

"No they aren't. You're just crazy," Farfetched explains, drawing a card from a deck labeled 'Canasta', "Bonus!"

He draws another one.

"Come on, you want to discard something I have!" Dugtrio head number three pleas. On the table in front of him, there are three fours, four fives and a wild on them, five jacks, three kings, and seven aces. In front of Farfetched are three sixes, four sevens, three fives, two jacks and a wild, five queens, and three kings.

"Nope. I play a stop!" Farfetched yells.

"DAMN YOU FARFETCHED!"

* * *

_Houndour's Pov_

What's going on? What are they saying? Oh, something about town. BORED! I need something interesting! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! INTERESTING! SHINY! I take a coin from Daniel's satchel. Shiny, shiny, shiny! BORED! Bored, bored, bored! Think, think, think, think, think, think. BORED AGAIN! Sassafras! HOLY ARCEUS THAT'S FUN TO SAY! Sassafras, sassafras, sassafras! Heheheheheh. SASSAFRAS! Oh, now they are talking about me! That's interesting! SHINY! Wait, was I doing something? Right! Listening to words!

"...at is Houndour doing?" Friend Daniel asks.

"I am thinking! Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!" I bounce.

Friend Dino sighs, "Okay. I'm going to watch you while Lucario and Daniel go to town."

"Yay! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Dino will play with me," I say excitedly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Friend Dino asks rhetorically.

* * *

_Floatzel's Pov_

What happened in Drift Cove is between Via, Vee, and Daniel. So, naturally, the entire guild has heard about it. I sit in a room filled with screens, watching for signs of criminals. Suddenly, Daniel walks into view with a strange blue creature. What is he up to?

* * *

_Uxie's Pov_

I knowith all. I dost know the location of Daniel. I dost know that he didst not murder without reason. He dost be fully justified. I dost know the identity of _it._ I dost know what _it_ didst do to Via and Vee. I dost know how Danial shall return the fair maidens to normal. He shall succeed in his endeavors. He shall succeed, and will learn the identity of _it_ in time. Now dost not be the time for him to learn this forbidden knowledge. He must grow in skill and power. Mine own brother and sister do agree with mine opinion. As such, we dost setup an event to stall for time. Hark, the event's time dost draw near! See mine work. I dost see Daniel walking into mine own town. See mine brother and sister. They dost confront him. They do teleport him back to Omanyte's house. _'Azelf. Mesprit. Hast thou located the Carry Rune we dost need him to own?'_ I doth ask of mine own flesh and blood.

_ 'Tee hee hee! Yes, brother dear! We did! What do you want us to do with it?'_ mine own sister Mesprit giggles.

_'What do you think, sister dear?'_ mine own brother Azelf asks, _'We must find a way to get it to Daniel without his knowledge!'_

_ 'Correct, brother. Thou must find a way to give the Rune to he who most needs it; Daniel. He must utilize it most correctly if he art to succeed in his own endeavors. Thou mustn't let him discover thine actions! Dost I make myself most clear, Brother and Sister?'_ I dost ask of mine own siblings.

_'Thou art, I mean, you are coming through crystal clear. We will not let him discover our actions,'_ mine brother Azelf doth say.

_'Yup! Tee hee hee! Bye brother dearest,'_ mine sister dost giggle.

Mine siblings had better understand the peril of our actions. If they dost 'screw up' as the young generation doth say, then the entire world shall be in the most extreme of perils!

* * *

_Dino's Pov_

"And that is how I fought off an Oddish! You believe me, right? Right, right, right, right, right?" Houndour bounces.

That windbag is entirely too hyper. It's almost as if he has ADHD and ate charcoal coated in Cheri Berry juice with sugar sprinkled on it! To most fire types, charcoal is a drug. It enhances their speed and activity, making them as hyper as a child on Christmas morning. With Cheri Berries being the preferred berry for most fire types, and as it is the same as charcoal, but with a lesser effect, it coupled with the charcoal and sugar can send any fire type into a quick rampage. Unfortunately, he didn't eat the concoction, so he won't have the inevitable crash. Damn, this is bad. Daniel and Lucario need to hurry back. I can't take much more of this!

Suddenly, a small stone with sky blue runes engraved in it appears in front of me. It has writing on it. _'To Dino. This is for Daniel when he returns. Please get rid of this note when you finish. Give it to __him, or we will find you! Sincerely, Enigma.'_

I glance around carefully, waiting for the perfect time to commit my next act. Omanyte sits at his table, pounding away at something, Daniel and Lucario still haven't returned, A still hasn't woken up, and Houndour is talking rapidly at something. I quickly shove the note into his mouth, he blinks in surprise, swallows, and burps. Burps fire, that is.

I hear the distinct sound of a teleport, "Dino? Why are you charred? OH! A Carry Rune! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," I groan, feeling my consciousness fade away into darkness.

* * *

_Via's Pov_

I glance at the entrance to the strange forest. A sign stands there, distinct and tall. Vee hops with her sister over to it and reads it aloud.

_"Gummy Grove,"_ she reads. Her sister hops excitedly around it.

"Gummy! Gummy, gummy, gummy," she exclaims happily.

"Vera, you go back home now. We'll bring you home gummies," Vee bribes.

"Gummy? Okay! I go home," Vera says. We activate our badges to send her to the guild.

"Ready, Vee?" I ask.

"Absolutely! These Gummies will help us discover a way to destroy Daniel," Vee replies.

"I know! It's great! Soon, we will have our revenge," I exclaim, walking into the forest where gummies grow on bushes and Poke grows on trees; Gummy Grove.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

"Done!" Omanyte exclaims, pulling the curtain open. He hands me a remarkable leather quiver, filled to the brim with arrows. The quiver's trim is simply titanium painted gold, and the leather, at least the few inches where it shows, is actual leather coated in special waterproof chemicals. The arrows are made of drywood left over from the bow, which sits on the table. Some of the arrows have a metal tip, while others have flame seeds stabbed onto them. The feathers, Omanyte assures me, are made from the discarded feathers of a Skarmory, letting them slice through the air and giving them extra distance. I gratefully accept the quiver, strapping it to my front right forearm.

"Omanyte?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"How do the arrows fit in this?"

"I don't really know. I just had a gut feeling that it would work," he explains.

"Alright. Can I have the bow?" I ask.

"Sure. I did make it for you, you know."

I nod, lifting the bow. Omanyte rushes off to set up a target. I pull an arrow from the quiver, aim the bow at the target, and release. It flies through the air in a split second, striking the target dead center, "I love this bow! Omanyte?"

"Yes?"

"You are not an amateur!" I exclaim.

I take the arrow from the target and place it back in the quiver, and the opening glows as it slides in. I blink before shaking my head and examining the bow.

Omanyte really out did himself. The drywood he masterfully glued back together, and the bow seems to be only one piece of wood. He stained it dark brown, making the grain pop. The grip, in case someone needs to borrow it, is made of a small piece of wood, also stained. The bowstring twangs sharply when pulled, and is shiny in color. The ends of the string blend with the bow expertly, and the seam in unnoticable. The bow has a gold strip down it.

"Omanyte, is this paint?" I ask.

"No," he responds, "That's actual gold. See, I am the creator of the technique I call Tensile Enhancing. I discovered that when one joins metal, preferably one that has high malleability, with cured wood, the strength of the resulting substance is increased tenfold! It makes it harder to draw, but as you are using strength of mind, rather than strength of body, it should be extremely easy for you to draw. Do you understand?"

"No," I state.

"I get it," Lucario says, "Did you discover this when the levels of the chemical Adrenaline in your body were at their peaks? And how do you combine the cations with the fibres of the wood? Do the materials undergo nuclear fusion?"

I stare at them blankly, "I did not understand a word of that."

They shrug. "Doesn't matter," Omanyte says, entering an increasingly technical conversation on the wonders of nuclear fusion with Lucario. I tune them out and focus on practicing my archery.

* * *

_Vee's Pov_

**Gummy Grove End**

We finally finish exploring the dungeon, our bags filled with gummies of all colors. Hovering above a stump in front of us is a bright magenta gummy that shines with mystical power. My breath leaves me as I revel in the sight of the sacred gummy.

"The Wonder Gummy," Via gasps.

I stare, hypnotized by the sight of the most epic gummy in existence. I step forward subconsciously, reaching for the forbidden gummy of the gods. I grasp it in my mouth, carefully biting it in half. I offer half to Via, and we gobble the most delicious food we will ever have the pleasure of tasting. I feel my mind expand, see the possibilities of every action, know exactly how to destroy Daniel. I glance evilly at Via, and she returns my ominous expression with one of her own.

"We going to do it?"

"Yes."

"And we will..."

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go to Drift Cove."

"Yes."

We activate our badges, the knowledge of the Wonder Gummy allowing us to teleport directly there. We sneak around to the back of the cave, watching the demon before us.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

I shoot another bull's eye for the fifteenth time in a row. I take the arrow out of the target and place it back in the quiver. I start to aim at the target again, when I see an arrow sticking out of my chest. My majestic bow falls to the ground as I stare wide-eyed in shock. I fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, blood pouring out of the wound. "AAH!" I scream. I see the blurring figures of Lucario, Omanyte, Dino, and Houndour rush towards me. I hear them discuss what happened, but my vision leaves, and my mind blanks of everything but one thought. _Damn. I don't want to die again._

* * *

_Several seconds earlier from Via's Pov_

I stare at Demon Shinx from the back. Look at it, smugly shooting that poor target, probably imagining the target is Turtwig, bless his soul. I feel my mind working harder, the Wonder Gummy waking up the part of the brain psychics use for telekinesis. I glance at Vee, feeling her mind working at the same speed at mine, and nod. I carefully levitate an arrow out of its quiver, making sure Demon Shinx doesn't notice. I carefully levitate it over, aiming it straight at the cavity where that _Demon's _heart would normally be. I glance at Vee again, checking for confirmation. She nods her approval and I send the arrow soaring directly into that demon's chest. As it, no, he drops to the ground, I feel extreme horror at the dastardly deed I just committed. How could I kill my best friend? How could I even begin to atone for my crime? I start to take another arrow out of his quiver to suicide when the body jolts and a bright light shines through the opening of his satchel.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

I carefully move my limbs, staring at my friends staring at me, "What? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

They nod, and suddenly I understand, "I died, didn't I? Hey look! An arrow! That'll be a pain to extract."

They laugh, and Lucario starts speaking, "The one you met first has had her spell broken. I'd recommend that you show caution."

Sudden pain strikes my body. I see a second arrow protruding from my chest, "Aw, shit... NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

_A few seconds prior in Vee's Pov_

How dare it stand again! How dare it live through death! I glance at Via and am shocked as she sits down and cries. I shake my head. It matters not; Daniel must die! I carefully take an arrow from the quiver, sending it straight through its heart. I feel horror. Such horror! What have I done? What did I do? I killed him! I killed my best friend! I notice not the strange blue creature taking the arrows out of Daniel's chest. I do not notice him staring in our direction. I _do_ however, notice a strange light coming from Daniel's satchel, and his wounds healing magically.

* * *

_At the guild..._

"I KEEP HEARING VOICES! AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Scyther screams.

"EVERYTHING!" Farfetched, Sableye, and all three Dugtrio heads yell simultaniously.

"Heh," Sableye chuckles, "You walked into that one!"

* * *

_Daniel's Pov after being somewhat revived_

I'm alive. How? How is it that I live? Wait... Reviver Seeds! I suppose I should've looked through my satchel after getting back... Oh well. At least I am alive. Lucario's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"The spell is broken. Your friends are now back in their right minds... Sort of. They are currently suffering from PTSD. They can't believe they killed you, even if you did return to life. Thankfully, your Reviver Seeds worked fast enough to revive you before they could commit suicide. They are over there. Go to them, Daniel. They need you," Lucario says.

I rush over to where he indicated, seeing my two best friends broken down, crying their eyes out. I slam into them, hugging them, and their crying slows while the return my hug.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it great? I thought so! ... Kinda. I had fun with this chapter, and all the different personalities in it. Interesting to note that I actually had my friend who Via is loosely based on help me fix the parts in Via's pov. The credit for the dungeon Gummy Grove goes to her, the name of Wicked Woods goes to another friend of mine, and the credit for Frosty Mountain goes to Snarkosaurus. Thanks for the dungeons, and send more in people!**

**Easter Egg time!**

Floatzel references Dumbledore.

The guild staff play BS and Canasta.

When _It_ was talking to Via, the original line was _"FOOLISH FOOL! ..."_ That was a reference from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door until my friend said it sounded to much like me and not like _IT_. She also said Mortal works better there, so that's what I did.

Dino's ramble about charcoal and ADHD is just a creative liberty I took. I do have ADHD, which is one reason I tend to write at night, as my medicine has already kicked in and not worn off.

**Now, press that big blue button and review! Don't forget to add me to favorite story, favorite author, story alert, and author alert! If you like this story, you can check out my others, and I will be appreciative. Just note that they aren't as great as this. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I am loving how I have inspiration for this chapter, and in turn I bet all you regular readers are loving the semi-daily updates! I love writing this, and I love getting reviews. Anyways, this chapter took about four and a half hours to write. That's pretty good for about 7000 words, I think. I've decided I really like writing with multiple point of views, and am going to continue writing in this style. Expect some odd point of views later in the story! I want to thank Pure Gamer and MissRaevalynn for adding this to their favorite story lists, and Pure Gamer for adding me to her favorite authors list. You know, I actually do quite a bit of research when I write. For my Pokemon fanfics, I use Serebii dot net, for my Zelda fanfics, I use ZeldaDungeon dot net, and for my Mario fanfic I used MarioWiki dot com. Anyways, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own only the personalities of the characters, the actual characters Daniel, Vee, and Dino, Snarkosaurus owns Frosty Mountain, and my friend owns the Mesa Dungeon and Gummy Grove.

* * *

Chapter 6: Balance

_Lucario's Pov_

Those poor kids. I know how they feel. I was like that at first. Took me years to return to normal. I just wish they had the team bag, like Daniel did. I almost did commit suicide, but something told me that my time hadn't come. Hopefully Daniel will help the girls return to normal sooner then they would have otherwise. Something still bothers me, though. What about A? What is her deal? Why did Daniel take such an interest in her? My eyes widen, remembering something important.

"DANIEL! Got any rope in your bag?" I ask hurried.

He shakes his head, "No, but try asking Omanyte."

"Omanyte?"

"Yeah, I have rope. Take it," he says, handing me a large coil of rope.

I take it and carefully tie A up, for in the commotion Dino had released her. I walk over to the ocean, scoop up water in my paws, and splash it in her face. She spits, shaking her head.

"What was that for?" she asks.

Daniel looks up. He carefully carries his partners over, sits them on the makeshift bed, and starts over to us.

"A, who are you?" he asks.

"My name? It is A?" she asks.

Daniel glances at me with a concerned expression on his face, "Lucario, is this bad or is this good?"

I rub my chin. "Hmmm... First off, my name is Ramen. Second off, I don't know if she has really forgotten or if she is pretending."

He nods. "I can get that checked out. ELDER UXIE," he yells, "Come here!"

A floating pixie with a yellow head, a blue body, a blue tail, and closed eyes teleports next to him, "Yes? Thou didst call for mine own presence, correct?"

Daniel sighs and rolls his eyes, "Yes, Uxie. Can you check to see if this girl's memories were really erased?"

"Tis within mine prowess, so I shall do as thou didst ask," Uxie says, humming while his eyelids glow magenta, "This human hast had her memories erased, but this occurrence is not of mine own doing. Tis the work of evil magicks."

"_It?_" Daniel asks.

"Nay, tis not the work of _it._ Tis the work of... That dost be most odd... These readings art most confusing; Clefairies cannot wipe memories!" Uxie exclaims.

"Actually, it may be possible with the move Metronome," I say, wondering how the being of knowledge could possibly have missed that.

"Aye, tis the work of metronome. Ramen, just so thou dost know, I missed that not, for I wished to test thine knowledge. Thou hast passed mine test, so thou shallt live," Uxie says, "But I dost digress. This human hast had her own memories wiped, and it is up to thee," he points at Daniel and his teammates, "to help her recover her own lost memories. Daniel, thou dost know the feeling of losing thine memories, correct?"

He looks at Uxie with a slightly confused look on his face. I see his mind working, placing the pieces of the puzzle together, "Yes. That is correct. I get flashes of memory every now and then. That day we joined the guild... Wow," he blinks in surprise, "That wasn't even a week ago. Anyways, that day I remembered eating bacon and pancakes with my younger twin siblings. When she," he points at A, "killed me, and when I saw Z... I hated him. I hated that he killed Mew. I still don't know why he killed Mew, or how I know he killed Mew, only that I must be the one to kill him."

"Indeed. Tis as I and mine own siblings didst fear. Thine memories of thy previous incarnation didst return to you upon thine death. This forbidden knowledge should be in your possession not, for it dost be most... Forbidden. Thou must strive to die not. Thou must also help A," Uxie explains.

I glance at Daniel. Many people use Reviver Seeds, but they never incite memories of a past life. I close my eyes, the world bursting with bright colors. I glance at Uxie, who glows a yellow most majestic. I glance at Omanyte, whose bright blue outshines a small seed of dark. I glance at Dino, whose bright green color outshines a slightly larger seed of darkness. I glance at Houndour, laughing at the pure innocent lavender of him. I glance at Vee and Via, sighing with sadness at their auras. Vee's normally innocent light gray is shadowed by lingering shadows, and now is an extremely faded gray. Via's normal fiery red is also shadowed by lingering shadows, and is now faded to almost transparent pink. I glance at A. My mind works overtime at the sight. When at the peak, her aura was the darkest shade of forest green I had ever seen. Her aura now shines bright lime, and I note that it has no darkness surrounding it, but does have the minor blue swirl all humans' auras have. Now, I glance at Daniel, and Uxie's words make sense. His aura is a majestic gold, and I stare at him in shock, for the gold has a slight swirl of blue. I blink open my eyes, and chuckle nervously as Uxie turns toward me.

_"Thou cannot tell a soul what thou didst just see,"_ Uxie tells me telepathically. I nod vigorously in response.

"Daniel. Thou must help this human. Take her with thine team to the guild. Mine siblings and I willst go to the guild and explain the events of these last few tragic days," Uxie says, teleporting away.

"So, who was that?" A asks.

"That was Uxie," Daniel explains, "He is the village elder. Now, we can't call you A. A is not a good name for one such as you. No, we should call you something else. How do you feel about the name Abbi?"

A glances around, eyes filled with confusion. "Oh! Are you talking to me? Abbi will work," she says. Daniel nods.

"Good. Now, can you help me carry the girls to the guild? I have to collect all my stuff," Daniel asks while untying her.

She nods, picking the Eevee and Cyndaquil up carefully and gently. It is only now that I realize the state of the Cyndaquil. Her flame is dangerously low. My eyes widen, and I feel a burning need to help her. I pour some of my aura into a sphere, break the sphere into two, and give each of the girls a part of it. I check with my aura again, and their auras gain some luster. Daniel looks at me, eyes filled with gratitude as he collects his things. He takes his bow, storing it in his bag. Then he walks over to me.

"Ramen, you should take care of these guys. The time of mourning is gone. You should get over your partners' deaths. Why not make another rescue team? I would be extremely glad to have you around the guild, plus you are strong enough to protect your teammates."

"But who would want to form a rescue team with me?"

He chuckles, pointing at Dino, Houndour, and Omanyte.

"Them. Well, maybe not Omanyte. I have an idea for him, but the other two would likely love to be in a team."

"That's true. I'm sure they would. I'll ask them later, but in the meantime, you should go. Have fun, and good luck," I wish.

He nods, walking over to Omanyte. He whispers something to him, and Omanyte's eyes perk up with excitement. He nods vigorously, and goes with Daniel and Abbi towards town.

* * *

_Chatot's Pov_

Uxie came to the guild today. Said Daniel is not a criminal. I wanted to argue with him, but he _does_ know everything. I know Daniel will come to the guild today. So I must tell the guild the news, or they will attack on sight. Those were their orders.

"Hello. This is Info-master Chatot with an important announcement. You are not to attack Daniel. I repeat, you are not to attack. He is innocent. Good day," I say into the microphone.

I hear a scream coming from the mess hall. Something about voices. I'll look into it later. Right now I should work on making Team Animus's room livable.

* * *

_A few seconds earlier in the mess hall..._

"Hello. This is Info-master Chatot with an important announcement. You are not to attack Daniel," Chatot says over the speaker system, "I repeat, you are not to attack. He is innocent. Good day!"

"The-the voices! Why won't they leave me alone," Scyther yells, crawling back into his corner, "Why? Why? WHY?"

"They hate you," Sableye says while chuckling to himself, "Three sevens."

"BS!" Dugtrio head number two yells.

"Nope! Ha!"

"Screw you, Sableye!"

* * *

_Vee's Pov_

Cold. So cold. Scared. So very scared of _it_. Scared of this thing carrying me. Daniel assures that it is safe. He says that this thing is nice. I don't believe it. Not after that. I see a ghost, and it scares me. Daniel died! He can't be talking to me! I struggle against the arms of this thing carrying me. The arms hold me tight. Daniel jumps into the thing's arms, rubbing against me. Warm. He is warm. Ghosts aren't warm! Daniel isn't a ghost! Yes! He is alive!

"D-Daniel?" I struggle to say.

"Shh," he whispers, "It'll be alright. Trust me. I know what _it_ said to Via, and assume _it_ said some of the same things to you. I care about you for you, not just for your invaluable skills. You and Via are my best friends, and I would never ever hurt you! _It_ made you kill me. _It_ made you stab me through the heart. _It_ lied to you. _It_ said that hating me would crush my spirits; crush my resolve. _It_ was wrong. It just strengthened _it_. I set out to find a way to fix you. And I did fix you, through my death. Relax, Vee. Relax Via. I am here, and we are friends. We are at the guild."

I hug him, feeling Via move to do the same. His chest heaves with comforting laughter, his body warm with heat. The arms holding us move as we do, eventually setting us down at the guild entrance.

"Daniel," the owner of the arms asks, "Should I go inside?"

He nods, "Indeed. They will know. Uxie came here."

I lean on his right shoulder, Via leaning on his left. He walks forward, and we walk with him to avoid falling to the ground.

* * *

_Floatzel's Pov_

I see them on the screens. I see them, the group of five. The Human, the Shell-fish, the Eevee, the Cyndaquil, the Shinx. I know that Uxie was correct. Via and Vee lean on Daniel's shoulders, and he walks slowly to help them. The human stands behind them, her face glowing with fear. I know that she is welcome. I know the events that occurred on the mountain peak. I also know of the caverns beneath the guild, and the precautions my ancestors put into place to lock them. I know the human's presence here will destroy the lock, but she needs comfort. She will be welcome here. The Omanyte looks around, his eyes wide with excitement. He rushes around, looking at everything and gasping with innocent excitement. I chuckle as they reach the mess hall, the looks on the faces of my staff hilarious. I see Scyther huddling in his corner. He is often there, clutching his knees to his chest. I see my staff wave the group onward to my office, where I sit watching all. I see the slackers going back to their card game, seeing Sableye curse out Farfetched again. I laugh, opening the door when a knock sounds throughout my office.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

I knock on the door carefully, not wanting to disturb my friends too much. Guildmaster Floatzel stands there with a grin on his face, obviously happy to see me. It now occurs to me that he did not try to capture me when I returned from Drift Cove. He stood back, watching the others. I grin, happy to see him as well.

"Guildmaster," I say, bowing to him.

"Daniel. You have had quite the adventure these past few days, haven't you?" Guildmaster asks.

I nod, "Indeed. I landed in the Fogotten Grotto, escaped with my badge, teleported to Omanyte's house at Drift Cove, went with Dino to Frosty Mountain, confronted the killer of Mew, who escaped on Articuno, fought this human, who has lost all her memories, and found the legendary explorer Ramen the Lucario."

He glances at me, surprised at the events, "Wow, I am impressed. I assume you fixed Vee and Via?"

I nod, "Yeah, but it hurt like hell to do so. I don't really care for being impaled through the heart twice."

"It took your death to snap them out of it," he says knowingly, "Reviver Seeds?"

"Yeah. Now, Guildmaster, I have a question. Are there any empty rooms where we could put Omanyte's blacksmithing stuff? I told him he could probably move here."

He nods, "There is a room next to the training hall. But your news disturbs me. You say you found the killer of Mew, and he escaped on Articuno. How?"

"He has the Freeze Veil, Guildmaster."

A look of utter horror crosses Guildmaster Floatzel's face, "No. That's not possible."

"It is. Oh, right. One more thing. You might have another rescue team join soon."

"Oh? Who?" he asks.

"Ramen, Dino, and a Houndour."

"That's a balanced team. They will do well."

I nod, "I know."

Suddenly, the entire mesa quakes, the office shaking and rocks falling onto the desk. I hear a large rip, and exit out into the hall, where the quaking is greater. I rush down the hall, the shaking getting stronger, until I pass a door and the shaking slows. I back up and enter the door. Inside is a dusty bed and a small crevice in the floor. The crevice is gradually getting larger, and finally the quaking subsides. Floatzel walks into the room, followed by Abbi, Omanyte, Via and Vee, and the rest of the guild.

"I was afraid of this. My ancestors discovered the dungeon, and sealed it, the dangers being too dangerous for the common people. They locked it with a special key, a key that now has arrived. That human is the key. Actually, any human would have worked. But this dungeon is dangerous. We must block it off."

I shake my head, "No. I have a better idea. Dugtrio can use this as his training dungeon. Most of the wild Pokemon should have faded by now. If, at least, it was sealed as well as you say it was."

Guildmaster contemplates this, "True. I'll leave it up to Dugtrio."

Dugtrio head number one shakes his head while the other two head nod. Head number one glares at the other two, which glare back. "You guys suck," head number one says to the other two.

"Yup," head number three says.

"Well, we can put caution tape up around it. No one is allowed in without our approval. Come on, guys. Let's go back to our cards," head number two says. The staff leaves, following the Dugtrio back to the mess hall. I stay in the room with the girls, Abbi, and Guildmaster Floatzel.

"That works. You guys should go to bed. It's late, and I'm sure you haven't slept well recently," Floatzel says. Suddenly, I feel extremely tired, and I walk to our room and climb into my bed. Abbi looks at me, and I realize something.

"We only have three beds, but five people. That's bad. What will work?" I ask aloud. Via and Vee huddle together, shivering.

"D-daniel! Th-the dark! It reminds us of _it_! We won't be able to sleep!"

"Can we sleep on your bed? Omanyte can take mine, and Abbi can take Via's," Vee says, still shivering. I call in Chatot, explain the situation, and he agrees.

"Alright, but only until you guys get better." They hop happily onto my bed, and fall asleep.

* * *

_Via's Pov_

_"Via,"_ an angry voice whispers to me, _"Via. Why did you kill me, Via?"_

"Daniel! I-I didn't mean to!"

_"Via,"_ Daniel whispers, _"I don't care, Via. You killed me; betrayed my trust! For that, I will always hate you. You are a foolish mortal, caring nothing for me; caring only for my power."_

"NO! You aren't real!"

_"But I am, Via. I am real. Nothing you can say will change that; nothing you do will make me go away,"_ Daniel whispers, his voice distorting slightly into another.

"You aren't Daniel!"

_"Oh, aren't I? I am the one who helped you free your parents; helped you in that dungeon. And you betrayed me! You betrayed me to side with that evil turtle! That turtle ruined you,"_ Daniel whispers unlike Daniel, _"That turtle killed you. When you sided with him, it broke me. It destroyed me like you wanted."_

"I didn't want to! I was forced; coerced into it by _it."_

_"FOOL! Do not blame __**it**__ for your own desire. __**It**__ is just a manifestation of the darkness inside you; me. I am real; I am your guilt, your hatred, your dark desires, your deepest secrets, and your inner killer. I am __**IT**__! And I am still here, Via. Nothing you will ever do will change that. Not even the shame of killing your dear,"_ _It_ spits, _"dear partner can get rid of me. It just broke my hold on you. That is easy to fix."_

"NO! I won't listen! You can't force me to attack my friends!" I scream.

_"Oh, but I can! I already have! And once you commit a dastardly deed, others follow much more easily! Your foolish mortal mind is nothing compared to my power; my pure power. I am pure power; I am the darkness; I will never be defeated!" It_ cackles.

_"Via,"_ the soothing voice of my friend says, _"Do not listen! __**It**__ is a liar. __**It**__ is not me; __**it**__ does not know me; __**it**__ does not know my emotions. I am most glad you killed me, Via. You did what __**it**__ said, and __thus__** it**__ lost __**its**__ hold on you. Do not despair, Via. I am with you. Just wake up. Via, wake up."_

I feel myself starting to awaken, and _it_ struggles to regain a foothold, _"NO! NO, THIS IS WRONG! You can't do this! Via, dear dear Via, I am power! I can give you anything! Power, wealth, knowledge! Anything!"_

"You have nothing I want. What I want is my friends, my friends who love me. My friends who would do anything for me, even die. Begone, DEMON! Begone in the name of Arceus!"

A loud, pained screech sounds through my mind, waking me up, where Daniel sits staring at me, compassion in his eyes. As I stare into his eyes, I hear _it_ finish speaking.

_"I'll be back, Via. Just you wait. You will be mine, and I will kill you and your friends too."_

* * *

_Earlier from Daniel's Pov_

I awaken quickly, dreams of a life I once loved fading from my mind as Via struggles with her inner demons. I awaken because she kicked me; kicked me in her sleep. I feel a _presence_ in my mind; feel it tethering my mind to Via's. I hear _it_ whisper _its_ words of darkness to her in my voice. I will it to change, and _it_ does. The voice slowly shifts to a dark one, and I whisper to her.

_"Via, do not listen! __**It**__ is a liar. __**It**__ is not me; __**it**__ does not know me; __**it**__ does not know my emotions. I am most glad you killed me, Via. You did what __**it**__ said, and thus __**it**__ lost __**its**__ hold on you. Do not despair, Via. I am with you. Just wake up. Via, wake up."_ I shake her body gently.

I hear _it_ struggle to regain _its_ hold on her mind. I smile sadly as she succeeds in banishing it. My eyes shine with uncried tears, showing my deep worry for her. She opens her eyes, staring into mine with her wonderful amber eyes.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You are most welcome," I reply. I whisper comforting words to her until she returns to sleep.

I carefully get up, not wanting to disturb the girls, and walk outside to the outdoor training yard of the guild. I take my bow out of my satchel, readying an arrow.

_Stupid __**it,**_ I think, firing the arrow into the target,_ stupid Turtwig._

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

_Stupid Z._

Twang. Whistle. Twang. Whistle. Crunch. The first arrow splits down the center.

_Stupid organization._

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

_Stupid everything._

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

I walk over to the targets, retrieving all of my still usable arrows. I walk back over to where I was, readying my bow again.

_What does __**it**__ have against me?_

Twang. Whistle. Clang.

I blink, the arrow hitting metal. I fire again.

Twang. Whistle. Clang.

I walk over to where they hit, seeing the arrows digging into the target; a metal vest.

"Couldn't sleep, eh?" I hear a female voice ask. I turn quickly, seeing Abbi with her knives, "I couldn't either."

"Ah. I came out here to think; to vent my anger on an innocent target."

She nods, tossing one knife directly at the metal vest, where it splits my arrow in half. I glare at her and she shrugs.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. What are you thinking about?"

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"My life. What I was, what I am."

Whoosh. Crunch. I glare again.

"What?"

"Could you stop? Those arrows are expensive."

"Sorry," she says. I nod.

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"What's on your mind?" she asks.

Whoosh. Thump.

"Via. Vee. That Turtwig. _It_. Z. You."

Twang. Whistle. Twang. Whistle. Crunch.

"You have issues."

Whoosh. Thump.

"Unfortunately more than most."

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"You aren't alone."

Whoosh. Thump.

"Oh?"

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"I have problems too. I can't remember anything. I know I was bad, cause you told me, and I know I called myself A, but everything else is gone. It's like I didn't exist."

Whoosh. Thump.

"I'm sorry."

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"It's not your fault."

Whoosh. Thump.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't used that KO seed, you would have your memories."

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"Yes, but I would also be trying to kill you."

Whoosh. Crunch. I glare again.

"True."

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"You are a good person, Daniel."

Whoosh. Thump.

"It is really hard to be. I'm just so angry all the time! Why did _it_ target me? What did I do to _it_?"

Twang. Whistle. Thump.

"Probably nothing."

Whoosh. Thump.

"No. I did something to anger _it_. _It_ wouldn't target me without reason."

Twang. Whistle. Clang.

"Maybe."

Whoosh. Crunch. Clang.

"Well, I should probably go back to bed," I say, gathering my arrows, "I'm exhausted."

"Alright."

Whoosh. Thump.

"You can stay out here. Good night."

Whoosh. Thump.

"You too."

Whoosh. Thump.

* * *

_? ? ? Pov_

He dost be most troubled. Didst mine gift trouble him, or dost his troubles stem from elsewhere? I hast been forbade by mine lord from talking with him. Mine presence in his mind hast alerted _it_. I didst put him in grave peril. Surely mine lord shall protect him. I dost know not. I cannot feel mine lord's presence. Mine lord hast forsaken me. What hast I done? Didst the contact between Daniel and his friend break mine lord's own rule? I dost fear it did. I shalln't contact again. I mustn't disobey mine own lord; mine own father. He would be most furious with mine actions. I dost be blessed to be a silent observer for Daniel; contacting him wouldst be most perilous for mine well-being. But mine mind is mine own. _It_ mustn't discover mine presence. _It_ mustn't break Daniel. Daniel dost be the one, the one who shall destroy _it_. That dost be the reason for mine interference. For if his own partners dost be affected, then he himself shall fall. This dost be the reason for mine death; the reason mine own lord, mine own _father,_ didst send me here. This dost be why I dare not reveal mine presence again. Hark! My host dost awaken!

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

I feel... refreshed. I feel comforted. I feel safe. I watch Via and Vee awaken, staring at me as I sit at the desk. I sit there, writing in my journal. Writing the account of the day before. This is habit, one hard-wired into my brain by Uxie. They continue staring. I wonder why, when I look at my paws. My blue fur is starting to fade, changing from magnificent blue to an odd sky. Via hops off the bed, walking over to me. She tackles me to the floor in a happy hug, Vee shortly following. We laugh, awakening the others. Abbi must have followed me back to the room, for she stands up at the foot of her bed, yawning widely. Omanyte sits up straight, happily slithering, or whatever it is that snails do, around the room. I glance out the window, seeing the sun shining and not a cloud in sight.

We head to the mess hall, where Farfetched just finished cooking breakfast. I scramble towards him, grabbing a plate of eggs and ketchup and sausage. Sausage... Not as good as bacon, but still great! The flavor mixes with the ketchup, sending my taste-buds on a trip down a river as a raft. My taste-buds fly through the rapids, and stay for the slows. I start with the eggs as the sausage departs the raft. The eggs clearly have cheese in them, for the raft speeds up again, spinning through the river rapids. The raft slows, returning to the start of the rapids as the taste lingers. I take another bite of sausage, this time with eggs and ketchup. The raft zooms forward through the rapids, continuing through the loop rapidly, finally coming to a halt as I run out of food. I sigh happily, wondering how others feel about the joys of eating. I shake my head, coming to my senses.

I see Abbi take a bite of her eggs, smiling widely, eyes glowing, and I know that she has found a new favorite food. She shovels them into her mouth, and my smile fades, knowing she will be sick as a dog later. Farfetched stands at the counter, absentmindedly wiping it down with a damp rag as he talks to Omanyte, who is drowning his taste-buds with non-alcoholic milk. I blink and shake my head, wondering where that thought came from. When I cannot discover the reason, I shrug and forget about it. I hear a loud, somewhat obnoxious voice talk loudly over the speaker system of the large guild.

"Attention. A guild meeting has been initiated by Guildmaster Floatzel. All members and staff, please report to the main hall," it says.

* * *

_Dino's Pov_

I sit in a room with Ramen and Houndour, waiting for Ramen to think of a way out. I see his eyes glint with an idea, and he takes an odd object from a slot in the mirror and cuts a hole in the floor. We jump through, immediately encountering an ornate chest with a sign in front of it. Two doors with metal locks are in the room, and each has an elaborate golden plaque on them. Ramen starts to open the chest, when Houndour immediately bounds over to it, takes a key out, and places it in the left door. We stare at him angrily as it opens. We read the plaques before entering, but it doesn't matter, as Houndour opened the wrong door. Inside is a massive cake. It has words written in icing on it. I read them aloud.

"You have chosen incorrectly. You shall not continue until the cake is gone. Despair!" I walk over to the giant cake, taking a bite. Buttercream frosting on carrot cake. The best. I go to take another bite. Ramen stares confused at the cake, and I wonder why until I return my gaze on it. I back away in surprise, for it is gone. Houndour sits where it was, licking his paws happily. We stare at him before entering the hole in the floor where the cake was.

* * *

_Houndour's Pov_

Cake! It wasn't a lie! It was awesome! Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! It was delicious! I am almost sorry I ate it all, because Dino only had one bite and Ramen didn't have any! But, I'm not! It was too delicious to care about others! YUM YUM YUM! I bound over into the hole, glancing over the edge of the new path. I see nothing but darkness. I shy away, hugging the wall.

"Wall! Save me! Save me, save me, save me, save me, save me!" I cry, bouncing up and down repeatedly.

"To get across the gap," Friend Ramen reads, "You must figure out this puzzle. In front of you are three statues. A statue of a fox, a statue of a sack of rice, and a statue of a chicken. The rickety bridge can support only one person and one statue. Write the name of the riddle solver here:" I see Friend Ramen write his name and continue reading, "Good. Now, the rules. The object is to get all three statues across the bridge. Again, you can only take one at a time. You cannot leave the fox with the chicken, for as soon as you leave its sight, it will gobble it down, and you will fail. You cannot leave the chicken with the sack of rice, for it will gobble the rice down when you leave, and you will fail. Foxes are notorious for hating rice, so it will not eat the rice. Now, Ramen, complete the puzzle."

Ramen rubs his chin in thought. His eyes glow, and I know he has an idea. He picks up the statue of the chicken and carries it across. He sets it down and comes back. He picks up the fox statue, carries it across, and exchanges it with the chicken statue. He carries it back, exchanging it with the rice statue, which he takes to the other side. He sets it down, comes back empty-handed, picks up the chicken statue, carries it across, and sets it down. We hear a loud ticking, as the gears of a clockwork toy make when running. The floor turns transparent and gears are shown beneath it turning. A bridge builds itself, and it is sturdy enough to support us. I walk across it with Dino, and read the words on a sign that came out of the floor when the bridge did.

"Congratulations. Now, exit the chamber and receive recognition."

I glance at Ramen and Dino, but they shrug and walk through a now open doorway. On the other side is Friend Daniel, Friend Abbi, New Friend Via, New Friend Vee, and a bunch of new people! Ooh! I can't wait to meet them! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! NEW FRIENDS, NEW FRIENDS! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM! I bound over to them, but a large fox stops me.

* * *

_Ramen's Pov_

Houndour hops happily over to the staff, happy to meet new people. A large Floatzel stops him and looks at me, "Congratulations. You have passed the initiation! Welcome to the guild, Team..."

I glance at Dino, "Balance. We are Team Balance."

"Alright, Team Balance. Your leader is..."

"I'll do it," I say. Dino nods his approval, and Houndour just hops happily in place.

"Alright. You are Bronze Rank. Chatot, show them to their room."

A Chatot flies over to me, "Come with me, newbies."

I am sorely tempted to reach out and crush the thing between my paws, but do not wish to be expelled from the guild this early on. I nod and follow it.

"Congratulations, Ramen, Dino, and Houndour!" Daniel exclaims as we walk by him.

"Thanks," I say.

* * *

_Vee's Pov_

I am happy for them, the people who Daniel surrounded himself with when we betrayed his trust. I am glad they are here with us. Daniel must trust that Lucario, for he told me that he suggested this to him. I jolt out of my thoughts as Guildmaster Floatzel speaks.

"Alright. Staff, dissemble. Team Animus, we need to get some things straightened up. Daniel has explored Wicked Woods and Frosty Mountain, so you can take jobs there. Vee and Via explored a place called Gummy Grove, and you can take jobs there. You all have explored Drift Cove, but I really don't want you to go there anymore. That's about it. Now, get to work! Omanyte, Abbi, come see me in my office!"

He wants us to work already? What a slave driver! But, he is the guildmaster, so we will listen. Daniel waves us over to the job boards. He takes two jobs off the normal one, and one off the criminal board. He reads them to us, "Help! I went exploring in Gummy Grove, and dropped my Max Elixir! Please get it for me! … My friend Ralts went into Gummy Grove and hasn't come out! Please find her! … Help! An evil Pichu stole my TM Vacuum Cut! It makes its home on the fifth floor of Gummy Grove! Please get it back!"

"Vee, Via, I don't know how to get there. You lead the way," He says to us. We nod and exit the guild. We head south, towards Mesprit's Village, pass through it, and come to a small forest, with Gummies growing on bushes and Poke growing on trees. Daniel nods, taking the lead into the dungeon.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

**Gummy Grove Floor One**

We enter the grove, immediately greeted by a Green Gummy bush. I pick one, not wanting to deplete the natural resources, and continue onwards. Vee and Via walk close behind me, not wanting to be separated from me. I find a spiral tree, climbing up the branches that spiral around it like stairs.

**Gummy Grove Floor Two**

We stand on a large branch, many other branches branching around, creating paths and drops. Luckily, this dungeon has excellent air, and I can see the entire floor from where I came up. I shake a small tree, and several gold coins fall off of it. I place them in my satchel and carefully navigate to the stair tree.

**Gummy Grove Floor Three**

My badge beeps, notifying me that a target is on this floor. I glance around the open dungeon floor, seeing a small bottle with a red lid several paths away. I navigate towards it, pocketing a few random gummies here and there. I place it in my bag, make my way towards the next floor, and climb the stairs.

**Gummy Grove Floor Four**

We climb the stairs, landing directly into a monster ambush. On my right is a small orange bug, on my left a small green bug. In front of me is a small black bird, behind me is Via. I glance at her, seeing what enemies surround her. To her right is a weird plant with a bellshaped head, and to her left is a mushroom like creature. Behind her is Vee, and Vee is backed up against the trunk of the tree. I charge my fur with static, tackling the small bird in front of me. It screeches and fades away. Via spits fire at the bug on my right, and the bug on my left spits sticky string at her, which she dodges. Vee tackles the plant, and it fades away. The mushroom creature spits yellow spores at her, and she stops moving, paralyzed. I growl at it, taking my bow out of my bag, lighting one of my fire arrows on fire, and shoot it in the face. It faints, and I smirk, satisfied. Via spits fire at the green bug on my left, it disappears, and we find the stairs.

**Gummy Grove Floor Five**

My badge beeps, and plays ominous music. I take out my bow, nock an arrow, and aim at the small electric rodent's foot. Twang. It hits, and the poor, criminally inclined Pichu faints, dropping a TM and teleporting to the guild via our badges. I collect the Tm, and continue upward.

**Gummy Grove Floor Six**

Our badges beep again, and I spot a small green and white creature not five feet away.

"You are Ralts, correct?" I ask.

She nods, and I teleport her and us back to the guild.

"Thank you for finding my Max Elixir! Here is 500 Poke," a small purple mouse says, pushing a small bag of Poke at me.

"Thank you for returning my TM! Here is a Ginseng," a small blue crocodile says happily.

"Thank you for rescuing my friend. Here is 500 Poke," a small pink cat meows.

I look at my badge as it beeps wildly. I read it aloud, "Rank up! Silver Rank Achieved!"

I glance at Via and Vee, and simultaneously we yell, "COOL!"

* * *

**So how did ya think it was? Was it good? Bad? Rushed? Press that big blue button below and tell me! Now, here are some Easter Eggs.**

Have any of you heard the riddle I used in here? The one with the bridge, the fox, the chicken, and the sack of grain? It's fairly common, although I have heard if used with a boat.

The cake is a reference to Portal.

Ramen's name is actually a reference to several things. Ra is an egyptian god, but not the one that's a jackal. I though Anubis would be too cliche. Anyways, it is a mix of Ra and men. It is also a reference to Ramen noodles! The college student's wallet's best friend!

For those of you that read the previous chapter yesterday, I'd recommend re-reading it. I had to sew up a plot hole involving A/Abbi.

The Clefairies are a reference to a review Snarkosaurus sent.

The non-alcoholic milk is a reference to Chateau Romani. Chateau Romani is an alcoholic milk in Majora's Mask. Normal milk is not alcoholic, so when it is said, it can be inferred that it is a reference.

**That's all for this chapter. Can anyone guess who the ? ? ? person is? Review and guess! Review and tell me anything. Add me to favorites and follows! Do it now! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is so much shorter than the others, yet I believe still much longer than the first. It took me about four hours to write total. Anyways, I discovered I really do love writing with separate Povs, and I am trying a new tactic. It is a self-imposed rule, and is not broken in this chapter. My new rule is that I may use any character's pov, but may only use each character once per chapter. The exception to this rule are the ? ? ? povs, but the two in this chapter are different characters, so the rule remains unbroke as of now.

I NEED REVIEWS, PEOPLE! I like responding to review, but can't if no one sends any! Plus, I still need dungeons and jobs! This dost be most important! So please press that big blue button at the bottom of the page when you finish reading and send in those reviews, dungeons, and jobs! Edit: It is now a large blank space where one can type words; words that say one's opinion of a story. I do believe you readers should do so (i.e. write a review in the large empty blank space), for reviews allow me to thrive. So review, for I command it! Now, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but sorely wish I do! I mean, how epic would it be to terrorize towns with a giant sea serpent, or beat up evil-doers with a giant fire breathing dragon! Anyways, I own only the personalities of the characters, the plot, almost everything about _it_, and the dungeons Mt. Magma, Drift Cove, Forgotten Grotto, and the Forbidden Forest. Frosty Mountain belongs to Snarkosaurus, Wicked Woods belongs to a friend of mine, and both the Mesa Dungeon and Gummy Grove belong to another friend of mine; the friend Via is loosely based off of.

* * *

Chapter 7: Expedition

_Floatzel's Pov_

I glance at the screens, seeing Team Animus celebrating their rank up by playing cards with those slackers I call my staff. I figure they deserve it, after all they have been through. Soon, though, I will announce the new news. A new Mystery Dungeon cropped up, last night. One called Mt. Magma. Uxie has asked us to investigate it.

He said, and I quote, "Thou shallt take thy guild and explore Mt. Magma to thine best ability. It dost be good to take the guild on exploration expeditions."

He's a bit strange, with his talking Arcean Poké. I glance at another screen, the one for the outdoor training yard. Abbi stands there, throwing her knives at the targets.

I press a button on my desk. "Dugtrio, I need to see you in my office."

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Yes, Guildmaster?" Dugtrio head number one asks.

"I need you and Kecleon to get new targets. The old ones are falling apart," I say.

"Ah. Okay. Bye, Guildmaster."

I nod, letting him leave. I glance at the indoor training room, seeing Omanyte working at his new forge. He looks so happy, so I let him be.

I push another button on my desk, "Attention, everyone. Please report to the meeting hall immediately." I walk over to a small purple pad behind my desk, step on it, and teleport to the meeting hall.

* * *

_Scyther's Pov_

I'm not crazy! Those voices aren't real! They can't hurt me; can't touch me! Why am I effected by this? Why not anyone else? It's a conspiracy! The voices are conspiring against me! They want to hurt me; they want to kill me! I huddle in my corner. They can't get me. They can't hurt me. That voice wants me to go to the meeting hall, but I don't buy it. If I go, it'll kill me! Wait! Don't go, friends! The voice will kill you! Alone! I can't be alone! Must go with them! Safety in numbers. Guildmaster Floatzel stands in front of us.

"Greetings! We are going on an expedition. I will now read the names of the members going. _Sableye. Farfetched. Scyther. Dugtrio. Chansey. Kecleon. Abbi. Omanyte. Chatot. Daniel. Via. Vee. Ramen. Dino. Houndour. Myself,_" Guildmaster Floatzel reads.

Chatot squawks indigently, "Guildmaster! That's everyone here at the guild! Who will watch over it?

"Relax, Chatot," Guildmaster quiets, "We'll lock up tight. We leave on the morrow. Now, Sableye, you will go with Farfetched and Dugtrio. Scyther, you will go with Chansey and Kecleon. Omanyte will come with Chatot and myself, Abbi will go with Team Animus, and Team Balance will be by themselves."

I glance around, seeing my fellow members chat excitedly among themselves.

"Scyyyyytheeeer! Scyyyyytheeer! I'm going to kiiiiilllll you Scyyyytheeer," the voices say.

I scream, rushing back to my corner, where I curl up and hug my knees to my chest.

* * *

_Houndour's Pov_

Expedition? Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! This'll be so much fun! Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! I get to go with Friend Ramen and Friend Dino! This will be so exciting! I bounce with happiness. Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy! And it is at a place where there is Fire! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! Maybe I'll see some of my kind there! What will I say? What will I do? What will I wear... Wait, I don't wear clothes! Yay, yay, yay! I don't have to wear clothes! This is great! Happy time, happy day, I can't wait to get on my way! Shiny! Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny! I found a poke lying on the floor! I'm rich! And it is shiny! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! I bounce around, laughing as I carry the shiny in my mouth! Gulp. OH NOES! I ate the shiny! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! What do I do? My shiny! OH! I know! It will come out in a few hours! I don wanna wait! No wait, no wait, no wait! I SEE COFFEE! Coffee, coffee, coffee! Yummy! Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! I bound over to where Farfetched sits at the counter, wiping it down with a damp rag.

"Hai! Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai! Can I have Coffee? Coffee with extra charcoal and cheri berries and sugar in it? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." I bounce up and down.

"AAAAAHHHH! If I give it to you, will you stop?" Farfetched screams.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..."

"HERE! TAKE IT AND GO AWAY!"

I hear Scyther scream in his corner, and I drink my coffee. I feel my eyes expand. Everything is moving so slow! What's going on? I twitch. LookAtThePeople!TheyAreMovingSoSlow!What'sGoingOn? WhyAmIMovingSoFast?ShinyShinyShinyShinyShiny!YumYu mYumYumYumYum!CoffeeGood!GoodGoodGoodGoodGoodGood! ISeeFood!FoodGoodToo!NomNomNomNomNomNom!HaHaHaHaHa !TheyCan'tEvenReactTheySoSlow!HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa Ha!Funny!ThisIsFun!ZoomZoomZoomZoomZoom!IMoveFast! ICanSeeWhereIWas!ZOOM!WannaSeeMeDoItAgain?Twitch. Oooh... What happened? Why am I so... Yawn... Sleepy! Z... Z... Z...

* * *

_Abbi's Pov_

I watch the sunset from the lakeside, feeling confused. I have never had friends before, at least, not ones who care about me or gave me a home. I will help them all to the best of my ability! I want to remember, just so that I can tell them what I knew, but something blocked my memories. Oh well. I sigh aloud, returning indoors, where Daniel and his team sleep, Vee tossing and turning. I tap Daniel's shoulder, waking him from his slumber. I point out Vee, and he glances at her sadly, knowing he shouldn't wake her. I know the feeling, so I lie on my bed, and sleep.

* * *

_Vee's Pov_

_"You thought you could forget about me, did you?" _a sinister voice asks me.

"NO! Go away," I yell, "You aren't real!"

_"Are you sure? I was pretty real when I caught you! I was real when I killed that Turtwig. I was real when I killed Daniel twice. And I am real now. I am the embodiment of your hatred; your anger; your despair. I feed off of hatred; thrive off of despair; enjoy fear! I am power! I am PURE POWER!"_

"No! You can't control me again!"

_"Oh? But you are mistaken! I always control you! I always motivate your actions. Every time you make a decision based on your emotions, I warp it to suit my needs. I can't control one who doesn't feel rage, who doesn't feel hatred, who doesn't feel despair. I can only control those with rage, hatred, and despair already existing. I couldn't force you to kill Daniel unless you hated him on some level; couldn't force you unless you were jealous of him. I couldn't control Daniel until he saw you hurt; saw you 'accidentally' attacked by Turtwig. That foolish mortal. Do you think Turtwig would have hurt you unless I willed it? I knew Daniel would snap, knew Daniel would become a criminal, knew you would be terrified of him. It was as I willed!" It_ cackles, _"It was as I commanded!"_

"You monster!"

_"Ah, the sweet irony. Tell me, dear dear Vee, is that not what you were thinking about Daniel? Is that not what Via said to him? Dear, dear Vee. I strive off of your hatred of me, yet you continue to feed me? Do you really hate me so?"_

"Yes! I hate you! I hate you, you monster!"

_"YES! FEED ME! FEED MY POWER; MY PURE POWER! I will destroy your will; destroy Daniel. I will destroy all love; all kindness. There will be only power, and those too weak to seek it! I AM POWER! You are nothing. No one will miss you if I destroy you. Not even you dear, dear Daniel will care. Via will love to have you gone, for this frees Daniel from your wretched grasp. If you care for them, you will stop feeding me! Oh," It_ asks mockingly, _"did I strike a nerve? Good! Soon, I will have my power again! Soon, nothing will stop me!"_

I hear faint chiming, and a unique music sounds throughout the white room. I hear a giggle, then laughter, and then a hearty chuckle! I hear a loud chime, and it echos three times before moving up a note and repeating its chime. It does this twice more, and repeats at the first pitch.

"You have no power here," a musical voice, masculine and filled with authority, yells, "My presence gives her the will to resist; the drive to endure; the determination to persevere!"

"You will not win, Demon," a second childish yet stern feminine voice chimes, "My presence boosts her courage, her kindness, her love."

"Depart, Demon! Thou shallst depart in the name of mine Father; mine lord! We dost be the trio who keeps thou in check," a third voice, kind and wise, commands, its masculine voice chiming musically, "Mine presence dost give her the wisdom to repel you; the knowledge to destroy you; the intelligence to free herself!"

"We dost banish thee from her mind!" The three command in prefect symphony, "In the name of ARCEUS, WE COMMAND IT!"

_"HAHAHAHA! This foolhardy attempt to destroy me is commendable, yet so entirely pathetic. I will not be strayed from my goal! I am not like your sister, Giratina; I will not cower at the divine Arceus' name. I laugh at your attempt; chortle at your futile efforts. You are so foolish to believe you can destroy me. I AM POWER! I AM DOUBT! I AM DESPAIR! I AM HATRED! I AM THE ANTI-WISDOM! I AM DARKNESS! Destroy me and willpower will be destroyed, love will be eliminated, happiness forgotten, light dulled. Destroy me. I dare you!" It_ laughs as the three figures glance at each other warily, _"That's right. You can't stand to destroy the world, unravel the very fabric of space. You can't do it."_

_"But I canst! I doth be the gentle nudge that pushes mine enemies over a cliff, the last breath that pops a balloon, the one being that unbalances this Tetrahedral. I dost be the one who shallst banish you from the minds of Team Animus," _a fourth voice, different than the three musical ones, but still melodic, yells of the rapture.

_"You don't get it do you? I cannot be banished, cannot be destroyed, cannot be killed. I am the embodiment of doubt, the harbinger of despair, the initiator of hatred. As long as these exist within these foolish mortals, so will I exist within these foolish mortals!"_

_"As all parasites must be destroyed, so must thee. Thou shall be cast out, and we willst risk thy destruction to destroy you,"_ the fourth melodic voice explains.

_"You wouldn't dare!"_

_"Oh wouldn't I?"_

_ "...Yes... I will leave, but beware, foolish immortals, I will return, and I will destroy all!"_

_ "Vee! Ve_e wake up," a voice says, shaking me awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" I ask.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare!" Daniel exclaims, worried about my well-being.

"I was."

_'Indeed you were!' It_ says in my mind.

_'Be gone, Demon,'_ the fourth voice yells.

"Are you okay?" Via asks me, rubbing her eyes with her paws.

"I am now!" I say, hugging Daniel. She glares at me and hugs him as well.

"Guys? We need to get ready for the expedition," Daniel says quickly.

We sadly let go of him. "Oh," I say, "I suppose so."

* * *

_Kecleon's Pov_

Expedition day is here! But, I won't be going. Chansey is currently healing Scyther, cause he had a nervous break down. He muttered something about voices and killing and conspiracies. Still, I'm kinda glad I'm not going. I'm not the explorer type, which is ironic, cause I spent most of my life in Drift Cove peddling scarves. Go figure. Anyways, Floatzel just sent everyone off, so I am going to visit my cousins in Mesprit's Village.

* * *

_Dino's Pov_

Stupid Houndour. Stupid Farfetched. Why did he think it was a great idea to give Houndour Coffee of all things? Knowing Houndour, it probably had Charcoal, Cheri Berries, and extra sugar in it... Houndour is crashed on my back, and Ramen said it is _my_ job to carry him into the dungeon until he wakes up. Who knows what goes on in his mind! Ramen's, not Houndour's. I don't think anyone would want to know what goes on in Houndour's mind... Suddenly, and for no reason, Houndour bites me!

"OW! Why did you do that?"

"I was hungry! You taste bad, though. Bleck, yuck, yuck, yuck!" he bounces.

"Stop that!"

"But it's fun! Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!" he bounces in place on my back.

"STOP!"

"No! Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun..."

* * *

_? ? ? Pov_

**Mt. Magma Peak**

I sit on a volcanic rock, watching my lord search for something. My rock starts to heat up, and I poke it with my finger, and it cools again. I nod, happy that my powers still work here. I glance at the cavern exit, watching for any intruders. I see A with three Pokemon. She walks behind a Cyndaquil with a red scarf, which walks behind an Eevee with a brown scarf, which walks behind a Shinx with an orange scarf. The Shinx glares at me, levitating a bow and pointing at me.

"Uh, boss? We might have a problem," I say nervously to my boss in black robes.

"Unless it is a Shinx, it isn't a problem," my boss replies with that ominous voice of his.

"Boss, it is a Shinx."

"Oh. Distract him while I finish looking for the Rainbow Veil."

I nod, standing in place. The Shinx continues glaring at me, staring me down and threatening to release the arrow.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

There's Z! Why is he here? What is he searching for? And who is that guy sitting on the rock? The man on the rock wears navy robes that show no skin, the hood only allowing his dark blue eyes to show. He snaps, and a wave of water closes the caverns off behind us. He starts walking towards us, I keep my bow trained on him.

"A? Why are you with these pests?" he asks.

"I am Abbi, not A," Abbi says.

"You brainwashed her! I would normally congratulate you, but as she was my friend, I suppose I will have to kill you," the man snaps again, a large wave of water appearing behind him. I release the bow, hitting his hand with my arrow and the water falls into the crater, steam rising above the volcano.

"You little brat," he exclaims, pointing threateningly at me. I fire another arrow at him. Twang. Whistle... I listen for the sound of arrow puncturing flesh, but it never comes. I glance at the man, who caught my arrow out of the air.

"Damn. This is bad."

He chuckles evilly, "No it's not. For me!"

He rushes at me, blasting me with high powered streams of water. I accidentally release a shock, and stare confused as the man twitches in pain.

"T-that w-wasn't c-cool."

"B! Hurry up!" Z calls, "I just found the Rainbow Veil! Retreat to fight another day!"

I quickly aim my bow, searching for Z, "Z! You killed Mew! Come out and fight like a man!"

"Sorry kid. I don't work like that," Z's voice says from above. I see him riding a large majestic bird, with a bright red body and rainbow wings. He wears a black hood, but around his neck are two cloths. One is light blue, and the other is rainbow. He motions at the bird, and it rushes and grabs B in its talons.

"See ya, kid. Don't burn up," he yells, chuckling his ominous chuckle. The ground shakes, the earth quakes, and a stream of lava rushes towards me. My eyes widen in shock, and I activate my badge to send me back to the guild. When I get there, I activate the emergency feature on it.

"Calling all guild members! Evacuate Mt. Magma immediately!" I yell. The figures of the guild members appear in front of me.

"What happened?" Floatzel calls to me.

"Z happened. He rode a large majestic bird with rainbow feathers away from the mountain!" I exclaim.

"Ho-oh! This is bad! It's as if he is trying to gain control of the legendaries," Chatot explains.

I nod, "I fear that is exactly what he is trying to do. One thing is certain, though. He hasn't gained control over Uxie, Azelf, or Mesprit."

* * *

_? ? ? Pov_

They didst succeed not, for I dost feel the loss of mine sibling. Mine Lord didst command me not to interfere, so I mustn't warn my siblings of the peril they willst find themselves in. It pains me, fills mine mind with sorrow. All of mine siblings feel the loss of those who are lost. Three hast now been taken. A fourth was murdered by that Demon Z. Mine host didst know this. He dost strive to stop Z. But mine worries vary from those mine host dost think of. Mine worries are great, larger than stopping Z. Mine worries involve Z's master. I know not the overlord, but I dost feel it is one of mine siblings. I know not whom it is, only that it is one of the three lost. I know not who is lost, and only know what mine own host knows. I know only that Ho-oh and Articuno are lost. I know not the third, for I cannot contact mine siblings. The third will be destroyed by mine lord, less mine father hast some other endeavor he wishes of it. My father didst scold me for mine interference in the dreams of Via and Vee, but I didst feel that it didst be most necessary. This punishment dost be most unusual for mine self. I didst never believe I wouldst share the mind of a mortal. I dost know that it dost not be a punishment, but instead the blessing that my lord didst intend, and that mine host willst find a way for mine mind to separate from his own.

* * *

_Ramen's Pov_

I feel... confused. Confused at the conflicting Auras inside Daniel. His golden aura with spirals of blue is overlapped by another one, one of radiant white. I know what that means. He is harboring another soul inside him, but I do not know who. I feel as if Uxie would murder me if I say anything, and as he knows all, he could get away with it. He would know where to hide my body to keep it from being found, know just what to say to alleviate suspicion off of him, know just what to do. I shiver. He scares me, speaking his Arcean Poké. I watch my friends walk away, and laugh as Dino runs away from Houndour. I stop them, keeping the two from killing themselves. We enter the guild, and return to our room, where we sleep and call it a day.

* * *

_Via's Pov_

I see a forest. A forest filled with the essence of time itself. I am a Grovyle. I have a green body, and feel as if my arms are lethal weapons. I hear lightning strike the ground, see the flash, the forest illuminated around me. I feel myself rush forwards, continuing through this strange dungeon. I see a strange object floating above a pond, feel my heart race, hear the rippling of time.

"Finally! A time gear! This is just the first of many!"

I swim through the pond, stopping just under the time gear. I jump up, grab it, and rush away. I glance over my sleek, green shoulder, seeing all creatures freeze and turn gray. The leaves that fall stop in midair, the wind dies, a bolt of lightning frozen in place. I continue running. I know that if I am caught, all my efforts will be lost.

I see a cave; a cave filled with crystals. A blue pixie stares at me, trying to stop me from taking the time gear. I shove him away, swimming through the crystal clear water to take it. I pocket it, grabbing the pixie and dumping it outside the dungeon. The surroundings turn gray, the creatures frozen in time. The pixie starts to rise, and I hit it across the head, knocking it out. I take an oran berry from my pouch, leaving it beside the pixie before rushing away into the night.

I see a lake. A lake high in the sky. I see a fountain, illuminated by a time gear, being flown around by Volbeat and Illumise. I feel my heart rise into my throat, but know I must take the time gear. A yellow pixie stops me, I knock it out. I swim into the lake, take the time gear, rush away, grabbing the yellow pixie and leaving it outside the time stop area. I look at the lake, now high above my head. The water has frozen, the rivers run dry. I sigh, leaving an oran berry for the yellow pixie.

I see a tower, in its own pocket outside of time. I ride a blue turtle, rising towards it. I rush through a forest, trying to get to the rainbow stone ship. I arrive, placing the key in it. I rise into the sky, left alone with my thoughts. I know I will disappear, but I must stop the future!

I arrive at the tower, climbing up it, it threatening to crumble all around me. I avoid the inhabitants while rushing upwards. I arrive, a large blue dragon roaring at me, attacking me. I knock it out, placing the time gears in the slots on the tower. The tower stops crumbling, time stabilizing. The dragon stands, roaring again. He thanks me, yet I feel my body grow heavy. I make my way out, parts of my body turning into particles of light. I sigh happily, knowing I completed my mission. Just before completely disappearing, I awaken.

* * *

_Uxie's Pov_

That dream we didst send Via didst occur in the past. I dost know she will be most confused when she awakens, but it didst keep _it_ away from her. I dost know _it_ was most occupied trying to invade her dream, so didst not notice we didst not protect Vee. I dost know why_ it_ is so obsessed with Daniel, but I mustn't say, even in mine thoughts. That fourth voice didst not help us, for we didst not need it. As we managed to protect her before _it_ could start terrorizing her, our power didst be enough to keep _it_ away. I fear we didst use too much of our power to protect the keys. Soon, I dost fear, we too will fall as our items will be stolen in the future.

* * *

_Its Pov_

How dare those pixies invade on my turf! It is my duty to destroy all that is well, and that Team Animus' friendship qualifies. It doesn't help that I must destroy Daniel. He knows my power; knows my strength; knows my secret. He knows my minions. His mission is similar to my own; destroy our enemies. Unfortunately for him, my power is great; my power is pure! And he is my enemy! Those stupid pixies, negating my power. They too are my enemies. And Arceus...

I hate him; hate how everyone seems to adore him; hate how his name can banish demons; hate how he created me. I hate him. I hate my siblings; hate how they adore Arceus; hate how they protect those foolish mortals.

I will win; I will control them. I will destroy my _lord_ Arceus. Pfft. _Lord_! What a laugh! He is a false lord, incapable of destroying me. He will bow to my power; my pure power. He will learn his lesson; learn not to cross me. He will regret the day he created me; regret the day he created humans.

I love humans, for their minds are so easily manipulated. Take Z, for example. He thinks he is collecting the items so that we will be ruler of the world. He is wrong. I will use them to control all the legendaries; use their power to force my false _lord_ into this world, where I will destroy him and take his power!

Yes, he will indeed fear my name; he will indeed regret his mistake; the mistake of creating that prophecy. Neither shall live while the other survives, indeed! That is why I will kill him, why I will take his power. His power is only slightly greater than my own.

This is unacceptable! I am PURE POWER! I cannot be so while powers greater than my own exist! Soon, very soon, I will defeat Arceus, and he will fear my name; THE PURE AND POWERFUL NAME OF THE ALMIGHTY PALKIA!

* * *

**So how didst it be? Didst it be most good? Didst it be most terrible? Please do review and tell mine computer, and through it, mine person what thou didst think of this chapter! Anyways, I do digress, and now tell thou the Easter Eggs I didst hide in this** **chapter! **

It references Harry Potter several times over. _It_ says that there will only be power, and those too weak to seek it. _It_ also states that Arceus made a prophecy. This references both the Harry Potter prophecy, and the fact that I have a fanfic called The Arceus Prophecy.

Did anyone guess that _It _was actually Palkia? I left tons of clues. First off, the fact that Mystery Dungeons are a distortion of space itself. Second, the third voice in Vee's dream, which of course is Uxie, in case you didn't catch that, says that they can keep _it_ in check. This is one of the main points of the legends in Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, and is the reason Cyrus summons both Dialga and Palkia in Platinum. Third, the fact that Daniel originally came here in a portal made by Palkia might have something to do with his memory being erased, and the transformation into a Shinx.**  
**

The song playing during Vee's dream is the song heard at Spear Pillar as well as the one in the Lake Spirits' caves. I just love that song!

Via's dream is a reference to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky.

Uxie no longer speaks Olde English, and now speaks Arcean Poké instead.

**Those dost be all the Easter Eggs I dost think of at the moment, and before I leave, I dost have but one more thing to say. Review, or Palkia shall smite thee. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter... I love this chapter. Loved writing the chapter, loved getting into the minds of the villains. Unfortunately, I believe I may have like it a bit _too_ much. Says wonders about my Psyche, doesn't it? Anyways, this is actually the second version of this chapter. The first wasn't as dark, but it sucked. It was awful, and I am glad I scrapped it. It gave away too many ideas about this; ideas that I do not need my readers to discover quite yet. Anyways, this chapter took me almost five hours total to write. It is more twisted and much darker than the other chapters, but I think it is written better than the others, even if it is darker. I had a great time getting into the minds of my villains, and I think it shows. Anyways, please continue reading, and when you are done, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. I own only the characters Daniel, Via, Vee, Abbi, Z, C, and the characters of the rest of the characters. I own the plot line, and the dungeons Drift Cove, Mt. Magma, and the one only slightly mentioned in this chapter, Stone Quarry. The others are owned by other people, and if you want to know, the names are in the disclaimers of the last few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Misery

_Z's Pov_

Killing the fair maiden Mew was the start of this war; this never ending war between good and evil. Killing Mew allowed me to rise through the ranks of the _organization_; bypass my former superior. Now I am inferior only to my _'master'_; the demon that refuses even to meet me in person. Soon enough, I'll make my move, though; soon enough, I'll be supreme!

No more orders, no more superior beings commanding me to do menial and utterly pointless tasks. No more dirty work, no more killing.

Only I will exist. I will use the power of the gods themselves to destroy everything. Until the opportunity arises, though, I'll wait; until then, I'll bide my time. Only when I get _the_ item will I make my move. Only then will I _truly_ be supreme! The Blade; with the blade I will be the best, the most powerful, the most supreme. Oh, how excellent it will feel to run it through my master; run him through the gut with the cool air-tempered steel blade made from his scales, forged from his skin, from his own body!

It will be the ultimate betrayal, the act of running him through with a blade he himself helped make! I can't wait to see his face, his face frozen with shock, when I stab his cool, pearl heart; can't wait to hear his last breath filled with shock; can't wait for his cold, pink blood to splash all over my face as I laugh with glee. I can't wait to force his sister to resurrect him; force her to keep her brother's soul from leaving these mortal planes.

I can't wait for that moment, that moment of the revival of my former master, just for me to kill him again. I can't wait for his life to return and depart at my whims. I cannot wait until I kill them all, destroy the creator. I can't wait for my new world, the perfect world. I can't wait to create a new world, create a perfect world. I can't wait for it to occur, can't wait to occupy an empty world of my own.

I can't wait to have servants who fear me, who serve my every whim, who fear my very name. I can't wait for their screams of pain as I stab them through the heart with my blade, forcing them to survive it with my awesome powers. I cannot contain the giddiness I feel as I think of the destruction of my enemies, their scream of pain and horror bringing me to my knees in ecstasy. I cannot wait to chop their heads off, the blood splashing everywhere as their faces still scream, their eyes still showing their pain, their expressions truly beautiful works of art.

I cannot wait to bathe in their blood, to destroy their very wills as they feel my movements in their blood as I force them to feel everything that that the parts of their body feel, no matter the distance apart. I crack a smile as I lose myself in thoughts of gore, in thoughts of torture. I truly cannot wait for this to happen, and I mustn't lose sight of my goal.

I must despair as I slave for my master, must keep biding my time.

As soon as he slips up, I will strike; I will strike when the time is right.

* * *

_C's Pov_

My phone rings, my boss informing me of the next target; the next weakling. Completely pathetic, really. Those creatures my boss calls Legendaries are all pathetic, all weak, all too easy to control; to manipulate. For a master of lightning like myself, controlling legends is a snap.

Manipulating the creatures myths are about, that is what a master of electricity lives for. For what are emotions but small signals in the brain; small static shocks signaling what one feels. With a snap of my fingers, my powerful fingers, I can bring the most powerful creature to its knees, begging for the sweet release of death. I, the merciful master of electricity, am all too happy to oblige. For they, the weaklings beneath me in both status and power, are so easily manipulated, so easily controllable.

A snap of my fingers is all it takes; all it takes for the pathetic wimps to fall to their knees, begging for death. A snap is all it takes for them to cry out in ecstasy as I manipulate their minds; alter their morals, their values. A single snap is all it takes for me to sever the mind from the body, making them the perfect minions. A single snap.

_*Snap*_

I just killed someone on the other side of the planet.

_*Snap*_

I just forced the leader of Agygrin to suicide in front of his nation.

_*Snap*_

I just wiped from the mind of the creator of the nuclear time bomb the instructions of how to deactivate it.

_*Snap*_

I just forced the leaders of my home planet to go to war with the other nations.

_*Snap*_

I just destroyed the entire nation of Etewob with a lightning storm.

_*Snap*_

I force a bolt out of the sky; force it to hit the ground in front of me. This scares the shit out of my target, the _Great_ Heatran. Ha, how can a creature who is scared of ominous black lightning be called great?

_*Snap*_

I extract the necessary information for my boss. I wish I could kill that ass-hole, but I know his power is greater than mine. Our relationship is one of necessity, not niceties. Not when I despise his very existence; hate his very soul. I know I tried once to destroy him, but somehow, I can't seem to recall the result. The only thing that happens when I try to remember is shaking in terror. Shaking in terror at his might.

I know I probably shouldn't hate him. He taught me to snap.

Without snapping, I'd be nothing. Without snapping, I would never have discovered my hidden power.

Without snapping, I'd still be taunted as frail, weak, pathetic.

Without snapping, I wouldn't have destroyed my hometown; wouldn't have wiped it off the face of my planet.

Without snapping, my life would still suck.

Without snapping, I wouldn't be so powerful.

Without snapping...

I would never have killed her.

* * *

_Kadabra's Pov_

I remember when I found it; the discovery that would make me rich.

I remember falling, my body descending into the darkness of the large abandoned quarry.

I remember seeing the glint, the distinctive shine of gold coins.

I remember getting stuck, my body stubbornly refusing to fit through the small hole.

I remember coming across that kid that was small enough to fit through the hole.

I remember overhearing the shopkeeper mentioning that their mother is sick, and that the brothers are searching for the item that is causing the illness.

I remember thinking that I could use that against them, remember feeling such joy at the thoughts of the previously unobtainable fortune being mine and mine alone.

And... I remember getting my ass kicked by that rescue team.

I remember being chained to a cold, stone wall with darkness imbued chains; remember my cellmate whistling that infernal melody. Whistling quietly, yet always whistling that odd tune. Whistling that song, that terrible song that ruined my life. Whistling throughout the lightless days; whistling throughout the shadows of the night. I remember wondering what it means, that infernal song.

I remember when it stopped, the whistling. I remember when the demonic jailer questioned me about my cellmate.

I remember the abuse, the terror, the confusion. I remember the cold-hearted jailer asking me where my cellmate went. I remember him hitting me over and over, always asking that same question.

_Where did he go?_

I say I don't know. I say I couldn't see.

The pain intensifies as the evil jailer kicks me.

I say I couldn't move, say I couldn't talk.

Sickening sweet fluid fills my mouth, my jaw sending signals of intense pain to my brain as the jailer slugs me in the mouth.

I protest violently, the cold steel of the chains shattering as I thrash wildly and chaotically.

I scream angrily, frustrated with the world, and objects fly around the room in my chaotic rage. In my insanity, I do not notice the jailer press a red button; that ominous red button. I do not notice a dark ninja enter the room; do not feel its cold, professional claws on my arm; do not feel anything as its cool claws slice my neck open. I hear only the skin slice, horror filling my entire existence.

My awareness of this evil world fades slowly as my blood squirts from my neck. I see nothing; nothing but red as my awareness fades, my mind going blank as my life line pours onto my killer; my killer reveling with glee, dancing in the red fluid happily.

My eyes close, my soul extinguished at last.

* * *

_Its Pov_

I see the psychic's wonderfully bloody murder through dark and gleeful eyes, causing my current and perfect host to revel in the spilled blood of the prisoner. Indeed, I feel the Sneasle's inner darkness overtaking the minute amount of good in it. I know that this Sneasle is the perfect being, feeling nothing of love, nothing of mercy, nothing of pity.

I cackle loudly from where I scry the thoughts of those with inner darkness.

Just my very presence causes darkness to thrive; my very being feeding the darkness inside all those nearby. My soul is so filled with darkness that my mere presence alone can cause others to act in an evil manner. If I consciously attempt to spread the darkness...

Oh yes, if I do attempt to spread it a being so twisted is created. Its mere presence gives Darkrai nightmares that cause him, the spawn of bad dreams, the scrounge of light, the demon under the bed, the true master of darkness to sleep with a night light; their very beings so twisted and dark that their presences alone cause him to sleep with a stuffed figure of Cresselia.

And these creatures are my own! I control their minds! They will never betray me, never even attempt to destroy me. The only drawback with these creatures most vile is that I must consciously concentrate on them for them to be of any use. If I withdraw my presence... they stare off into space uselessly. They become golems, statically awaiting orders.

If only they could be golems... Then I could place a piece of parchment with instructions written in the blood of my enemies inside their heads, and withdraw my presence. But as it is... I cannot... and I have no idea how to achieve this, the most perfect minion.

But wait!

There is a way!

My elder, Uxie would know! But how to take the information from his evil and plotting mind? He is too crafty and too cautious to give the information up voluntarily. How do I get it?

…Of course! How could I have been so stupid! I will get it the same way I get everything I desire! With force! If I find his item, the Edify Robe, then all his knowledge will be mine! Where would he hide it? Surely nowhere easily accessed. It will be in a place so totally hidden, so totally inaccessible, so inexplicably complicated that I will never get it, no matter how hard I try! My only other option... of course! But how to get it?

I open a portal to my lab, where I press a button. "Ah, dear _brother_ Ho-oh! How are you doing, hmm?" I ask.

The large bird glares angrily at me, his normal bright, rainbow plumage now so entirely plain and dull, "Not well, Demon! How could you do this to your family!"

"My family?" I spit, eyes narrowing at my dear _brother_, "What family?"

"Your brothers and sisters! We are your family," Ho-oh exclaims pathetically.

"Tell me, dear _brother_, do you know the meaning of the word family? A family is a group of people related by blood. A family is a group of people who would do anything for each other. A family would not let a sibling be banished by their own father! Where were you when our dear _father_ banished Giratina! Sitting at your tower, that's where! Sitting there being worshiped; worshiped by a cult. You sat there as Arceus banished our sister to the Reverse World; you sat, content with being fawned over. At least Dialga tried to protest our Father's action, as did I. You didn't care when Arceus punished us by banishing us to our own dimensions for a thousand years. No, you just sat at your tower. The rest are even worse. My nephews Entei and Raikou, along with my niece Suicune constantly caused volcanoes to erupt, thunderstorms to cause power outages, and blizzards to freeze towns solid! As their father, you should have controlled them, but did you? NO! You were too busy being a pretty bird for those cultists!" I shout at the bird with justified rage, "Yes, who is a pretty bird? You are! NOW EAT THE CRACKER!"

I push a large silver button with the symbol of ho-oh on it, a rainbow feather. My brother cries out in pain, such delectable pain. As he screams, a robotic hand forces a cracker down his throat. I chuckle, ecstatic at the ability to cause pain.

"Now, _pretty bird_, tell me something. You can create life, correct?"

"No, I cannot create life," Ho-oh says while spitting at me, "I can merely return one to life."

"That's what I thought. Now, dear dear _brother_, you are going to return the maiden Mew to life," I command.

"I cannot," he says.

I push the button, causing a slight jolt to flow through Ho-oh's bindings. He cries in pain, that sweet, sweet cry of delightful misery sounding through the speakers. "Do you like that? That is something I created specially for you, dear _brother_. Now, you _ARE_ going to return the maiden Mew to life!"

"Are you deaf, demon? I said I can't!" Ho-oh cries.

I bush the button, gleefully enjoying the misery of my former brother, "Every single time I push the button, the shocks get more powerful and will last for a much longer and a much more satisfying length of time. Now, let me try this once more. YOU WILL RETURN MEW TO LIFE!"

"You are surprisingly stupid, Palkia. I've already tried. You know, or at least should know, that something Daniel did caused Mew's soul to vanish. I can't bring her back without the soul," Ho-oh explains quickly before I can press the button again.

"I do not desire for her soul to return, _brother_. I do not desire her pure innocence. I desire her blood; the blood of life itself! I desire that blood; that marvelous blood of a creature most innocent. I desire it; I NEED IT! I know you can cause her blood to flow again," I yell, pressing the button, "Now, you WILL do it!"

"F-fine!" Ho-oh exclaims through clenched beak, "I'll do it. Bring me the body, and I'll give you what you want."

I nod, satisfied with the answer, "Good. I'll be back, until then, you are at the mercy of the machine." I smirk, pushing a green button with Ho-oh's symbol on it, and the words 'Auto pilot' written in Ho-oh's blue blood above it.

I, the Lord of Space and the Master of Dimensions, concentrate on one of the golems, commanding it to walk through a portal I created to Daniel's backyard. It walks through, and I feel satisfied as I feed on the fear of Daniel's old family. They sleep in their beds, their nightmares giving me power. The golem destroys the grave, taking the completely perfect body of Mew out and returning to my location. It discards the body, and I send it off, where I withdraw my concentration to take the body to the tortured bird in captivity.

"Here," I command, throwing Mew's body down on the cold floor, "Make her blood flow."

"I can't. Not while you have me chained up like this," he says. Poor misguided brother. I know his tricks, know his tactics. I know that he just wants freedom. I know the limitations of his power. I know it works at any distance, and that my devices do not interfere with it. I smirk, angry at my brother trying to outsmart me. I push a blue button on the control panel, and his body stiffens and straightens up.

"I will return Mew's body to life."

His already dull feathers glow, and Mew's tail twitches, her wounds start pouring blood. I command a golem to collect all the blood; all the glorious blood. I revel as it puts it in bags, the bags turning the red of her blood. The body floats mindlessly, the walking blood-bank hovering above my lab floor. I push a gold button on the control panel, and mechanical arms take Mew's empty body to an empty chamber, where needles are stuck into it to keep it alive and to keep the blood flowing. My smirk grows wide as I entertain the ideas of the possibilities that are now possible now that Mew's blood is mine! Ho-oh's sigh breaks me out of my thoughts. I glare at my former brother, happily pushing the button again. "You probably shouldn't have me do that again. You need me alive, I know it," he tells me.

"Indeed, but you will just return to life as soon as you die. How unfortunate... for you. That means I can subject you to all kinds of wonderful pain; all kinds of horrible deeds. Every scream, every cry for help, every plea for mercy gives me power. Remember this, dear brother. Remember that your misery gives me power. And you knowing this while screaming, crying, and pleading gives me the most immense satisfaction. Good bye, dear brother. Have _wonderful _lives, and extremely glorious deaths!"

My former brother's delightful screams of terror and pain are the most melodic music ever to reach my ears. I cannot even begin to describe the complete delight, the immense ecstasy I feel as he dies again and again in ways that even I shudder at. I know that his delicious screams cannot even begin to convey the immense pain, the most satisfying torture he will be subjected to for eternity; know that his cries for help that convey such sincere importance will never reach friendly ears. I, the LORD OF SPACE, will keep him here forever, and never allow him to escape.

Soon, oh, so very, very soon, all of my siblings, all of the beings who wronged my sister and I, all of the Legendaries, will be subjected to this very delectable pain; this delicious misery; this exquisite fear. Soon, I will have even Arceus, the creator of the worlds and the demon who brought my wrath down upon himself begging for mercy! I will make him beg for me to finally kill him permanently! But I will not! I will keep them all here in my lab, keep them in endless torture!

Their pain is my blood, their fear my lungs. They will all know my name.

THEY ALL WILL BOW TO MY MIGHT; THE POWER OF PALKIA!

* * *

**So how was it? Did you think it was awful, or are your opinions on this chapter excellent in nature? Please tell the nice, large, typeable space your opinion! It was so much fun to get into the minds of my awesome and diabolical villains, and I might have another chapter like this one if I happen to run into another annoying block that is the bane of authors everywhere. That's the reason for this chapter, after all. I somehow managed to crash into the annoying condition known as Writer's Block. Anyways, now onto the Easter Eggs.**

Golems are a reference to mythology. I can't really give a direct link, cause they are in tons of stories.

_It_ asks how it could be so stupid. I imagine _it_ thinking that with a british accent. Harry Potter reference.

I have a pet parrot. Actually, it's a Sun Conure, but the point's the same. The pretty bird and the crackers are a reference to parrots in general.

Palkia being the Master of Dimensions is a reference to Dimentio from Super Paper Mario.

I bet you all are wondering why Ho-oh regenerates while Mew did not. It has to do with the fact that Ho-oh is, for all intents and purposes, a pheonix. That's not all, though. The other reason will be revealed in due time.

Palkia is demented. This is why he is the main villain. My main villain has issues... Great... Still, it was fun to write, as horrible as that is to say.

Silly Darkrai, needing a night light and a stuffed Cresselia doll to sleep. That is one of my favorite analogies in this chapter. Not really a reference, but still worthy of note.

**That's it for this chapter. Please add this to story alert, favorite story, and add me to favorite author, and author alert! Anyways, I still really need dungeons and jobs, so go back and get the forms from the second or third chapters. Review! YOUR LORD COMMANDS IT! If you don't, Palkia will haunt your dreams! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome! It has been way too long, but this chapter is finally complete! Sorry for the delay, but I was enjoying a new video game I bought with birthday money, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts -n- Bolts. It is really quite fun! Anyways, on to the responses of reviews.

**Pure Gamer:** I might have had too much fun with last chapter, but I find it a sign of my amazing author skills. I believe one knows they are a good author when they are able to accurately describe a character's thoughts, beliefs, and feelings without actually stating it. That said, another sign is when you can write a chapter that scares even you. That last one didn't scare me because of the actions committed, it scared me because, for the time I was writing, I felt I _was_ the character _It_. I felt most satisfied with the actions committed, because for that time, I was the character. It scared me, because I _enjoyed_ the actions, but I know I was just the character. I would never kill anyone, or force them through that kind of pain. Still, I felt I portrayed my villain exactly how I think _It_ would act, how _it_ would think. I believed I successfully portrayed _it_ as a villain who is clinically insane, in love with his sister (though I never actually said he was, but he is), is ruthless, and enjoys bringing others pain and misery. Anyways, it was only after I had posted last chapter that I thought of Aladdin. I felt that it was more a reference to Aladdin than to parrots in general, but I have some guidelines I follow with stories. The total word count after each chapter is divisible by the number of chapters in whole number ratios. In chapter 7, where you said I capitalized Kindness and Love, just like I did there... It was an accident. Thank you for pointing it out. I have gone back and fixed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Pokemon. Please do not sue me or something along those lines. I own only Daniel, Vee, Ramen, Dino, and the characters of all the other characters. I own the plot, and the idea that something in the message 'something's coming' in pokemon mystery dungeon is actually a pokemon. I own most of the dungeons. Now, continue reading, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 9: Newbies

_Pichu's Pov_

"But brother," I whine loudly.

"I said no! You can't! You'll just get hurt," my brother exclaims.

"But brother! I want to join a rescue team, just like Daniel!" I say with sparkling eyes.

"No! I couldn't stand to lose you! Not after you were kidnapped yesterday!"

"But brother, that's why I want to join a rescue team! I don't want to have my life in another's hands! I don't want to be helpless anymore. Not after being helpless before."

"You aren't helpless!"

"Oh? But I am, dear brother! I was unable to do anything to help Team Animus against that demon Kadabra! I want to help others like they helped me!"

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" Pikachu asks sadly.

I shake my head, "No, you can't."

"Then I will be on your team."

"No. This is something I must do on my own," I say.

"There is no I in team, brother."

"I meant that I want to do this with people my own age."

"Oh."

"Goodbye, brother."

"Goodbye."

* * *

_Floatzel's Pov_

"So you want to be in a rescue team, eh? I suppose I can allow it. However," I pause, looking through my files, "You do not have a team. I cannot allow you to explore alone."

"Oh," Pichu says sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure others will apply soon. I'll send someone to get you when this happens," I reply.

A knock sounds on my door sounds through my office. I open it, and in walks a small orange fox with three tails.

"H-hello?"

"Ah, Vulpix! Come in, come in! Uxie told me you were coming," I say.

"H-he did? Oh, I'm sorry. I-I'll just be go-going now," she stutters.

"Why?" Pichu asks.

"C-cause th-the guild doesn't w-want me on a rescue team," she stutters.

My eyes light up, "I never said that. Vulpix, meet Pichu."

"H-hi," she says shyly.

"Wow! You're pretty!" Pichu exclaims naively.

_Ah, the naivety of youth._

"Wh-what?"

"I said hi! I'm Pichu!" Pichu covers, "I came here to be in a rescue team, but there aren't any people to be on one."

"I w-want to be on a rescue team, too. It's just that no one seems to want me."

"I would! _She's so pretty._"

"What?"

"I want to be on a rescue team with you," he says quickly and loudly. I glance at him knowingly and he scratches the back of his ear nervously.

"R-really? Y-you would?"

"Of course!"

"Oh thank you," she cries, hugging the now blushing Pichu. I laugh, writing on my clipboard.

"Alright, then. Pichu, Vulpix, you are now a rescue team. I need a name, and who the leader will be," I say.

"A n-name?" Vulpix asks shyly.

"How about Team Awesome?" Pichu suggests. I laugh at their naivety.

"Of course. Team Awesome, who is your leader?"

"I'll do it!" Pichu exclaims.

I nod, writing it down on my clipboard. "Alright. Here are your badges, and here is your team bag. CHATOT," I yell, "Get in here!"

I hear frantic flapping, and my door opens, "Yes, Guildmaster?"

"Take Team Awesome to their room. Then, send Team Animus in here," I command.

Chatot nods and takes the new team to their quarters.

"You wanted to see us?" Daniel asks.

"Ah, Team Animus. Come in, come in. Yes, I did. I want you guys to mentor the new rescue team, Team Awesome."

"Team Awesome?" Via asks.

"Yes. Team Awesome is comprised of Pichu and Vulpix. Pichu, I believe, has a crush on Vulpix, and I tell you this in utmost secrecy," I wink at them, seeing their eyes widen in realization, "Now. Tomorrow morning, I want you to take Team Awesome on their first mission. Think you can handle this?"

Daniel nods, "I think so. You can count on us, Guildmaster!"

"I know I can. Now, go get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow."

They nod and head off to their room. I glance at my monitors, seeing Daniel sneak out of his room, heading to the lake outside. I sigh, knowing that he despairs over something he doesn't even realize he misses.

* * *

_? ? ? Pov_

Mine poor host, lamenting over his lost memories. Through his eyes, I see the sunset; the glorious fire in the sky dost send streaks of purple and orange through the clouds. I feel mine host's despair, feel his most awful sorrow. I know the reason for his depression, but know that I mustn't inform him. This ordeal is one he must face alone. Mine presence cannot help him, mine influence allows no hold for him to grasp. I sigh quietly. Mine poor host. I dost feel him stand, feel him make his way to his room.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

I stand inside the foggy cave, Drift Cove. I stand there, facing down Turtwig. _"Thought you'd forget about me, did you?"_ his ominous, musky voice says.

"Who are you, demon?"

_"Me? Why, Daniel! I can't believe you forgot me! I'm hurt," _it gasps mockingly, _"Why would you forget me; forget how I hurt your precious friends. I am most insulted!"_

The figure of Turtwig gradually shifts, "You are a demon; a demon who has no place in my life!"

_"Oh? Are you sure about that?"_ Suddenly, I'm standing in front of a mirror, seeing my dark reflection.

_"What? Are you scared?"_ my reflection asks mockingly, _"I am you. How can you say I don't belong in your life, when I _am_ you?"_

_"Scared?"_ it asks, the mirror disappearing, _"Good. You fear is most delectable, most delicious."_

"Demon! Why do you torment me so?" I yell, continuing to back away. The dark reflection steps forward angrily.

_"Because I can, Daniel,"_ it says, its form wavering again. Suddenly, an exact likeness of that evil Z is staring at me with blood red eyes. Z vanishes, and I feel his dastardly breath on my neck, _"Because I hate you. I want to destroy you, just like I destroyed Mew."_

My eyes widen, and I struggle to free myself from his grip, "You bastard!"

_"Yes! Be angry! Hate my very existence!" _Z laughs, his disgusting breath sending shivers down my spine, _"Hate me. Fear me. It only gives me power. Let me ask you something, Daniel. Do you know what I did with the fair maiden Mew? I didn't just kill her, no, that was too merciful. No, what I did was so much more satisfying. I ripped her very soul away from her body. I destroyed her chances at a life after her death. And her pain is so great, so delicious, so marvelous! It fills me with glee!"_

Z vanishes again, more figures appearing in front of me, _"Daniel! I hate you!" _Via yells at me.

_"You are a monster! We loved killing you; destroying you as you destroyed that poor Turtwig!"_ Vee smirks.

_"You destroyed the one who saved us, the one who rescued us when you left us behind!"_ Via exclaims angrily.

_"He was great. He cared for us. He didn't leave us, not until you ripped him away from our lives! WE HATE YOU!" _Vee screams.

Their forms vanish, that of a dark ninja-like creature with sharp, bloody claws appearing in their place. _"This form is my favorite, you know. It reflects the pure delight in spilled blood that all feel. It reflects the primal desire for the blood of our enemies. And I love it!"_

The creature cackles madly, blood dripping from its claws.

_"Yes, this is great. Yes, I wonder how it would feel; feel to run these sharp, bloody claws straight through your heart. I wonder how it would feel to slash your neck, how great your screams of pain would sound. Yes, I wonder,"_ the figure taps its chin thoughtfully, a dark and malicious grin widening on its face, _"Let's find out."_

The figure rushes at me, disappearing right before slashing my neck, _"No, not yet. Not when I can torment you endlessly. Tell me, how did it feel to see your life flash before your eyes? Was it great? I see that it was. Your eyes show me the pain and horror you feel. And it is most delightful! Yes, I see that you fear me; fear all I represent. Fear, pain, destruction, darkness, and the unknown."_

The cave vanishes, replaced by cold steel, stained with blood. I see a bird screaming in horror as it dies again and again. _"This is what I am; pure pain, pure malice! See this bird?"_

"What is it?"

_"Ding ding ding! That is __**the**__ question, now isn't it? Are you sure you don't know?"_ the voice asks mockingly as the bird's beak opens, screaming in pain as its wings are torn off and replaced, its body automatically healing the wound, _"That, my dear, dear Daniel, is Ho-oh! Ha! Your expression of disbelief and horror is most excellent! Yes, that is my brother Ho-oh. This is what those who defy me become. This, Daniel, is your fate. Now, let's see another horror, shall we?"_

The lab vanishes, and a cold chamber with a pink body floats above the floor, staring emptily into space. _"This is what you think. This is Mew! Look at what I have reduced her to! I can do whatever I want to her! I can stab her, kill her, do unspeakable things to her, and nothing will happen! She cannot protest, her will stripped from her body. If only I could make the body scream in pain as I stab her, my knife penetrating her skin. Oh well, such is war. I fear I will never be able to hear her pained screams. No, your screams will suffice."_

"What did I even do to you?"

_"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing."_

"Then why?"

_"Because I can."_

"You are evil, despicable, not worthy of life!"

_"WRONG! I AM PERFECT! I AM THE PERFECT LIFEFORM, THE PERFECT BEING! YOU ARE THE WORTHLESS ONE! YOU CAN NEVER RIVAL MY POWER!"_

_ "Daniel,"_ a soothing voice whispers, _"Daniel, wake up. It willst not hold any power in the realm of those awakened. It willst not be able to touch thee. Daniel, wake up!"_

I am jolted awake, my fur drenched with sweat. My eyes widen in horror as those of my partners stare back at me, the diabolical glares they gave me in my dream still imprinted on my mind. "DEMONS! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_"Daniel,"_ the voice whispers, _"Thou art awake. They dost not be demons, they dost be thy friends. Go to them, and apologize."_

"I-I'm sorry. I had the most awful dream!"

"We know the horrors of nightmares," Via says, patting my back comfortingly, "You are safe now."

"I was just so scared!"

"We know. But you are safe now. Come, we need to greet Team Awesome," Vee states.

I wipe away my salty tears, standing on my jelly knees. I walk out of our room and into the main hall.

* * *

_Via's Pov_

It hurts when someone you love tells you they hate you, hurts when they are scared of you. It is awfully painful. We walk solemnly to the main hall, where two young Pokemon sit waiting for us. The first is a small, orange fox with bright, hopeful eyes, and the second, a bright yellow mouse with pink cheeks. The mouse fiddles with something behind its back before handing the fox a small bracelet. I sneak up behind them.

"Awww!" I exclaim, totally adoring the cute couple, "What is that?"

"I-it's a friendship bracelet!" Vulpix exclaims quietly.

"I made it for her!" Pichu says happily.

"That's so cute!" Vee cries. Daniel chuckles while shaking his head.

"Okay, you two," he says, "Today, you go on your first mission. I will pick an easy job out for you... Here's one. I left my reviver seed in Drift Cove! Please go get it!"

The newbies glance at each other and nod, "Alright. That'll work."

We use our badges and teleport off to the cove. The newbies nod and enter. We follow quickly before _it_ can get them.

**Drift Cove BF1**

"What is this magic?" Pichu yells, huddling in the corner with Vulpix.

"This is not magic," Daniel says, walking over to the two, "This is a mystery dungeon."

"I know that!" Pichu exclaims, "I was talking about that!"

He points at an Omanyte.

"RUN AWAY!" Vulpix screams, too afraid to even stutter.

I sigh and run after her.

"You know," I say to Vulpix, "You have to fight to help people."

"I know," she sighs, "but how can I fight when I am so scared?"

"You can get through it if I could get through killing Daniel."

"You killed Daniel? But he looks alive!" She exclaims.

"He is. I was forced to murder him by _it_. _It_ is the only thing you need be scared of. But, if you keep food with you, you should be fine."

"O-okay. I think I'm ready to go back now."

"Good."

**Drift Cove BF2  
**"DIE DEMON!" Vulpix yells, hitting a random Shellos with a strong ember attack. It faints while we all look at her in shock.

"I had a bad experience with Shellos when I was just a tyke," she explains.

We nod and continue through the dungeon.

**Drift Cove BF3**

The newbies' badges beep, signaling the target is on the floor. We walk over to a yellow seed and they place it in their bag. "Mission complete!" Daniel yells, and we teleport back to the guild.

* * *

**So how did you think it was? I didn't like it as much as last chapter, but filler chapters are necessary. I am getting better, and have learned that all characters are important, and everything has meaning. Now, please review. On a random note, I absolutely despise how this site keeps changing how one reviews a story. The big blue button was noticeable, but they would have done better with red, for no one can resist the allure of pressing a bright red button. Now there is just a large empty space where you type. Anyways, thanks for reading. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit: Oops, forgot the Easter Eggs.**

Pichu quotes Professor Quirrell from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. "What is this Magic?"

Aren't little kids just so blunt? "You're so pretty!" - Pichu

They're just kids, so they don't have that original a name. Team Awesome. Yes, this was intended.

Does anyone know the identity of ? ? ? Just for the record, originally there weren't spaces there, but this site doesn't like more than one punctuation mark unless they are periods...

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! This chapter is kinda short, as most of my chapters have been recently. That, my dear readers, is what happens when you have the annoying condition known as Writer's Block! Anyways, this chapter took about four hours total to write. It isn't my favorite chapter, but it isn't the worst chapter I've ever written. Anyways, the reason this chapter took so long to write is that I have been playing a semi-old game of mine called Xenoblade Chronicles. If you haven't played it, you should, cause it is awesome!

**Pure Gamer:** Yes, last chapter was mainly dialogue, but sometimes dialogue is what's needed. It allows for character development, and shows readers what characters feel about other characters. Still, I get that there is such a thing as too much dialogue, so I'll try to tone it down in the future. Team Awesome wasn't too important originally, but now that they are a team, I will try to give them importance. They were originally an excuse to have more characters to write povs for, but I have too many characters as it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo! I own only the plot and the personalities of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 10: Tragedy

_Vulpix's Pov_

The large guild stands over us ominously, the lighting around the entrance causing it to send shivers down my spine. Pichu pats my back and I enter the guild, comforted by his presence. We walk through the halls, making our way to our room. We pass many people, people who glare at me as I walk by, people who harbor thoughts of evil directed at me. Pichu pats my back again, and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Vulpix," he says calmly, "It's alright. They don't want to hurt us."

I glance at him. I know that we met just yesterday, but I trust him with my life. He allowed me to work towards my dream, apply myself towards my goal. He even gave me this cute bracelet, which I wear around my right paw. If anyone else had given it to me, I wouldn't have accepted it, for fear of it being some sort of demonic gesture, but since it was him, he who is my best friend and teammate, I think it's sweet.

"I know," I whisper quietly, "I know they don't."

He glances at me with those bright soulful eyes, his expression one of comfort and empathy, "It's alright. You're safe now."

We return to our trek through the halls, the ominousness diminishing with his words of comfort. We enter our room, and we go to our separate beds to rest.

* * *

I glance around my sepia prison, the figures of my father glaring at my mother and myself. _"Let me see the child,"_ he roars.

_"No,"_ my mother retorts.

_"Let me see the child, bitch!"_

He backhands my mother.

_"F-fine!"_

He takes me from my mother, uncovers the blanket surrounding me. His eyes fill with fury. _"This isn't a Torchic! That doesn't matter so long as I have a son... YOU BITCH!" _

He roars, pounding my mother in her face, _"This is a bitch, not a son! I'm going to kill you!"_

He roars, rushing at my mother after throwing me to the ground. He kicks her fallen figure, beats her, pounds her face. Her crying stops. He turns to me slowly, _"You! You deserve to die too!"_

Suddenly, the door bursts open, a large blue duck sprays water in my father's face. _"You are under arrest for the crimes of abuse and murder. Resist arrest, and I will not hesitate to kill you,"_ the duck says.

My father roars, and the duck extinguishes his fire, killing him instantly, _"I hate killing. What's this?"_ he asks, picking me up, _"A child?"_

I cry for my mother, and the duck looks at my mother's figure sadly, _"I am sorry, little one. Your mother is dead."_

* * *

I scream, jostling myself awake. Pichu's wide eyes stare back at me with worry etched on his face, "Are you alright?"

"N-no," I whisper, hugging my tail to my chest, "I-I'm not."

He crawls onto my bed and sits beside me, his warm yellow fur comforting me as the sorrows of my life escape my eyes. He hugs me gently, consoling my sorrows. I rub my eyes as the tears stop, letting him hug me.

"It's alright," he whispers, "I'm here for you. Nothing can hurt you."

The tears start again and I hug him back, "N-no. I-I suppose y-you're r-right. T-thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for," he exclaims quietly. We sit there, watching the sunrise through the window.

"It really is beautiful," I whisper, "The sunrise. It's the only thing that keeps me going, the only thing that keeps me sane."

The wind whispers in agreement, the leaves on the trees rustling, the orange clouds slowly drifting through the sun-stained sky. As the sun rises higher, the sky returns to its natural shade of blue. Pichu fidgets nervously, his heart beating wildly as we stare at the sky together.

"We should get up," he states.

"Yeah, probably," I reply. Neither of us do.

* * *

_Ramen's Pov_

I stare out at the lake from my perch on the guild's rooftop. I see the small Mantykes playing under its surface, the Woopers attempting to follow them as their parents watch from the shore. I see a Sharpedo rushing at one of the small Mantykes, and right when I am about to interfere, it nudges the Mantyke back with its friends. It swims over to the parents and talks with them for a bit before saying farewell to the little tykes and swimming away. I stare at this spectacle in shock. I hear a laugh filling the air with its music from next to me. I turn to the figure, staring in shock at the pink pixie floating there.

"It is such a marvelous sight, is it not?" the pixie chimes.

"Mesprit! It's an honor!" I say, bowing to her.

"Stand, Ramen. You have no need to bow to me," she chimes musically.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't the Sharpedo destroy the Mantykes?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? They all live in harmony with each other. The location of this lake is directly between the villages, so the inhabitants have displayed some of our attributes. They all live in harmony and peace, and the elders are wise in their ways. They have the willpower not to regress to their primitive behaviors, so this peace is never broken. The children love and play, and hold no fear for creatures that would normally harm them. But if an outsider were to come and threaten them... The protectors, the Sharpedo, would bear down on them with their righteous fury. They would tear the intruder limb from limb to protect the ones they love. This is the way of the lake."

I stare at the lake again. "I don't understand."

"You will, In time. You play a role in the struggle that is to come, as do all of the guild. You will discover what that role is, in due time. Heed my words, Ramen, for they will not steer you wrong."

"My role?" I ask aloud, "I am important?"

I turn to the spot where Mesprit once floated, but there is no one there. I sigh and return my gaze to the lake, where the Sharpedo swim protectively around the group of innocent children.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

The sun shines through the window, awakening me from my deep slumber. I slowly rise from my bed, not unlike a zombie, desiring a gourmet meal of epic proportions. I hear my teammate arise with me. I groan unintelligibly, stumbling down the corridor to the mess hall, where no one notices Scyther huddling in a corner in terror. I take a plate of pancakes from Farfetched, the fluffiness of the pancakes raising my spirits. I sit at one of the tables, Via and Vee shortly following me. As we eat in silence, I slip into a trance.

"Daniel," I hear Via say, "Snap out of it!"

I shake my head, all thoughts of pancakes and breakfast forcefully removed from my mind. "Huh?"

"You were being weird again, weren't you?"

"Heh," I chuckle nervously, "How'd ya know?"

"We've been friends for years. I know you."

"Oh. True. So what do we do today?"

"I was thinking we could go on another mission with Team Awesome," Vee says.

I watch the two walk into the hall, Vulpix pressed close against Pichu in fright. He sees us, and his eyes light up. They walk over to get their food, and when they have it, they sit at the table with us.

"Hey guys!" he exclaims, "What's up?"

"Not much," I reply, "After you finish eating, we are going on another mission."

Vulpix's eyes widen, "W-what? A-another one?"

I nod, "Yes. You didn't think you'd get away with taking only one mission, did you?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"It's alright, Vulpix. We can do it!"

They finish their meal, and we make our way to the main room. I wander over to the criminal board, choosing an easy job for the new rescue team.

"Here ya go. It says that a Clefairy had its leppa berry stolen by a Zubat while exploring Drift Cove. You are to defeat the Zubat and return the leppa berry to the Clefairy."

"We can do that! Can't we?"

"I-I think so."

"You can. We will be with you just in case, though," Vee comforts.

We use our badges to teleport straight to the misty cave filled with monstrosities in its depths. Team Awesome follows us into it.

**Drift Cove BF1**

Team Awesome rushes off into the cave, causing us to follow. I hear a scream of terror, followed by agonizing screeches of pain. We enter a large cavern, where Vulpix and Pichu stand in front of a mangled body of a Kabuto. Vulpix looks at us nervously.

"Bad experience with a Kabuto?"

She nods, and we return to our search for stairs.

**Drift Cove BF2**

Their badges beep wildly, signaling the target is on the floor. A blue bat swoops at us from the ceiling, and Vulpix spits a torrent of flames at it in surprise. It falls to the floor, knocked out, along with a small berry. They pick up the berry, place it in their bag, and teleport out. I grab hold of the Zubat and follow shortly.

Back at the guild, a pink fairy like creature awaits Team Awesome. They hand it the berry, and it gives them a large bag of Poke.

"Oh, thank you! I don't know what I would have done without my precious," it exclaims happily.

"No problem," Pichu says, "Just doing our job."

We enter the guild, handing the fainted criminal off to the officer who waited with Clefairy on our way. I watch the sun slowly fall from the sky, knowing the day is over. I enter my room, and lie down on my down bed to sleep.

...

_ Dino's Pov_

"HAI! HAI! HAI!" Houndour bounces on my bed.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!?" I yell, angry at the dog for awakening me from my slumber.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see you! Isn't it great! It is so great! It is dark outside! Did you know that? I bet you didn't! Ha! Silly grass type! Ooh! I wonder what Bulbasaur tastes like... Does it taste like chicken? Does it taste like salad? Who knows," Houndour exclaims without breathing. I back away slowly as he grins evilly.

"You are not eating me!"

"But why not?"

"I happen to like living! Go back to bed, Houndour."

"I can't! Farfetched gave me something called coffee! It tasted good! But now I can't sleep!"

"OH, HELL NO!"

* * *

_Scyther's Pov_

The voices! I thought I had been rid of them, but they returned to reap my soul! What must I do to be rid of them? I huddle in my corner in the darkness of the mess hall, hugging my knees to my chest in fear. They can't get me here! I'm safe when I'm in my corner! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! They can't hurt me! A figure wrapped in a dark cloak approaches me. It holds out a skeletal claw.

"Scyther," it moans, "I have come to steal your soul!"

"No! You can't hurt me! You can't touch me!"

"Oh, but I can, Scyther!"

"No!" I exclaim, "You're just a figment of my imagination! You aren't real!"

It brushes its claw against my face, "If I wasn't real, you wouldn't have felt that! And now, to steal you soul!"

"AAAAH!"

* * *

_Floatzel's Pov_

I see all from my position at my desk. I see Daniel struggling with demons in his dreams. I see Vulpix shivering in fright while Pichu does his best to comfort her. I see Dino marching through the halls to injure Farfetched. I see Sableye and his cousin Hypno standing over the sleeping body of Scyther. I tilt my head in confusion. Why would Sableye bother Scyther? I push a button on the desk, activating the audio feed.

_"Thanks for helping me out, cousin,"_ Sableye says, handing Hypno 100 Poke.

_"Not a problem. Nightmares are delicious to eat!"_

_"Normally I'd feel guilty for causing him to go insane, but his nightmares are good, and I'm a ghost. I get a kick out of scaring the crap out of people."_

_"I am aware of this. I still remember the last family reunion."_

_"Heh, I do too! Think your sister is still mad at me?"_

_"Yes. I have to go. Call you mother! She worries,"_ Hypno exclaims, teleporting out.

Hmmm... Looks like I need to send that anti-pokemon-move-teleport security system back to the manufacturer. No one is supposed to be able to teleport in or out of the guild without a badge. Oh well... I'll do it in the morning. Now, time to sleep.

* * *

_ ? ? ? Pov_

I hear voices whispering things I don't understand. I feel cool liquid against my fur. I taste that nutritious liquid, feel it run down my throat. I hear a button being pressed, feel patches of metal pressed against my skin. I feel static run through them, jolting my body. I open my eyes. I see green everywhere. The world is green. Around me is a glass tube. Several other tubes exist around my own, strange creatures floating in them. Outside of them, a small creature in a white coat writes on a clipboard. I desire to communicate with the creature, desperately seeking company. Its eyes widen and it scurries away.

Did I scare it?

...What am I?

The small creature returns to the room in the company of a slightly larger cat creature, one who I know to be a Persian. It starts speaking.

"Hello," it says.

_"Who are you?"_

The small creature in the lab coat scribbles more notes down on its clipboard.

"I am Giovanni. I am your creator," the Persian states.

_"Oh. Who am I?"_

"You are the result of an experiment. One designed to prove the ability to create life. You are the first to survive. The others... have all died. I am your father, and you are my son."

I narrow my eyes at him, _"What are your intentions?"_

"I just want to help you train your powers. You are capable of such might."

_"Your intention is to train me?"_

"Indeed," Giovanni nods, "That is the truth. Will you let me?"

_"You are a thief, a con, a murderer. I will not let you. If you created me, then I wish to die!"_

"I am sorry you feel that way. Dr. Fuji, end project."

The creature with the clipboard looks at Giovanni, "Sir, this has been a success. Why do you wish to end the project?"

"It is a failure. It will not work with us, so it is against us."

My eyes widen. I struggle to escape my cage. I roar, and the tube explodes outward. My eyes filled with fury, my heart knowing only hatred. I fly out the window, destroying the lab by causing a volatile reaction in a chemical on the other side of the building.

_"I am_ _Mewtwo."_

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I didn't love it, but as I said, I don't hate it either. Anyways... People. I need dungeons! I will try my hardest to think of some, but I would greatly appreciate the help! Now, on to the Easter Eggs!**

Ever wonder why, in video games and in movies, flashbacks tend to be in black and white or sepia tone? Yeah, me too.

I really despise Clefairies, or, to be more accurate, Metronome. I had a Togepi use Roar of Time once... I was thoroughly upset that it didn't damage the opponent much at all.

What would a Bulbasaur taste like? I think it would taste like Olive Garden's salad, which, by the way, is the best stuff ever!

Yes, Scyther was having a nightmare. No, Sableye don't have the ability Nightmare or know the move Dark Void... Let's just say that Sableye made a deal with the god of death and nightmares and leave it at that.

When Hypno says 'Call your mother! She worries,' it is a reference to the Big Bang Theory. It is the most hilarious tv show!

That last bit with Mewtwo and everything... Taken almost directly from the show.

**That is about all I have to say. Send in those dungeons, and do not forget to review, or I will sic Sableye, Hypno, and Darkrai on you! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	11. Chapter 11

Funny thing, this chapter. This is chapter 11, and I started writing it at... 11:11! Go figure. Anyways, this will be slightly confusing, but you were thoroughly pleased with the ending of this chapter. Yes, that didn't make sense. It will, in the future! I will make myself laugh when I said that! Heh. Sorry, got a bit carried away there. Anyways, now on to responses to reviews!

**Pure Gamer:** Yeah, last chapter wasn't great, but it didn't suck either. This chapter's place on the skill spectrum is about the same as last chapter, but this one has more dialogue. Sorry, but it's how I roll! Still, it helps show character interaction. About the enormous amount of OC's... I'm working on it. That's all I'll say.

I want to thank Something Dictionary Related for putting this on story alert, and ask that you review! I also want to thank EXDgamer96 for adding this to favorite stories, and Ryudo-kin for PMing me about Olde English. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 11: Paladin

_Daniel's Pov_

I groan aloud, my voice filled with the misery of dawn cracking through the pane of glass that is my window. I roll onto my side, the bed creaking as I do so. I feel a pillow hitting me in the head and sit up to see my attacker. I yawn tiredly as the unfocused figure of Via stands before me impatiently. She stomps her paw as I climb out of my bed, steam rising off her back as she seethes with rage.

"What did I do?" I yawn sleepily.

"You snore." She glares at me. "LOUDLY!"

I scratch behind my ear with my front paw mareepishly, "I snore? Huh, okay."

She sighs and shakes her head, "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"It's not as if I can do anything about it!"

I hear a moan coming from Vee's bed. The sheets fly across the room as she stomps out of her bed, "You two are so loud! It's eight o'clock in the morning!"

I glance at the analog clock on the wall. The minute hand ticks into place loudly, changing the atmosphere of the room to that of the end of time, where a small white puffball grants magic to those who walk around a room three times clockwise starting from the door. I shake my head, clearing my mind. All thoughts of magic puffballs are extinguished by the roaring waterfall that is my stomach growling.

"Can we get breakfast?"

Via chuckles, "I'm kinda hungry too! Vee, let's go get breakfast!"

Vee nods as we make our way to the door of the room, "Alright. You guys go ahead. I have something I need to do. I'll be there in a bit."

I tilt my head at her in confusion, but shrug off the weird behavior, writing it off as a personal matter.

"Alright, just come down when you're ready."

She nods, and Via and I make our way to the mess hall for breakfast. Today's breakfast consists of oatmeal with berries of our choice on it. I choose pecha berries, being somewhat partial to sweet foods. Via chooses cheri berries, because she loves spicy foods. We eat in silence while waiting for Vee to join us.

"What do you think's wrong?" Via asks me.

I shrug, "I'm not sure."

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and the silverware on the table clatters. Guildmaster Floatzel's voice booms out over the stereo system, "All guild members, please report to the courtyard. All guild members, please report to the courtyard."

I glance at Via with worry etched on my face, and we rush outside.

As we walk out into the yard, the faces of my friends greet me. The bundle of boundless energy rushes about excitedly as the dinosaur with the plant rushes after him, apologizing to all who the unbound Houndour bumps into. Ramen shakes his head while chuckling, his long black snout showing a small grin. Omanyte glances about worriedly, eyes glowing with relief when he spots the tall, pink fleshed, black cloaked human, who walks over to him. They chat, and Abbi sits on the ground next to him. I see Farfetched playing Uno with Sableye and Dugtrio, watch as Sableye whispers things into the oblivious Scyther's non-existent ears. Scyther hugs his knees to his chest, whispering to himself frantically. Pichu and Vulpix sit next to each other on the edge of the lake, paws almost touching. Kecleon chats with the round, pink nurse, glancing nervously over his shoulder. A small green creature, humanoid in shape, dances around the yard, watering flowers and tending to the plants. Guildmaster Floatzel walks out of the trembling guild, Chatot perched on his shoulder.

"Is everyone out?" Floatzel booms.

"I can't find Vee!" I exclaim.

Panicked murmurs sound throughout the courtyard. "That isn't good," Floatzel sighs, "Chatot, come with me. We must find her before this place collapses. Everyone! Do not follow me!"

The leaders rush back into the guild, and it shakes again.

I glance at Via, who nods at me. We rush into the guild after the guildmaster, the entrance shimmering with an unearthly aura.

**Trembling Guild Sector 1**

We glance around the room, confused by the lack of order in the guild. Chairs are stacked on tables stacked on desks, corridors filled with ominous dark gray fog.

"What happened here?" I ask aloud.

"I don't know, but we have to find Vee!" Via exclaims worriedly.

I nod, rushing through the halls, searching for a way onward. We come to a large metal door, sealed with time, black smoke wisps from the crack underneath it. I glance at Via before carefully opening it. We step into the new room, and the door slams shut behind us.

**Trembling Guild Sector 2**

The guild quakes, threatening to fall apart around us. We rush through the halls, searching for the door to the next sector or Vee. We run through the room that was once the mess hall, unwavering in our search for our lost colleague; our way-ward companion. We stop not for food, all thoughts of hunger banished to the reverse world as we frantically pursue the trail of our friend. We come to another door, and I open it without a second thought.

**Trembling Guild Sector 3**

Strange runes cover the walls of the sector we find ourselves in. The ancient language made from Crystal Unown stares down at us. The Unowns' eyes blink and they fly around, forming a sentence.

"Seeker of your lost companion, take the time to read our words," they spell. They spin around, forming a new sentence.

"Your master and his faithful friend passed by not minutes before. They too have become lost to this unnatural architectural design. They are in the same place as your wayward ally; at the end of the dungeon. You must despair not, for you will achieve your goal, hero preordained by the gods. Take our gift from our master who guides all from the edge of time. It will help you in your quest."

They spin again, causing a small blue gemstone with jagged edges to materialize in midair. It falls from the air, hovering to a stop before my face.

"This is a stone known as Dialga's Roar. When the time comes, you will know how to use it. Farewell, Paladins of Mew. Goodbye, Temporal Knight. Ciao, Enigmatic Keys. We shall meet again!"

The hive mind teleports out as I take the gem from their control. When I exert control over it to force it in the bag, it brushes against my skin. I hear a flash, my vision darkens. I hear a timeless voice filled with years of experience.

_"Why do you hate the world so, brother?"_

_ "I hate it for the people on it. They are at fault for letting our sister be banished! That is why, dear brother."_

_ "I feel as much pain as you do, dearest brother. I too lament our loss, but it is not the fault of the people. It is not the fault of our father. It is her fault for opposing our father. But I know she must __have had good reason to do so. I do not blame her, nor do I blame the father. What has passed, has passed."_

_ "Why do you let go of such an important event, dearest brother? Why won't you understand that we will never have her back!"_

_ "I do not lament over the inevitable. I do not understand your plight. Why do you believe we will not have her back?"_

_ "You mean you've seen it?"_

_ "No. My sight does not go that far into the future. No, I believe we will have her back. I have faith in the lord, our father. He must have had good reason to banish her."_

_ "Oh. Surely you, with your daughter's help, can find a way to see the future!"_

_ "I am sorry, brother. There is nothing I can do."_

I hear another flash and my vision returns. I find myself staring into the eyes of my friends. All of them. "Oooh... What happened?" I groan.

"Don't you remember, silly?" Via asks.

"I was about to stay behind in the room when you forced me to come get breakfast with you. Then, when the guild started to shake, everyone escaped, and Uxie appeared with his siblings to try to stop the collapse of it. They failed, and then you suddenly collapsed. Are you alright?" Vee asks.

_"Do you wish to change it? The future?"_ I hear a voice whisper.

"What?"

"I asked if you're alright."

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad that ordeal is over."

"Daniel, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"The shape and color of the end of your tail. It's changed!"

I turn to glance at my tail. Indeed, before, it had been bright white in the shape of a four pointed star. Now, it is a metallic blue color, the shape exactly that of the stone given to me by the Unown.

"Guildmaster! Are there any Unown in the guild?"

The fox's expression changes to one of intense thought, "No, not anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. What do you mean, not anymore?"

"You are aware of the caverns beneath the guild, correct?" he asks, to which everyone nods, "The guild is not the first building to be built on this land. Millenia ago, in the days when the gods walked among us as friends, there was a tribe of Unown. They were wanderers. They traveled all around, healing the sorrows of people, giving hope to those who despaired. They were revered by all. Then, tragedy struck. It is unclear what exactly happened, but the current version accepted by scholars is that Giratina attacked the lord, Arceus. Arceus banished her to the Reverse World, where she is the judge of those departed. Anyways, this sent the Unown into disarray. The entrance to the only portal to the Reverse World was sealed by them beneath their city. Then, they sealed their city as well. Years went by. People heard rumors of a great treasure beneath the mound where the city once was, so build on top of it. When no one was able to find it, they stayed and made their life there. Eventually, when these settlers faded, the new town was sealed as well. This process repeated again and again. Finally, the descendants of the first tribe of Unown discovered this place. They made their way to the portal to the reverse world, where a single Unown of great age waited for them. Its skin had solidified into crystal over the thousands of years it had meditated. It spoke to its descendants. It told them that the portal must never be opened. It, along with the new tribe, re-established the seals on all the cities, each only slightly weaker than the last. Sixty Unown, two of each subspecies, stayed on each level. As less Unown were available to seal the next level, the seals gradually weakened. Eventually, the tribe of thousands was reduced to but thirty. These thirty stayed on the last level with the Crystal Unown, where they were said to have reached enlightenment. They stayed there, and all who ever encountered them mumble incoherently about the Paladins of Mew and the Guide at the Edge of Time."

"Paladins of Mew?" Via asks.

"Yes. No one knows who they are, but all agree that they are real. Their symbol is something called Dialga's Roar. No one knows what it looks like, but all agree that it must be powerful," Floatzel says. My thoughts go to the blue gemstone.

"What would happen if one met the Crystal Unown?"

"Well, history wouldn't be on their side. They'd be reduced to babbling incoherently. They would probably be forced into a psyche ward... Unless, of course, this 'one' was one of the Paladins. Then, they would probably undergo evolution. This much was discovered by the few who managed to pass the first seal. But now, the first seal is broken, and the crystal unown are free. I do not want anyone to go into the caverns. It is dangerous. The Crystal Unown are dangerous."

"Oh. And this Dialga's Roar. No one knows what it is?"

"No. It is lost to time. Although, now that I think about it... I believe I read something about a gemstone."

"Okay. So, what now?"

"Now, we set up temporary headquarters," Chatot squawked, "Farfetched, you and Scyther are to set up the cafe tent. Chansey, Bellossum, Sableye, and Kecleon are going to put up the nurse/shopping tent. Omanyte, you got lucky. Your blacksmithing supplies were not destroyed by the collapse, so we will move them out here. Dugtrio, I believe some of your stuff is already outside, so we will have you help Omanyte. Team Balance, your duty is to go to Azelf's village and fundraise. Team Awesome, you are going to Mesprit's village to fundraise. Uxie said that we shouldn't fundraise at his village, so Team Animus, you are to shift through the rubble and salvage any supplies you can. Members of the Lake Guild, we can do this!"

* * *

_? ? ? Pov_

"Sir, was it wise for you to interfere like that?" I hear my friend ask.

"Indeed," I say, watching the events play out through a crystal sphere, "I am certain that my knight is the only one aware of my interference. Well, and the Crystal Unown, but as creatures outside time, they are bound to know of my tweak. Oh, and Uxie, of course."

"Of course."

"What was next on my schedule?"

"Well, in three hours you are to meet with your daughters. Then, you'll have to meet with your father yesterday."

"Ah yes, I'll almost forget about my meeting with father. What then?"

"Three days ago, you are scheduled to be at a ceremony crowning the duke of the moon."

"Isn't that Darkrai's or Cresselia's territory?"

"Yes sir, but they didn't show up, so you will have to."

"Okay. After that?"

"You are scheduled ten thousand years ago to meet with your brother about your sister's banishment."

"Ah yes. It shall be so nice to speak to him again, before he went off the deep end. What then?"

"Then you have to watch the Champion from your spot at the edge of time in... Ten minutes."

"Okay. What shall we do until then? We have all the time in the world."

"Play Risk?"

"Heh, I remember playing that with my brother. He insisted that we use several boards, one for each dimension, so I forced him to allow me to use past versions of the boards. That was one complicated game of Risk."

"Ah, I remember. I still can't believe you will make me be rules-keeper."

"Ah, I'll be sorry about that. Any other ideas?"

"We could create an intricate prophecy?"

"How did you mean?"

"Make a prophecy detailing something in great detail!"

"Nah, then I won't be able to mess with time."

"Oh, right. I'm out of ideas."

"Okay. Let's go meet with my daughter now."

* * *

**So how was it? Decent? Awful? Review and tell me your opinion(s) on the matter! I had fun writing the last Pov... Time is such an odd thing when you are outside of it.**

When Daniel thinks about the magic puffball at the end of time, he is referencing Chrono Trigger, an SNES game. On a related note, how the heck do you get magic? I talked to the stupid puffball, walked around the room three times, making sure to touch all the corners, and he still won't give me magic! Stupid thing thinks I cheated... Do you talk to him after finishing, or does it pop up a little box saying something along the lines of 'Congratulations! You can now use magic!'? Please review/Pm me and help! It would be extremely appreciated!

The voice saying '_Do you wish to change it? The future?_' is a reference to an awesome game called Xenoblade chronicles! It is for the Wii, and if you haven't played it, you really should, cause it is so much fun!

Dialga's Roar is a reference to both the move Roar of Time and the item Groudon's Heart. Dialga knows a move called Roar of Time, as almost all of you _should_ know, and Groudon's Heart is a red gemstone in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky.

Seriously, though, how would one speak if they were outside of time? I think that last conversation is plausable.

Don't go telling me one can't hear flashes! This is a fanfiction, therefore, the characters _CAN_ hear flashes. Besides, you can hear what made a flash of light.

I originally wanted to go back to Daniel's pov, but that'd go against my self-imposed rule of one Pov per character per chapter. I could've taken out ? ? ?'s pov, but I happen to like that part, so I kept it. Besides, you wouldn't want to read about them shifting through the rubble of the guild...

In other news, the thesaurus reference site is my friend!

**That's about it for this chapter. Oh right, before I forget, I went back and did some minor edits on previous chapters. For example, I used Waste when I meant Waist. That got changed. Anyways, review! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit: Changed ? ? ?'s Niece to Daughter.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter took three and a half hours to write and rewrite altogether. It is a fairly short chapter, some twenty-five hundred words, but one of my favorites, all the same. Thankfully for you, my inspiration has returned, so chapters should come sooner! Anyways, I have passed the top word count of my previous stories. We are almost to sixty thousand words! I have no idea how long this story will take, but I really like writing it. Once I finish, though, I believe I will go back and rewrite my other stories, which pale in comparison to this masterpiece of literary genius. Seriously, though, please review! They make my day, reviews. Reviews are awesome, for they tell authors how their readers feel about a piece of their work. They allow us insight into the minds of our readers, also telling us what to fix, and where to fix it. They are extremely important, so make sure to review! Well, review _after_ reading, otherwise it won't be much use at all.

**Pure Gamer:** Thank you so much for the dungeon! Trust me, it is great! I have some ideas for it, but I can't say them here because they might spoil the story. Anyways, it won't be used for a while, as the guild is still being rebuilt. Still, even though these chapters are slightly less action packed and shorter, I still like all the time related stuff. It is ripe with opportunities for puns, which, of course, I pounced upon like a Meowth after a ball of yarn! In other news, I have been expanding my knowledge of Pokemon metaphors outwards. It's always a good time when you can enhance a story with clever puns that make the story Serperior! Heh, get it? Like the Pokemon? Ah, forget it.

Anyways, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo!

* * *

Chapter 12: Temporal

_Daniel's Pov_

I find myself in a stark white room, similar to a hospital sterilized for a patient's safety. The floor is a light shade of gray with a gold pentagon painted on it. Above each corner of the pentagon floats a green pixie, each glowing with an aura of temporal energy. Directly in the center of it stands a large blue dragon with veins of liquid steel. Outside the pentagram, three statues surround the dragon. The first is of a tall creature, scrawny, yet still strong in will. Its chiseled features stare at the dragon, its expression glaringly similar. The second statue is one of an egg, pure white in color. It has a small crack in the shell, and I know that this statue is, no, was me. The third statue stands directly to my left. It is of me, as I am now. The lifelike Shinx stares at the dragon in confusion, its fur glossy and tail star molded to match that of Dialga's Roar. I see plinths standing all around the room, but missing their statues. I stand on one such plinth as the dragon stares down at me, its eyes filled with centuries of wisdom.

"Where am I?" I whisper quietly. The dragon's expression softens.

_"Do you wish to change it? The future?"_ the dragon asks, its expression returning to that of steel.

"You're that voice! The one I heard after waking up from my dream!" I exclaim, "That strange dream... Was it a prophecy? Or something more?"

_"I am indeed the one who you heard, but that dream..."_ the dragon pauses, _"Was no dream. It was no prophecy, either. It was an actual event that actually occurred. You were there, and you remember."_

"It actually occurred? But how come no one else remembers it but me?"

_"Yes. It occurred. Drastic measures were taken to ensure your growth. You are the only one who can remember anything of that future I pulled you from. __Be glad no one else can remember. It would have been too horrible for any mind to witness and stay sane."_

"Why?" I question, "What would have happened?"

_"Do you wish to know?"_

"Yes! What would have happened?"

_"I warn you now,"_ the dragon sighs, _"It will not be easy, nor will any detail be omitted to coddle you. If you still wish to know..."_

The dragon sighs again before roaring. The five pixies twirl in place, glowing green with temporal energy. A small green and blue portal opens before me. _"Go. Enter the portal. You will return here when you see what would have occurred if not for my intervention."_

I nod, walking into the portal. My vision blurs and I feel myself blacking out.

* * *

"Daniel! Daniel, wake up!" I hear Via yell.

"What's going on?" I ask, standing as the guild shakes.

"You tell me. You're the one who passed out unexpectedly," the Cyndaquil worries.

"Sorry. It was... nothing. Let's go."

She nods, and we make our way further into the quaking guild.

**Trembling Guild Sector 4**

"Daniel, what if we don't make it in time?"

"We will! We must!"

"But what if we don't?"

"We have to!"

"But-"

"No. It isn't good for us to think things like that. We will save her; we must save her! And the guildmaster and Chatot as well! They depend on us! I refuse to believe we will not make it in time!"

"Okay. Let's keep going!"

We continue through the distorted halls for what seems like hours before finally entering the last room.

**Trembling Guild End**

I see Guildmaster Floatzel and his Info-master Chatot staring at something floating in the air. "Guildmaster! Chatot!"

Guildmaster Floatzel turns to me, his expression one of gravity, "Daniel, you shouldn't have come here."

"I had to! Vee was in danger!"

"She still is. Look," Chatot points and my eyes widen in horror.

"No!" I whisper. I see Vee's body in the air, glowing an unnatural pink. I hear a roar, feel the space around us distort, see a pink portal tear open in front of us. Through its jagged edges, a large magenta and pink dragon steps out, eyes glowing ominously with spatial energy. It looks suspiciously similar to the dragon that met me in the blank room, yet its pearly colors distinctly tell me that the dragons are not the same.

_"Ah, it seems I am not too late for this party!"_

"PALKIA!" Floatzel roars, "What are you doing here?"

_"Daniel, how good of you to join us!"_

"Do I... know you?" I ask, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_"Oh yes! You know me! Let me refresh your memory! '__**Your expression of disbelief and horror is most excellent! Yes, that is my brother Ho-oh. This is what those who defy me become. This, Daniel, is your fate.' **__Yes, that was me! I see you remember me. I am __**it**__! I am the one who controlled your rage, the one who stole your friends' feelings for you. And now, since that obviously didn't work, I am here to try a new tactic. Say goodbye to your friend, Daniel!"_ Palkia roars, stabbing through Vee with a glowing blade of air. Suddenly, time freezes around me, everything turning gray. Tears flow from my eyes as I collapse to the ground. I vaguely notice a temporal shift in my surroundings, but pay it no heed. That image will forever be engraved into my memories. That dragon will pay! I will destroy him! The tears refuse to slow. My teeth clench together, rage flows through my very being, but still, the tears flow.

* * *

After a time that seems like a millenia, the sickeningly salty tears slow enough for my mind to return slightly. I find myself back inside the bleached room. The large dragon, glowing with temporal energy, sighs with despair as my eyes threaten to continue to leak forth the sour fruits of my journey.

"Why?" I cry, "Why did that happen?"

_"Do you see why I changed the future?"_

"Yes! I would have done anything to stop that from taking place!"

_"I am quite aware. After Palkia, that sorry excuse for a brother, stabbed Vee and killed her, you __would have sought out her spirit, doomed forever to search. You would have become lost on one such venture. Even knowing you were chosen by the gods would not have quelled the growing darkness in your being. Via would have stayed by your side, and together you both would eventually join Palkia __and his organization. You would become heartless, cold, cruel. You would destroy towns, demolish cities, murder innocents. The only reason I pulled you out of that time, and did not choose the Daniel from the new time-line, is that you needed to know what the Unown told you. You needed that knowledge, chosen of the gods, to become great! Saving Vee's life was unnecessary, but I see that you are grateful, even if saving her was not my intention,"_ the great dragon sighs apologetically, _"I am sorry you had to watch that. I thought I could have spared you the suffering if I pulled you out of the time."_

"It is my fault. I desired to know what would have happened if I stayed on that path. You are at no fault," I clench my teeth, "That demon, however, is also at fault. He will not survive the days of perdition! He will know the pain and suffering he caused my alternate and his siblings! I will ensure his judgement will be just. He will die!"

_"Calm your spirits, Daniel. You are not the one who will decide Palkia's fate. Did you know my brother was once a saint? He wasn't always a demon, desiring nothing more than the world to burn in perdition. No, he was once my best friend. And then, father banished our sister, Giratina. We both protested, and our father banished us too. Of course, my banishment was a blessing in disguise, as was Giratina's. Palkia, however, went mad in his exile,"_ the dragon sighs softly. _"If only I had seen the signs sooner."_

"You can't blame yourself for how he turned out!" I protest, "No one could have seen it coming!"

_"Young one," t_he dragon says, _"I am Dialga. I see all of time, everything that was, everything that is, everything that will be, and everything that might be. I saw into the future, but, foolish as I was, I tried to calm him instead of taking more drastic actions. My actions caused his progression into the monster that now threatens the world even faster than if I had left all alone. My foolishness caused you to be brought into this. I should be begging for your forgiveness!"_

"Stop," I command as Dialga starts to bow to me, "You're a god! I am only a Shinx. I should be bowing to you! Still, your actions caused me to rise up into a hero. If you hadn't acted, the same events would have occurred, but some other poor sap would have been brought into this instead. I thank you for it."

_"You are an honorable soul. Tell me one thing you desire more than anything. It can be anything; anything except for the deaths of your enemies."_

"I desire nothing more than to destroy Palkia and the Killer of Mew. But this is out of your power, so I have another request. Let me see the future so that I will be able to change it!"

The large dragon roars, his laughs filling the room with an atmosphere of glee.

_"Ah, the naivety of youth,"_ Dialga's eyes glow with amusement, _"You desire something you already have!"_

"Say what?" I say, dumbfounded that I wasted my wish.

_"I must have forgotten to mention something. You are a Temporal Knight. This status is not just a name. You are my knight, and it comes with some... benefits, if you will. One is that you can contact me at any time. Another is an ability called the Dimensional Scream. Are you aware of this ability?"_

"No. What is it?"

_"Many years ago, the first crisis occurred. You might know it as the Time Gear Crisis."_

"Oh yeah! I remember! A Grovyle from the future came back in time and gathered time gears to stop the paralysis of the planet!"

_"That is the common version, but yes. In reality, my place on the planet, Temporal Tower, had collapsed, and with it, my sanity. The planet froze in time. Only three heroes arose to fix what had happened. The first was my daughter from that time period. She had turned pink from the horrors she __had seen. The second was Grovyle. He was a master swordsmon and an excellent hero. The third... was a human. This human traveled with his best friend, Grovyle, and my daughter, Celebi, around the frozen planet. They had learned that the only way to stop the paralysis from occuring was to find the __time gears. Unfortunately, the time gears had vanished from the lack of flowing time. Fortunately for them, the human had the ability called the Dimensional Scream. When in the presence of a trusted friend, the Scream will activate and the owner of the ability will see either the past or the future. The human used it to find the locations of the time gears in the past. My daughter, the pink Celebi, then opened a portal to the past. While she stayed behind, Grovyle and the Human entered the portal. But, they were attacked! My brother had brainwashed the creature known as Darkrai to attack them. In the process, the human was turned into a Pokemon and its memories wiped. The rest of the story is similar to what you already know. Grovyle collected the time gears alone, but he was kidnapped by an agent of my brother who was controlling me as well. He and the human-turned Pokemon both were captured by the agent. They struggled to escape, but managed to do so and escape back to the past, where they finished collecting the time gears and stopped the collapse of my tower. This brought me to my senses, and when the future was changed, Grovyle and the human-turned Pokemon disappeared. The human-turned pokemon's partner, the one who found him first, was distraught by his loss, so I gave him back his friend."_

"Wow. That's a lot of information. So that is the Dimensional Scream? The power to see into the future or the past?"

_"Indeed. It is not quite so straightforward, though. It is almost completely random, so there isn't really much control over it."_

"And I have this power?"

_"It is a latent ability, but yes. You have this power. Young Paladin of Mew and Temporal Knight, it is time for you to depart. Return to the world of the awake, and remember your past. I will see you again, Paladin."_

As my vision drifts away into darkness, I know that this power will be one of the biggest boons, one of the greatest gifts, anyone, for all of time, has, or ever will, grant me.

* * *

**So how did you think this chapter was? Interesting? Awful? REVIEW! Please? Anyways, I know people read this, and I really would appreciate any and ALL reviews, no matter the length or what the message is, though critisism is recommended. **

Quite a few easter eggs... The first is one of the same as the last chapter, 'Do you wish to change it? The future?' - Xenoblade Chronicles

Wouldn't tears of sadness or anger be salty, rather than sweet, which one would think tears of joy would taste like? I thought so, so that's why it says that.

I changed the Time Gear Crisis story to fit my needs. Plus, as it is told by Dialga himself, wouldn't he know what actually occurred? Still, now it is more like the actual story in the games.

Dialga's banishment was no exile, for how can one banish a god of time for any length of time?

Originally this chapter was shorter and less, well, interesting. Now, it is still short, but I believe I managed to fix it up.

So I have a new game that I like to play... Words with Friends! I play with random people with the same username I use here, and it helps improve my vocabulary. I typically play when writing. Small five minute breaks or so. I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself!

Anyone notice that I use one word names for chapters? Probably not, but it is still interesting.

I have almost gotten a thousand hits on this story total! I really hope that the number will continue to rise above the clouds! Let us hope that the number of Follows, Favs, and Reviews will increase as well...

**Anyways, that's all for this chapter! Please review, put this on story alert, and keep an eye out for future chapters! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the short length of the chapter and the large period of time it took me to finish. It took me about four hours total to write, but this was spread out over about a week. I've been on vacation, so I haven't had much time to write. Plus, school starts back up in about two weeks, so I had last minute homework to complete. Anyways, Now that this chapter is complete, I am posting it. Please continue reading and review when you finish!

**Pure Gamer:** You really think my story is interesting? That means a lot, so thanks! You say I have a gift, but it isn't that great. Yes, I can adapt something to fit my purposes, but when it comes to writing something original, it is hard for me to start. Sure, I have an idea for a series of novels, but I just can't get started writing. Anyways, you said you slave over something for days and nights. I know how this is, but not because I write in that time. See, one wouldn't guess it, but I have insomnia... Paired with ADHD, and it isn't too much fun. Anyways, (have you noticed I tend to say that a lot?) I understand that the legendary relationships are confusing. I'll try to clear that up. So far, Arceus is the original one. The creation trio, that's Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, are his children, along with some of the other less important legendaries. Celebi is Dialga's daughter. Palkia is in love with Giratina. Kinda odd, but I got the idea from The Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allen Poe. Kinda an odd story, but still good. Ho-oh created the legendary dogs, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, while Lugia created the legendary birds, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. Arceus created Ho-oh and Lugia, along with Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf... Now that I think about it, it is easier to say which legendaries are _not_ sons/daughters of Arceus, rather than which ones are. Assume that unless it is stated otherwise, the father is Arceus. I haven't thought out all the legendaries' relationships with each other, so these are liable to change.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 13: Oasis

_Via's Pov_

"Future," I hear Daniel mumble in his sleep, "Change. Past. Control. Time. Paladin."

What is he dreaming about? Does it have something to do with the story Floatzel told us? He seemed oddly interested in it.

"Thank you, Dialga," he murmurs, flipping over onto his other side.

My eyes widen. Dialga? The god of time? Why would Daniel dream about him?

"I understand," he sighs in his sleep, "Goodbye, Dialga."

He blinks his eyes and stretches his paws, his back arched as he does so. He glances at me sleepily, "Oh, hi Via. Dialga says hi."

"Say what?" I ask, my jaw dropped in shock. I stare at him in confusion. How does he know Dialga?

"Dialga says hi. Is that so hard to understand?" he reiterates slowly, saying each word as if to a one year old.

"Uh, yeah. Why would Dialga take an interest in me?"

"I dunno. He just said you were watching me in my sleep. Kinda creepy if you ask me, but that brought him to tell me to tell you hi," he chuckles at my shocked expression.

All doubts leave my mind at that. There is no way for Daniel to have known I was watching him sleep. A groan snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Ugh. Do you guys have to be so freaking loud?" Vee groans, sitting up. I stare at her as she rubs her eyes with her paws, "And why do I feel like I got stabbed through my chest?"

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

My eyes widen in surprised shock. There is no way that Vee should know about the other future, my future. Via returns her gaze to me, "Daniel? Is something wrong?"

"N-no," I stutter, "Everything is just fine."

She narrows her eyes in disbelief, "Hmm... Okay, I guess I believe you."

Her expression clearly states otherwise, but I am grateful she decided to drop the topic. How am I supposed to tell them that Vee died in an alternate world? One doesn't just say that they are from an alternate timeline unless they desire to be put in a psychiatric ward for the clinically insane. Loud banging starts filling the air around the tent, the reconstruction of the guild bringing the sleep of the guild members to a screeching halt. I pull back the beige cloth of my tent, letting the rays of sunlight in to further awaken my team. Several other tents are in the area, most open and the inhabitants glaring at the Machamp construction team as they work on the guild. I see the Guildmaster and Chatot talking to each other outside a large gray tent, obviously their tent. I step outside my own, enjoying the fresh morning air. I walk towards the cooking tent, greeting my friends along the way.

Breakfast consists of scrambled eggs and hash-browns. I carefully scoop the disgusting brown hash-browns off my plate and onto the ground. I smirk to myself as I continue eating my eggs, ignoring the dirt covered potatoes on the floor.

I return outside to see the guild members surrounding the Guildmaster, their words annoyed with their early awakening. I make my way over to the upset crowd.

"...onstruction is at 15%. The team of Machamp arrived while everyone was sleeping. Soon, the guild will be back at its former glory. Until then, everyone is to go about their normal tasks," Floatzel explains. As the crowd mumbles and disperses, I search for my teammates. They spot me and run over.

"Daniel," Via yells loudly. I flinch at her volume, "What are we going to do today?"

"I heard about a new dungeon that opened recently. Why don't we check it out?" Vee suggests as they stop running.

"Hmmm," I ponder, "That isn't a bad idea. What is this dungeon?"

"It is called Diamond Desert. I've heard rumors of a grand treasure at the end of it!" Vee exclaims.

"Grand treasure? That sounds intriguing. Where is this desert located?" Via asks.

A flash sounds throughout my mind as my vision darkens. I hear Vee screaming in horror. _"VIA! NO!"_

My vision returns as my friends stare at me in confusion.

"Daniel, is something wrong?" Via asks me.

"Did you scream?" I ask Vee.

"No, I haven't said anything since telling you about Diamond Desert."

"I could've sworn... Never mind. I don't think we should go to the desert anymore."

"Nonsense," Via smirks, "We will be rich!"

_'Is it worth the price?'_

"Alright, so the desert is to the southwest of Mesprit's Village," Vee says, "It shouldn't be too hard to get there."

"Didn't that desert used to be called Gerudon Desert?" Via questions.

"That was until the dungeon formed inside it," Vee explains knowledgeably.

"Let's get going," I say reluctantly, checking my bag to make sure our supplies would last through the desert dungeon.

**Diamond Desert Entrance**

"So this is Diamond Desert, eh?" I ask rhetorically. The grainy yellow of the desert sand gradually shifts to a shiny gold as we walk towards the entrance. The few trees scattered nearby glint in the sun, their glossy silver bark reflecting the heat back around them. The large leaves collect moisture in the air through their sheer size.

"This is it," Vee says in awe, "The Diamond Desert!"

"Shall we enter?" I ask my partners.

"Indeed we shall!" Via chuckles.

"Why is it that our party of friends often act on odd impulses?" Vee questions.

"I know not," I laugh quietly to myself, "But it is fun, is it not?"

"It is indeed most fun!" Vee laughs, "But in all seriousness, we really should enter. We don't have all day."

**Diamond Desert Sector One**

The shiny grains of sand fly wildly through the air as the wind picks up. Large spires of crystallized rock dot the area. The wind whistles through holes grafted into the sides of the towers, a tune of the desert playing in the air. A small purple snake slithers past, its tail a maraca as the desert music picks up. I almost expect a giant worm to fly through the sky overhead, jaws gaping wide as the tune plays without a distinct rhythm. I shake my head, questioning the odd thoughts that snake their way into my mind. We walk forward through the desert, finally reaching a dead spot in the sand storm. I step into the quiet circle of little air movement and feel myself spinning out of place.

** Diamond Desert Sector Two **

The music slows to a steady, more basic rhythm as the holes in the crystal spires change shapes and sizes with the shift in area. The same small purple snake follows behind us, still shaking its maraca-like tail. Suddenly, the snake stops, the wind continuing to blow through the holy spires. Images of tall, dark-skinned women warriors fill my mind as the desert tune continues to fill the sandy air. We come to another blank spot in the storm, stepping into it to move onward in the dungeon.

**Diamond Desert Sector Three **

Sand flies everywhere as the music slows to a halt. The crystalline spires still tower over us, their surfaces entirely void of the holes that play music. The sun peaks over the top of one obelisk, the shadow pointing to our next destination. I follow it to the end, finding the void in the storm.

**Glistening Oasis**

We find ourselves at a large oasis, the water crystalline, the sand a glowing gold, the trees a glistening silver. I lean against one of the trees in exhaustion. Suddenly, my vision blacks as I hear a flash.

_I see Via walking forward to the oasis. I see her falling into the crystalline water; watch with open eyes as she slowly turns to gold. "VIA! NO!" Vee yells._

I hear another flash and my normal vision returns. I see her walking to the oasis to get a drink.

"Via! Stop!" I yell. She stumbles and falls face first on the sand, only inches away from the deadly yet marvelously beautiful water.

"I'm thirsty! Why did you stop me?"

I stop on the shore, tossing an oran berry into the oasis. As it sinks to the bottom of the small pool, it gradually turns golden in color.

"What just happened?" she asks quietly, the shock of her life flashing through her mind showing on her face.

"I saved you from becoming a statue."

"How did you know?" Vee questions me.

"Think about it," I start, trying to think of a logical explanation for my actions. I can't say that I saw it in a vision; they probably wouldn't believe me. Plus, Dialga warned me not to say anything about my abilities. I gradually look around, my gaze falling on the golden sand and the silver trees, "What reason is there for the trees to be silver, the sand to be golden, and the rocks to be crystals? I figured the water must have had something to do with it, so it probably isn't safe to touch."

"That's a huge jump to a conclusion, but it seems you're right. That water is most definitely not safe to touch. I mean, just look at what it did to that berry!" Vee exclaims, "Imagine what it would have done to a living being."

"It would have turned you to gold," I whisper under my breath, "And we wouldn't even be able to retrieve you from the pool."

"Well," Via starts, standing back up, "We can't take this with us. So much for treasure, eh?"

"We should head back," Vee states.

I nod in agreement, activating my badge. I spin wildly before vanishing with a pop.

* * *

**So how was it? Any mistakes? None at all? Review and tell me! Anyways, Diamond Desert/Glistening Oasis has way more floors, but I had run out of desert themed songs to write about, so I left them out. If you want to send in a job for this dungeon, just know it has... Ten floors? Yeah, that's a good number. Let's go with ten. **

The first song of the dungeon is the Molgera boss battle theme from the Wind Waker. Sure, it isn't technically a desert, but still, it has that same feel to it. I just love the song, so look it up! For all my Zelda music, I use Zelda Reorchastrated. Look them up!

The second song is the Gerudo Desert theme from Ocarina of Time. Also, Vee states that the desert was originally called the Gerudon desert. This is a reference to the Gerudo desert... Don't judge me.

Actually, the idea for the entire dungeon came to me when I was watching a movie. Can you guess the movie? It was The Voyage of the Dawn Treader! Heh, I was writing in my room when I hear one of those invisible one-footed dwarves say, 'Beware the Oppresser! He's very Oppressive!' It made my day!

Yay for watching people sleep! In all seriousness, though, don't do it! It is extremely creepy to watch someone sleep.

Interesting to note that while I love French Fries, Baked Potatoes, and Mashed Potatoes, I despise Hash-browns. I don't know why, and it is probably all in my head, but I do. Just because it is all in my head doesn't mean I can do anything about it.

I love the Ekans playing music with its tail! I couldn't think of a logical reason to have background music in a dungeon, then realized that when wind goes through a hole extremely quickly, it whistles. The Ekans was just an excuse to have a maraca.

About that bit where Daniel speaks slowly as if to a one year old... Pokemon mature quickly, therefore, a one year old.

**I think that's about it! Just note, updates will take longer and longer now that school is to be starting up again. I will try to update at least once more before it starts, though. Review! I command it! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	14. Chapter 14

Salutations! You have now reached chapter 14 of Unintended Complications, and we are finally back on track with my main plot line. Surprisingly, this chapter only took me about an hour and forty minutes to write, yet is more words than some of the other chapters... but not by much. Anyways, did you know I type about sixty two words per minute? I think that's pretty good, if you ask me. I forgot to mention it last chapter, but this story is now over Sixty thousand words! Isn't that awesome?

**Pure Gamer**: First off, thank you for yet _another_ dungeon! I actually used it in this chapter, but... We don't exactly see our heroes traversing it... Nor do we see them fighting the boss... That's all I'll say on the subject for now. Originally, I wanted to use some of the desert music from Mario, but the Mario games' music just cannot live up to the Zelda games' music. I blame... Someone. The sense of sound is one of the few senses that I don't typically forget... One that is, though, is touch. I just can't really describe how something feels... In a physical sense, not an emotional one. It is just kinda difficult...

Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo or pokemon!

Chapter 14: Shadow

* * *

_Floatzel's Pov_

Loud banging fills the open air of the mesa as construction of the guild continues on. Slight tremors shake the ground beneath my feet, the banging in sync with the tremors. Team Animus appears in our makeshift teleport tent looking rather odd. I watch as they stumble out, the teleport causing their stomachs to flip about.

"Team Animus," I call to them, "Come here, please."

They wander over, paws shaking and their strides unstable. "Guildmaster," Daniel greets, "What do you need?"

I laugh loudly, "I need to see your badges for a minute. You have earned enough points to rank up. Welcome to the Gold Rank!"

Their eyes widen in excitement... or nausea, I can't really tell. "Really? We are at Gold Rank now?" Via asks.

I nod, "Indeed. Congratulations, Team Animus! Now, go get some rest. I feel as if tomorrow will be a hectic day."

They nod and rush off to their beige tents. I shake my head before entering my own and lying down to sleep.

* * *

_? ? ? Pov_

Those fools! They say that the treasure is not grand enough to take? They disrespect my treasure! Even the one with Dialga's blessing did not see the true beauty of this place. I step closer to the edge. The golden sand clinging to my white down feathers floats away as I swim to the bottom of the oasis. I carefully collect a small piece of silver cloth. This is the true treasure of Glistening Oasis! The Silver Veil!

I stroke the cloth lovingly as I sit on the shore. _"My precious!"_ I whisper aloud. A sharp pain on my neck snaps me out of my thoughts. I glance at my feathers. A dart! Who dares to attack the great Lugia?

"I bet you are wondering who attacked you, eh?" a dark voice filled with malice whispers. The vile dripping from his snake tongue sends shivers down my spine.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me, _mortal_?" I spit in disgust. A figure shroud in black robes steps forward into my line of vision.

"My master wishes to speak to you, _Lugia_," he growls, "Distortion Realm only knows why. What interest could he have in such a pathetic excuse for a god?"

"_Pathetic!_" I shriek, "I'll show you pathetic, mortal!" I fire my signature attack at the figure; Aeroblast. The figure chuckles ominously before snapping its fingers and disappearing.

"You shouldn't have done that," the figure's voice whispers into my ear, "Tell me, what do you think it feels like to have your soul forcefully removed from your body?"

My eyes widen, "No! That magic has been lost for centuries!"

"Oh really?" the voice asks, dripping with sarcasm, "Care to explain?"

"Yes! Arceus said that the art of soul manipulation is so vile that he destroyed all who knew its dark secrets! He cut off the worlds that had discovered the art before destroying them! You cannot know the art!" I proclaim, confident in my belief.

"I was afraid of this," the voice sighs. Oh dear! His voice doesn't sound disappointed at all. Oh no! "I see it in your eyes. Yes, be afraid, for I am going to cut your soul from your body!"

My vision dims as excruciating pain overrides all signals in my brain. I scream in pain as my essence is ripped from my flesh, my mind blacking out to save me from the horror.

* * *

_Vee's Pov_

The shuffling of paws awakens me from my slumber. I open my eyes, exhaustion filling every atom of my being. The flap of the tent slowly closes. My eyes widen as I survey the tent. Via soundly murmuring incoherently as dreams of something fill her mind. Daniel's sleeping form is covered by a plush down blanket. I stand and walk over to him.

"Daniel," I whisper, "Daniel, wake up!"

No response.

"Daniel," I whisper again, prodding the sleeping Shinx, "Wake up!"

I gasp as a small green fruit rolls out from under the covers. I rush over to Via.

"Via!" I yell, "Daniel's gone!"

"Huh?" she asks sleepily, "I don't want to eat the knife, ma."

I roll my eyes, poking her again, "Via!"

She jumps out of her bed in surprise, "What!"

"Daniel's missing!"

"Really? Isn't he sleeping?"

"No!" I yell, pulling away the blanket on his bed to display several pillows, "He is gone!"

"That can't be! He wouldn't just leave in the middle of the night! You know how he loves his sleep."

"Yes, but his bag is gone as well!"

"What?"

"We have to find him! Quick, get your stuff! We have to hurry!"

We grab our supplies and rush outside, the cool night air snapping all traces of sleep out of our minds.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

I float above the clouds as I dream. The pure air fills my presence with bliss. I fly lower to see the ground. A dark figure with a satchel over its front shoulder walks across the land. A pink feline flies just above it, its tail wrapped around its body. The pink feline freezes before slowly turning around to stare at me. Its eyes widen as it glances between the first figure and me. Its flying pattern become irregular as it rushes away. Both the dark figure and myself rush after it.

We follow it throughout the night, finally making our way into a dark forest. The trees stand tall, static as the wind blows around me. The pink figure rushes through the oddly stoic trees in a panic. _Wait!_ I try to cry, but the words do not form in my mouth. I float downwards, taking a closer glance at the dark figure with the satchel. It snaps to attention as I approach silently. It swivels to face me, a sturdy bow nocked with an arrow pointed directly at me. Its face softens as it motions for me to follow it.

Several life-like statues dot the forest as I follow the dark figure. The pink feline darts behind a tree, the dark figure crouching down as if to pounce. The dark figure stares after it, the shadowy fur seeming to absorb all light. I stare at it, trying to discover its identity. It's as if the figure _is_ a shadow, the outline the only thing visible about its features. It stares at me as if to say 'quiet! You have very loud thoughts!' I blink in confusion. That was quite a detailed expression. How did I know what it meant? The figure shakes its head as it follows the floating pink feline.

Soon, the shadow and I find ourselves in a clearing. The area is void of life, the trees static, the grass frozen. A single statue sits in the center of the area. The statue's humanoid body is painted purple. It's catlike feature seem to stare directly into my soul as I examine the tubes connecting the back of its head with its spine. It tilts its head. My eyes widen as I realize that the statue is no statue.

_"Why have you brought a shadow into this land?"_

_A shadow?_ I try to ask, _Is that what that thing is?_

_"Oh this is rich,"_ the voice chuckles, _"You truly are a naïve Shinx."_

_What? Why does everyone say I am naïve?_

_"Because you are. Tell me, Shadow, why are you here?"_

It chatters incoherently to the new figure, which nods as if it understands.

_"You saw a pink feline? Impossible!"_

_Pink feline? Yes, that is why we are here. It should be around here somewhere._

_"No, I mean it is impossible. The creature you are describing... is none other than the fair maiden, Mew. She donated my genes to the scientist who created me. I do not despise her, but those scientists must die!"_

I hear another flash as my vision darkens. _"Do not cry. Life is wonderful."_

_Why is life wonderful? Who told me that?_

My vision returns with another flash. The purple figure stares at me with eyes narrowed, _"What was that?"_

I blink in confusion. _What was that? That voice sounded like this figure._

_ "Yes, that was indeed my voice. I dislike being referred to as 'this figure,' so I will tell you my name. I am Mewtwo the Powerful. All life shall bow before my might!"_ Mewtwo yells telepathically. I feel a presence in my mind, attempting to force me to the ground. I see the dark figure, the one Mewtwo called Shadow, staring at him in confusion.

_"What?"_ Mewtwo asks, startled at his inability to exert his influence on us, _"How can you resist my might?"_

Shadow chatters something again, _"I see. One such as I has no influence on the realm of shadows. Still, you shouldn't exist. I cannot allow such a abomination to exist. I must end your life, pesky Shadow."_

Mewtwo charges a massive sphere of purple energy in his paws. The pink feline flies in front of us.

_"Mewtwo! Have ye not learned thy lesson?"_ it scolds. Mewtwo's attack falters as he gawks at the feline.

_"Impossible!"_

_"What have thee to say for thine own self? Thou didst not verily believe that thou couldst deceive thine mother? Thou art a fool, Mewtwo!"_

_ "Milady, I can explain-"_

_ "Enough! Thine words art a pox upon mine ears!"_

_ "Mew..."_

_ "Silence! Thine actions shallst be judged by mine father. Come, mine father dost verily desire thine presence in his hall."_

_ This is Mew? How is she alive?_

_"Soft! Thine questions shallst be answered anon. Mewtwo, release the curse that thou didst place upon this land. Let the black days thou didst bring be cured of this blight."_

_ "Mew!"_ Mewtwo whines. I chuckle in amusement, for one doesn't often see one of the most powerful beings in existence being scolded by his mother. Mothers, the ultimate power. Heh, now I know how to beat Palkia.

_"Silence! Doest thou wish for mine father to be biased against thine actions? Release this land at once!"_

_ "Yes, Mew,"_ Mewtwo sighs. He waves his paw as the surroundings return to their proper setting.

_Mew! What is going on here?_

Mew turns to me, _"Mine father didst not desire for ye to discover mine existence, Daniel. But tell this party, how didst thee create a shadow of thine self?"_

_Shadow of thine self? Is that me?_

_ "Thou art confused? Prithee tell, how didst thy shadow gain a life of its own?"_

_ My shadow is alive? Huh, that sure is an odd thing to dream about._

_ "Dream? Surely thou jest!"_

_ No, I'm fairly certain I am asleep._

_ "Thou art certain? This dost be most odd. How thee can sleep yet walk dost reek of the work of mine brother Darkrai."_

"Daniel! Why are you all shadowy? And are you sleeping?" the voice of Via asks loudly. Mew's eyes widen in surprise before she vanishes along with her son, Mewtwo.

_That isn't me! Or am I not me? Wait, is my shadow snoring?_

"Come on. We should get back to sleep! How you managed to get through an entire 5 Star ranked dungeon while _asleep_ of all things, we may never know," Vee chuckles, "Let's go back to the guild."

They leave me floating in the forest, alone with my thoughts. _What just happened?_

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I thought I did pretty well! Still, it could be better, but I had fun writing it. Did anyone see Mew coming? I had fun writing Mew's character. "Mewtwo! Ye hast disappointed mine own self!" Not exactly one of the lines in the story, but you get the idea. Anyways, I put a poll on my profile. Please vote on it!**

No Easter Eggs this chapter! I have evilness! Now, I have chortles!

'I have chortles!' - Fawful from Mario and Luigi games.

My friend asked me who made the gold water. This chapter cleared it up a bit. The Oasis water turns everything gold because Lugia hid his treasure in it. That is why Lugia didn't turn into a gold statue when he swam in the water. I would have used a different legendary, but none of the items have anything to do with gold...

I thank Pure Gamer for the Dungeon. In case you all didn't know, which you didn't, cause I didn't say what the name is, the name of it was Still Forest. Now, it is the Cursed Forest. It has seven floors and is a five star rank dungeon. It is an impressive feat for Daniel to navigate it while asleep, but that wasn't entirely true.

Each member of the organization has a different power. Z's is that of Soul Manipulation. All members can teleport by snapping. They work for Palkia, so how do you expect minions of the god of space to travel?

The name of the chapter is slightly misleading. When one refers to Shadow in Pokemon, one thinks that Shadow refers to Shadow Pokemon. This is not so, and in this case, Shadow is more like Dark Link from Ocarina of Time, except that Shadow is _not _evil. Shadow may or may not appear again.

**I think that is about it. Review! I command it! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting. Little was actually changed in this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again! I am surprised I managed to get at least one more chapter done before school started, but here it is! Much of this was what I had originally planned for chapter 10, so I had to adapt it for events that happened afterwards. This chapter is another of my villain chapters, so enjoy!

**Pure Gamer:** Heh, I suppose I can see how last chapter would remind one of Peter Pan... But that wasn't the intent. The intent was to show that Mew still exists. Shadow really wasn't intended to be important, but now that he is in the story... I am working on it. This chapter introduces the next member of the organization, so sorry if the number of characters is still confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo or Pokemon!

Chapter 15: Wrath

* * *

_? ? ? Pov_

I never have believed in a human god. Might have something to do with my upbringing, but I can't be sure.

My life... it sucked. Badly.

It all started when I encountered him, that demon who stole my life away from me; who whispered dark things to me all throughout my life before finally appearing in the flesh. I was born on the desolate planet Pyrd, where water is scarce and life even scarcer. Somehow, the people on the planet survived the harsh winters and the devastating summers. It all started when a meteor hit out planet way back in our history. It kicked up massive clouds of dust, killing almost all plant life immediately. The people were forced underground, where only things like mushrooms grew. They learned how to fashion clothes from the dead fibers of tree roots. They learned how to chop up the deadly mushrooms into a savory dish that heals, rather than kills. They learned how to dowse for water on the surface. They made a life for themselves.

And then...

The peace they had worked so hard for was destroyed; the balance they lived with vanished. This was caused by the birth of a child, a child who our ancestors had foretold would appear. A child with a disfigured face, yet one with awesome powers over wind. Naturally, this child was me. My parents were so distraught by my birth that they threw me out into the desert to die. But, as they would learn, this would not kill me.

Luckily, overhead flew a flock of large birds with horns on their heads and a wingspan of great width. These creatures are the natural enemies of my people, the Rocs. In this flock of majestic birds, there was a mother whose chick had just perished from the intense heat. In her mourning, she flew lower than the others. She spotted me. Her stomach growled, and she dove towards me, intending on eating me.

But when she got there...

I reminded her of her lost child. She took pity on me, even carrying me back to where they nested. She raised me as one of the great Rocs, and when the time came for me to learn to fly, my powers showed.

I could fly!

This greatly rose my standing in the flock, and in time my powers over wind allowed me to overthrow the alpha, and I became the leader. But that came later.

One day, as I flew over the desolate landscape, I spotted a human.

I tilted my head. What was a human doing out in the sun? I flew closer, and just when I was about to skewer him with a blade made from air, he glanced at me. I paused, my element of surprise gone. He started speaking in the language of the Rocs. He explained many things to me. He explained my birth, how I was not a Roc, but human. He explained that I was born to destroy. He taught me many more uses for my powers. I suppose that should have been a warning, but with my primitive mind I inherited from the Rocs, I gladly learned from him. He told me that I was to destroy humans, and he taught me how to speak the language of them. He taught me to walk like a human. And finally, he taught me where the entrance to the humans' lairs were. Satisfied that I was ready, I watch the master vanish into the desert sand.

Convinced that this man was the god Rocinshaw, the creator of the Rocs, I listened. I sneaked to the entrance, spoke the words that allowed me entry, and slaughtered the human guards. I stole their clothes, the yellow of the desert. I admired my appearance, and continued on my way through the labyrinth of passages. Finally, I arrived in the main city of the humans. The first human I met passed out immediately when he saw my face. This man, clothed in the holy colors of the church, recognized my appearance as an omen, and, as I would later learn through my own mistake, a rather bad omen at that.

I slaughtered the man with my blade, disposing of him. I reminded myself to return here with the flock so they could feed. I shook my head and continued onwards. I slaughtered men, women, children, beasts. I slaughtered the entire village but the elder, who I forced to lead me to the other villages and cities. I single-handedly destroyed the entire human population of the human race on my planet.

And then...

Then, my god appeared before me. He thanked me for destroying the entire human population, but said I wasn't done. I looked at him in confusion. Surely there aren't any more humans. And as I looked at my bloodstained hands, it hit me.

I am human.

My god lunged at me, trying to strike me with his razor sharp feathers. I dodged, slinging a strike of air at him. He dodged skillfully, flying above it and diving at me. I hold my blade up in reflex, and was quite surprised when he impaled himself on it, cutting himself clean into two. I just killed a god.

I fled, fearing the eternal wrath of my people, the Rocs. I fled, seeking a place where I would never be found. Then, the man appeared to me again. He spoke encouraging words, saying it was my destiny to destroy the human race of the planet, saying it was my fate to kill a god. He told me about an organization of people just like me, people with odd powers. I gladly took his hand, begging him to take me anywhere but there. He teleported away with me, and later took me before his master.

This organization did all sorts of things. We were killers, cutthroats, thieves. And then... our master told us about his goal; his goal of universal domination. He told us we must steal his families' powers. I nodded my head, knowing that all our training was for this. He told us that we must lie in wait. We must wait for the second in command, Z, who was also the one who saved me, and who I despise most, to destroy his first sister. We must wait for her death to start our quest. And when he killed her...

We continued to wait for our turns. First A, then B, then C. Finally, my turn came to achieve greatness!

* * *

_Palkia's Pov_

Oh sister, how I miss you! How I long to hold you in my arms once more, how I so desire to feel your body against mine! These years apart have destroyed me! I lament in sorrow, grieve at your pain. I will avenge you, dearest sister. He will die! Our father shall die! A wickedly gleeful voice sounds from over my speaker system, snapping me out of my rage filled thoughts.

"Master, we have the Silver Veil," my top minion says wickedly and filling the air with such delicious malice.

"Good," I approve, "Shove my dear brother into the portal before you."

I hear a delectable scream of misery as my minion shoves my brother into the portal.

"Good, now place the Silver Veil on the tray in front of you," I command.

I hear a click as the tray slides into the teleporter. I grab it and place it into a diabolical machine next to a rainbow colored cloth, a light blue piece of cloth, a searing hot ring, and a veil shining with the light of the moon. The cover of the machine slides closed. I walk over to my chair, the chair made of the bones of my mortal enemies. I sit in it, pushing a button on the arm. Five screens float down from the ceiling, four showing my brothers and sister, the fifth showing my niece. Ho-oh screams in pain as the arms rip off his wings, my smirk widening as Lugia heaves in pain as electricity flows through his wings. Heatran stares petrified as a tank of water slowly threatens to pour onto his magma body. I chortle with glee as a single drop falls on his skin and he screams in horror. My darling sister Cresselia sorrowfully glances at a hologram of her husband Darkrai as it artificially screams how much he hates her, her normally shining down pale from the lack of exposure to her namesake. My dearest niece Articuno backs into a corner as flamethrowers threaten to fry her. I push another button, cranking up the heat and laughing at the delightful cries of pain. Oh, their misery is so wonderful, so tasty, so delicious. I push a new button, one with the symbol of Lugia on it, a silver feather. Large chains shoot out from the walls, chaining my brother to the wall, and electrifying him more. I laugh at ice shoots out from the wall, freezing him into a solid brick of ice. A small hammer gently taps the glass, shattering it. All my captured family cry, scream, plead. Their screams the most delicious symphony, their cries the most delectable chorus, their pleas the most exquisite piece of poetry ever to reach my twisted heart. I push a button on my chair lowering a microphone for Lugia's chamber.

"Dearest brother! How delightful to hear your misery again!" I exclaim in glee.

"_Palkia! You are behind this? Why did you steal my precious?"_ his voice sounds telepathically.

"Because," I explain, the grin on my face getting wider with every scream of pain, "Because I _can!_ And tell me,_ brother_, where were you when our father, that demon Arceus, banished our sister to the reverse world? Where were you when Dialga and I were banished to our own alternate dimensions? You were laughing as you commanded your sons Moltres and Zapdos along with your daughter Articuno, to destroy each other! You laughed at they fought, destroying towns, cities, lives. You chortled with delight as they tore each others feathers out. You did this to punish your brother Ho-oh, who in a fit of rage destroyed your peaceful tower. You thought you could cause as much panic as he. So you created those monstrosities to demolish towns, destroy lives. And you loved being worshiped and prayed to just as much as he did. When the birds fought at your command, the people would call you and beg you to stop them. They offered presents, love, hope, and you betrayed them, just as you betrayed me! And you know how much I hate being betrayed, brother. And if you don't, well, you will!"

"_I will never bow to you, demon!"_ Lugia screeches with scorn sounding in his telepathic voice.

"Who said anything about bowing? But, now that you suggest it... Bow to me, you silly bird!" I push a button, causing my machine to restore Lugia to his proper form painfully, and he bows his head unwillingly.

"And I am disappointed with you. Even your daughter called me worse than 'demon,' right before she broke. And that gives me a most delectable idea!" I push a button on my chair, his screams of pain sending delightful tingles down my spine as a screen lowers into his room, "Have you ever seen such a marvelous video? I made it especially for you, dearest _brother!_ That is your daughter breaking under my MIGHT!"

He screams as electricity flows through his body again, weeps when chains force him to watch my torturous video.

"Yes, she broke far too quickly. I happened to like having a lullaby of tortured spirits to listen to at night. But now that you are here, I will always have a song to heal my spirits!" I gleefully exclaim, his pained cries music to my twisted ears.

"YES! Your pain is most palatable! Your suffering is most soothing to my soul! Your cries of misfortune are most heavenly! It makes me laugh, your suffering! Scream, dearest brother, for you will always scream at my whim!"

I chortle evilly as the arms rip his wings off, reattach them upside down, and rip them off again, "Your pain, suffering, horror, fear, and misery are all most appetizing! Yes, it is a buffet of negative emotions, and it is all mine to enjoy! Enjoy the feast, brother! I know I will!"

I walk away, whistling a merry tune all the while.

"I did what you asked, _brother_," a voice sounds from my shadow.

"Ah, Darkrai! How nice of you to join me!"

"Quiet, _demon!_ Release Cresselia," my shadow commands.

"Ah, the wonders of love... Or should I say, the wonders of a broken heart. No, I think I will be keeping her. She has not lost her usefulness."

"Fool! I am Darkrai! The Lord of Darkness, the Father of Despair, the King of Shadows! You will release my wife!"

I reach over to the wall, filling the room with light. His eye widens in horror, for any escape he might have had I have now prevented.

"It is sad that you wear your robe. You would be such a useful pawn, otherwise. Golem, come capture Darkrai."

A dark figure from the depths rushes into the room, attempting to capture my _brother_.

"You are a fool, _brother_. I will have a hand in your downfall. Goodbye, _brother_. See you... in your dreams," he yells, rushing at me and disappearing.

"And you will regret ever defying me."

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Enjoy it? Despise it? Review and tell me! **

Lugia constantly refers to his item as his _precious_. This is a reference to the Lord of the Rings.

Is it wrong that Palkia is my favorite character to write?

In case it wasn't apparent, Darkrai is to blame for the creation of Shadow.

The first Point of View is a character known as D, but that wasn't directly stated, so I forgive you of your confusion.

Vote on my poll if you haven't, people! I only have three votes to date... Not enough to base my decision on.

I would like to thank Hello50 for adding this to his/her favorite stories.

**There. Now, review! I do not wish to sic Darkrai or Palkia on you, but I will if you do not! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting. Little change between prior version and this.**


	16. Chapter 16

So this chapter is really quite short. Sorry bout that, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write. I am also very sorry for the length of time it took me to update, but I have a ridiculously heavy school schedule. Honors Chemistry 2, Ap Calculus, Ap Literature, and Ap US History... 'Yay...' He said sarcastically... In all seriousness, how many of you knew I am an AP and Honors student? *My tens of regular readers slink back into their chairs.* Maybe I didn't mention it, after all... Anyways, school schedule aside, there was one other variable that contributed to the lack of an update. Due to an overwhelming majority... (Four votes is _not_ a decent indicator of reader input, contrary to popular belief...) I have decided to rewrite the Arceus Prophecy. That said, I am alternating between the rewrite and this. I wrote the first chapter of it, which will be titled 'The Prophecy of Arceus,' and then wrote this. I will not post any of the chapters of the Prophecy of Arceus until this is complete, so worry not, regular readers! Anyways, it bugs the crap out of me that people put this on their favorites list, but NOT to their story alert... Seriously, why favorite an incomplete story if you aren't going to put it on story alert? Unless you are one of those OCD people who check their profile pages for story updates, this doesn't do you any bit of good. Er... No offence to anyone who has OCD... If you _did_ take offence, I sincerely apologize.

**Pure Gamer**: I am so glad you like my villain chapters. I, as the author, worry about my readers liking/disliking my story, so it is good to know you still like my story. Again, I know the legendaries' family tree is confusing, but I am working on making a chart. You mentioned in a previous review that I had a few too many characters, and I am sorry to say, (Well, not really), that this chapter introduces yet _another_ character. Quite frankly, he is awesome, and is the only fifth generation pokemon I have planned for this story...

**SnivyPro18:** I'm sorry, but 'AwesomeI' doesn't really tell me anything. Try a more complete review, please. Still, thanks for putting this on your favorite story list. Just know that you should also put it on STORY ALERT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, would I really be writing fanfiction? I think not!

* * *

Chapter 16: Wanderer

_? ? ? Pov_

Hushed whispers fill the air as I wander into the tavern called Grumpig's Drink and Inn. "Did ya hear?" the bartender, Grumpig, asks, his voice quiet, "The construction crew finished the guild last night."

"I knowsh. Ish really shometing, ain't it?" a drunk Machop slurs, mug of mead in paw.

"I also heard that Daniel was seen sleep-walking through a five-star ranked dungeon! How do ya think he managed that?" the barkeep responds.

I stare at the strange purple pig in shock, my expression one of disbelief, "Excuse me, but did you say someone s_leep-walked_ through a five-star ranked dungeon?"

The tavern quiets as the inhabitants of it stare at me. The Grumpig nods, the first to work up his nerves, "Yeah, stranger, Daniel of Team Animus. Ya ain't from around here, are ya?"

"I just got here from the desert," I reply, pulling my hat back to uncover my dark red eyes. I sit on a small wooden stool, unbuckling my rapier from my belt and laying it on the counter.

"You're a desert mon?" the strange bartender asks incredulously, "That explains the rapier and the hat."

I nod, "Indeed. Get me a glass of water."

The barkeeper grabs a glass from the counter and fills it with clear liquid, "What's your name, stranger?"

"Me?" I ask, gulping down the water, "Name's... _Zoro_."

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

Fresh morning air fills my lungs as I stride out of the entrance of the newly rebuilt lake guild. My intent lies beyond the horizon as I wander the dirt path. Kricketunes chirp from the bushes, filling the air with their melodious voices. Passing the lake, I stop to watch the Mantykes splashing in the water, their parents gossiping in the language of the waves. Sighing, I continue of the trodden road, the green of the lakeside shrubbery gradually shifting to the brown of maple tree trunks. I nod to the Combee as they fly through the air on their morning routes. Smiling, they continue collecting pollen for the queen that commands their loyalty. The laughter of children fills the crisp air as the village enters my sights. Azelf waves at me from his porch, smiling as he supervises the playing children. Laughing, I make my way through town. I stop in front of a small wooden booth, where a silver bell hangs. As the melodious ring fills the air, a dark green Kecleon peeks his head over the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," I respond, gathering the golden coins from my satchel, "I'm here for the weekly supply run."

"Ah, Daniel. Yes, I had almost forgotten that you were coming. Here ya go," the Kecleon says, handing me a large cloth sack filled with essential explorer supplies, "That'll be 500 Poke."

I hand him the coins, "Here you are. Have a good day!"

"You too," he yells as I turn away.

Counting my coins, I make my way further into town. A strange building catches my eye as I wander. _Grumpig's Drink and Inn_. I shrug and walk towards the entrance.

Entering the tavern, I immediately notice the tension, for the customary ruckus of a tavern immediately fades as I walk towards the bar. Clearing my throat, I order a drink. "I'd like a glass of water, please."

The Grumpig behind the counter nods nervously as he rushes into the back to fulfill my order.

"You Daniel?" A rough voice asks from my left. I turn to its owner, eyes widening at the sight of the foreign pokemon. The creature's dark black fur contrasts with its blood red hair as it stares at me, curiosity etched onto its face.

"Yeah," I respond as Grumpig returns with my glass of water. His paw shakes as he sets it on the counter. I flip a ten-poke coin at him, which he pockets. Grabbing my glass, I turn to the foreign pokemon, "Why?"

"I hear you're the one who navigated Still Forest whilst sleeping. You got some skills there, partner."

"Thanks. So, Mr-"

"Zoro. Name's Zoro."

"Right. So, Zoro, what are you doing in this area? We don't really get visitors from outside locations," I ask, curiosity stretched across every fiber of my being.

"Well ya see... I'm from Libra Town," Zoro starts.

"You mean the town built from the ruins of the S.S. Libra?" I interrupt.

_"Did you hear Daniel! He just interrupted that guy! He has some nerve,"_ one of the bar-goers whispers to his drinking buddy. I ignore him as Zoro starts speaking again.

"Yeah. Anyways, our town has always been watched over by the legendary beasts, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Recently, however, they went insane, massacring our citizens and causing havoc all over our beloved town. I was only just able to escape, sent away by our elder to gather help. I wandered the wilderness for months, searching for that one soul who could help me. I just about gave up when I overheard Grumpig there," Zoro points at the bartender cowering in the corner, "Say you navigated a five-star ranked mystery dungeon in your sleep. Hopes resurrected, I demanded information on your whereabouts, but these cowards refused to speak."

"We thought you were going to kill him!" Grumpig bravely shouts.

"Well, I wasn't," Zoro replies before returning his gaze to me, "So... How about it? Will you help me?"

"Well," I start, thinking about his offer, "It isn't really my decision. I'll have to check with the rest of my team first, but it seems likely that I can."

Zoro grasps my hand excitedly, "Oh, thank you! I'll be here when you are ready to g..."

His words fade as my vision blanks and a flash sounds in my mind.

_"Well, here is where the beasts rest." I hear Zoro say. _

_"Daniel," Via's voice whispers, "I think Zoro is hiding something."_

_"I do too. Is it possible he isn't who he says he is?"_

The flash sounds again and my vision returns. "...re you alright?" Zoro asks, voice dripping with concern.

"Huh?" I ask aloud, shaking my head to restore my thoughts, "Oh. Yeah. I'll be back later."

I stumble out of the tavern as it erupts into noise, the drunks finally gathering their courage to fight the strange mon. I shake my head, chuckling to myself as I make my way back to the guild.

_What was that about? Zoro seems trustworthy, but is it possible he is dangerous? Still, I can't risk not helping him if he is telling the truth. No matter what, our job as a rescue team demands an inquiry into any situation where civilians could be in danger._

* * *

**So? How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me your thoughts! **

Anyone else think that first scene would fit right in with a western movie? I do.

Zoro, for those of you who couldn't tell, is a Zoroark. He is the only character that will be a pokemon from the Fifth Generation, mainly because I don't know what the items for the Unova Legendaries are. Yes, Zoro grasping Daniel's hand excitedly _is_ a bit OoC (Out of Character), but it serves a purpose. I was trying to have Zoro come off as this badass character, and I think I did well, except for that minor OoC moment.

Those of you who have played Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness should recognize the S.S. Libra as the ship Shadow Lugia sent to the middle of the Orre Desert. This story takes place in a world where Humans are extinct, so the Shadow Virus was stopped by a Jolteon named Michael, an Umbreon named Wes, and an Espeon named Rui, instead of humans with those kinds of pokemon. After a long period of time, a series of explorations into the S.S. Libra revealed a small spring. Over time, pokemon migrated to the ship, and it became a thriving town watched over by Entei, Suicune, and Raikou.

So I got this awesome game the other day. It's called New Super Mario Bros. 2, and it is a ton of fun! Don't believe me? Buy it now!

Overall, I really like this chapter. I think I did a great job, and hope that you will review and tell me if I did or didn't. It is very important.

**Anyways, I've gotta run. Review, and if you didn't read the author's note at the beginning, DO SO NOW! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

* * *

**This was originally its own chapter, but I dislike how it screwed up my numbering, so I moved it here.**

_What Could Have Been: 1_

_Via's Pov_

Standing with Vee at the entrance of a large building, I turn to her with tears in my eyes, "Vee, I miss him."

"I know, Via," Vee sighs heavily, her voice fluctuating erratically, "But we must go on. It is what Daniel would have wanted."

"Always the voice of reason," I laugh joylessly, "Can we even do this without him?"

Vee stares at her paws in silence before opening her mouth, "We must. We owe it to his memory."

"How can you still function correctly?"

"What?"

"How are you still focused? Are you really so careless as to disregard his sacrifice for us?"

"You think I'm not dying inside?"

"Huh?"

"You think I didn't care for him? Every day that passes I see his face as he died. That betrayal, that shock, forever burned upon my mind. Every second I wonder what it would be like had he lived when we shot him, every moment spent longing for his return. There isn't any magic in the world that can awaken the dead," she whispers, "No matter how much I wish it."

Silently, I stare at my paws, ashamed. "But we owe it to his spirit. We must avenge him. Our minds were dark as we sent that arrow at his back. We were simply tools for _it_. Had we been stronger, we would have been able to resist _it_. It is too late for him, but we must finish what he started. We must destroy _it_," Vee states.

I look up at her, tears forming in the corners of my eyes, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"What else?" she asks, "We enter _its_ domain."

* * *

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	17. Chapter 17

Greetings, fellow lovers of Pokemon and Pokemon Fanfiction! I have overcome that accursed Writer's Block, demolishing it with a stronger idea! I thank video games for that. Have any of you played Final Fantasy III for the Ds or iOS? You should. It is very fun! I might even create a character based on one of the jobs... OoOooo... Your mind has been blown!

Unsurprisingly, this chapter is short, but not as short as the WCHB chapter. Speaking of which, I feel that I owe you all an apology. What Could Have Been Number 1 takes place in an alternate timeline in which Daniel did not find reviver seeds in the Mystery Dungeons, and as such, Vee and Via use their Wonder Gummi enhanced IQ to stab him through the back with a single arrow, successfully killing Daniel in permanence. The WCHB takes place after a series of events in which Via and Vee are at _its _lair. I think that about explains it. Other than the inherent confusion, was it a decent scene?

**EDIT:** I moved the WCHB chapter to the end of chapter 16 because I was annoyed with the screw up of numbering. As such, I moved the responses to reviews of chapter 16 to here, and the responses to the WCHB chapter are after the block of italics in bold.

_**Pure Gamer:** YES! I always need more dungeons! Just keep in mind that is has come to my attention that my skill in writing dungeons and battle scenes is... adept at best... As such, I am hoping to stray a little bit away from the Mystery Dungeon style dungeons and go with more 'classic' dungeons, mostly involving puzzles. But I still would like to have bosses, mainly because I want to improve my writing abilities. Zoro is one of my new favorite characters, and I have high hopes for him._

_**Akeyaranu** (did I spell that right?): First off... Holy crap you write long reviews! Now that that is out of my system, I will actually respond to them... How about I respond to the comments in order, hmm? Okay, so yes, Daniel was in an egg, and it was quite literally simulating rebirth. I have said multiple times that I was like, 'God, please don't smite me for using grammar incorrectly, as it is to serve a purpose!' Luckily, those higher beings must have approved of my use of bad grammar appropriately as I am still here writing today... I would appreciate it if you would expand on 'pulling a Faulkner,' because I really didn't get that reference..._

_Moving on, I get that the dungeons are boring... I'm working on that. Not much else I can say here..._

_As to that whole 'WE HATE YOU' moment... Palkia is an ass. Sorry if my cursing offends you, but that's the way it is... Anyways, Daniel would have explained things, but they, Via and Vee and the Guild, didn't really give him time to. It's likely that the Guild would have just captured him and then held a trial, but be honest, if you were in that situation, you would do whatever it took to get the hell out of there. I know I would. Yes, the second arrow was definitely for comedic effect, but also because I needed a reason for Vee to snap out of it. Ya see, that's my writing style. I don't really have an outline, I just write. When I come upon something that is improbable, I am forced to come up with a reason for it happening... And most of the time, it works. Granted, this was definitely a bit of a stretch, but still..._

_So yes, I am aware that a basic knowledge of the periodic table does not guarantee that one can distinguish between Ferrous Sulfide and Gold. Truth be told, I was going to use the chemical formulas for the riddle, but couldn't get them to work. But honestly, I know the difference between Iron Pyrite and pure Gold. However... I did not know MOST of the information on Adrenaline. I do know it is involved in Fight or Flight situations, and that it is not a chemical... But I couldn't figure out a logical situation for a novice blacksmith using complex chemistry. That said, I did not know all the stuff on nuclear fusion/fission. I thank you for telling me, but if I'm honest with myself and my readers... It kinda went over my head. Sorry._

_You thought chapter nine was the odd style out? Maybe, but I didn't know I had a style..._

_Ah! I am so glad you mentioned the human-extinction thing! Let me clear that up... is what I would say if the information wasn't plot relevant. I can, however, say that Palkia is the Master of Space and Lord of Dimensions. If that isn't a big enough hint, I am not as good an author as I thought..._

_So it. That I can explain. It is Palkia, and Palkia is a guy. Palkia is only referenced as it by those who do not know his identity unless I made a mistake and forgot to have my characters figure that out... Which, I admit, is possible. Honestly, I don't know why I called him it. Let's just chalk that up to Author's Prerogative..._

_I'm glad you like my characters... I do as well. Writing characters is much easier when you aren't following a game plot, and instead borrow game elements. For example, let's say I write a romance fanfiction about Misty and some random OC. Since Misty is a canon character, I would have to write her perfectly or I would lose readers. Since the OC is my own character, I alone dictate his actions and his personality, and as such is much, MUCH easier to write._

**Pure Gamer:** Honestly, I really didn't want to confuse my readers... If you didn't read the above paragraph that explains it a bit, do so now. Anyways, I wouldn't have put your story on my list of top Pokemon fanfictions if I didn't feel it deserved to be on the list. It did, so it was. You asked in a review a few chapters ago if I still need more dungeons... I do believe I mentioned that I do.

**Akeyaranu**: You really should read RI2's Latias' Journey series. You say the three million+ words discourages you. Interestingly enough, that was what encouraged me to read it. And I was not disappointed. I did end up posting them to my profile, but I won't take them down from the last chapter. Just saying. So yeah, some author's post on a schedule, and some post when the chapter is ready. I normally fall into the second category, but the hit count had fallen to one a day, and I felt I owed my readers at least something. (A petty desire for more hits was also a major factor in my decision... =D) Anyways, your reviews are really helpful, and I enjoy reading them. Really, I do. I enjoy reading all my reviews, in all honesty, but the ones that tell me what is wrong are better than the ones that are praise only.

**browntown747:** Thanks. I try to write great stories.

**Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow**: I'm glad you have decided you like Mystery Dungeon stories. Thanks for the Dungeon; I'll try to use it soon. I explained some of the other things when I reviewed your story, so I won't say them again here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

Chapter 17: Sickness?

_Daniel's Pov_

Returning from the guild, team in tow, I make my way to the tavern. Familiar faces surround us as our trek through town continues. Via strolls alongside me, Vee on the other side. Confident in our abilities, we step into the tavern. Broken chairs strewn across the floor, groaning pokemon crying out in pain. Zoro stands there, sipping a glass of water nonchalant as Grumpig shakes his head while sweeping the shards of broken glass that litter the floor. Zoro's eyes perk up as he sees us, rushing over to us in a half-worried, half-happy manner.

"So?" Zoro asks, eyes glowing with curiosity. Silently I observe him. His beady black eyes shift around nervously, as if we would deny his request. Blood-red mane stuffed under a dark hat, rapier barely noticeable under a dark cloak. Grinning, he continues, "What do ya say? Will ya help me?"

Turning to my friends, I recall our conversation. Refraining from mentioning my vision, I told them about the strange pokemon who needed help. They agreed quite quickly, as I had figured they would. Vee nods, snapping me out of my thoughts. Returning my gaze to Zoro, I nod, "Yeah. We'll help you."

"Great! We should be heading out now," Zoro explains, walking towards the swinging doors. Nodding, I follow.

"So tell me, Zoro," Via starts, steps in line with my own, "How did a town as advanced as Libra manage to invoke the wrath of the Beasts?"

"We didn't invoke their wrath," Zoro explains, his eyes not shifting from the path, "They just randomly started attacking."

Via stays silent, pondering his words in her mind. "Why would the Beasts attack? Surely they must have had a reason," Vee retaliates.

"They probably do have a reason," Zoro speaks, still focusing on the road, "but no one in their right mind is willing to approach them to ask."

Picking up on Zoro's reluctance to talk, we stay silent for the journey. Finally, after hours of traveling in the scorching heat, we enter the town. The townspoke stare out of windows, eyes fearful, distrusting. Zoro ignores the fearful glances, continuing to focus on his destination. Suddenly, a roar sounds from behind us, and Zoro whips around in fear. A large brown beast stands their, his face covered with a gray mask. Glaring eyes stare at us from behind it, and Zoro motions for us to flee. The beast roars again. We spare not a backwards glance at it as we flee into a large steel building. We turn to Zoro.

"What _was_ that?" I pant, attempting to catch my breath.

"That was Entei, the Beast of the Volcano. It is said that his roar causes Volcanoes to erupt," Zoro explains,"Oh shit! I have to check on the Elder!"

As he rushes out, a strange tree-like pokemon walks over to us, "You here with Zoro?"

Staring at the strange pokemon, I nod, "Yeah. He told us about the Beasts going on a rampage and how he would attempt to stop them. How did you manage while he was searching for help?"

"What do you mean?" the tree asks, confusion etched onto his face, "Zoro doesn't help. We barely ever see him around these parts. And we managed fine. The beasts didn't show their faces once while he was searching for help."

"Really?" Vee asks, surprised, "That's interesting."

"You know, now that I think bout it, one day, Zoro came rushing into town all bloodly saying that the beasts attacked him. None of the townfolk believed him. Our protectors have never shown any signs of violence. But then, up comes the great Raikou, roaring angrily and blood dripping from his maw. He seemed a little off, though, almost as if he was sick. His mask was a dark gray and the cloud on his back, normally purple, was dark gold. Maybe they got sick and started attacking because of it," the tree suggests, shrugging.

"What about the others? Entei and Suicune?"

"Oh, sure. They seems sick as well. Their color is off, and they are much more aggravated than normal."

"And Zoro? What can you tell me about him?" I ask, suspicion running through my mind as I recall my vision.

"There's a strange mon. He's a crazy old hermit who lives in the mountains. Only recently have we seen him in large amounts. In fact, the start of the whole event with the beasts was the start of the regular sightings of Zoro," the tree explains, "But I'm sure that it's just a coincidence."

"Alright. Thank you for your time," I nod to the tree, "We should go find Zoro now."

Exiting the building, we wander the empty town, searching for the odd building out. Finally seeing the building we are searching for, Zoro steps out and a loud roar sounds from the east. "Run north to the mountains! That's where their lair is! I'll meet you there! Go! I'll be fine," he yells, turning to the south. Despite my urge to turn and help him, I run away to the mountains.

"Come and get me, foul beast," I hear Zoro exclaim as we rush further away, "Give me all you've got!" Roars meet him in response, but I am too far away to watch the battle.

* * *

**So... How was it? Was this chapter satisfying to your soul, or will it haunt you for the rest of your days? Review and explain what I did wrong and what I did right! Anyways, while there are Easter Eggs here... I can't tell you what they are, for they are very plot relevant. Kudos to those that see my plan; you will find an imaginary cookie in your metaphorical mailbox on the next dawnday. Oh, I almost forgot! I thank all those who have favorited this story, me, followed this story, and followed me. It is much appreciated. Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	18. Chapter 18

Greetings! I have completed another of my amazing chapters! In this chapter, I am most evil! Gwahahahaha! Anyways, I can't say anything about the actual content until next chapter, but it speaks for itself.

**Pure Gamer**: The What Could Have Been chapter may be relevant, but it might not be. I haven't quite decided if it will be or not. I was waiting until I got feedback on it to make a decision. On that note, what did you think of it, disregarding the entirety of your confusion. Was it a good scene? I want feedback on if I nailed the mood correctly. So you did make sense about the whole capitalization of 'Beast' thing. I think where it wasn't capitalized should have been, so I probably will go and change it. You wrote the poem in your story, so I attempted to do a bit of rhyming myself... And it didn't turn out as well as I'd have liked... Anyways, you probably will know if you guessed right or not after the end of this chapter, so you'll get your imaginary cookie then. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo! Please do not sue me for nonexistent money!

* * *

Chapter 18: Libra

_Daniel's Pov_

Refusing to waste time on lamenting over Zoro, we trample onward. Through the mountainous terrain, we travel. Large boulders fly from the sky, crashing into the ground with a bang. Trees creaking down to the path, groaning slowly as they fall. A loud roar from the direction of the city ushers us faster. Finally reaching our goal, Zoro stands before a cave. Slowing down, I stare at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Miss me?" he chortles, "Those damn Beasts can't put me down!"

"H-how did you survive?" Via stutters in shock.

"Just as they sent their strongest attacks, I managed to dodge and 'scape under the cover of dust. It weren't hard," he explains, shrugging, "Just kinda 'noying."

"Oh. So this is it?" I ask, "The Beasts' hideout?"

"These are the Libraty Caverns. Here is where the Beasts' reside," Zoro states.

"Daniel," Via whispers to Vee and I, "I think Zoro is hiding something."

"I do too," Vee responds, her voice likewise as quiet, "Is it possible he isn't who he says he is?"

"Shall we enter?" Zoro asks.

I nod, starting towards the cave, "Yes."

**Libraty Caverns BF1**

Stepping into the cave, the sound of water dripping from stalactites fills the stale, musty air. Small puddles line the floor, large enough for the water to hit, but too small to step in. Eight droplets hit the water within seconds of the last,each a single note higher than the last. A Zubat screeches on the seventh note, flying down at us, fangs bared. Vee pounces at it, slicing it in two, her tail a sword swinging out of its scabbard, gleaming silver as the Zubat bursts into dust.

The tweets of the whistles of heathens sound from one of the corridors. Staring at it with eyes wide, I start towards it. Zoro stops me, his rapier pointed at one of the other corridors. I narrow my eyes at him, but follow his advice and make my way down the path indicated. Reaching a staircase, I glance at my team before walking down it.

**Libraty Caverns Checkpoint 1 **

A large lake greets us as we enter the room after the fourth floor. Standing on the lake is a majestic blue beast, her mane the deep blue of the lake upon which she stands. Glaring at us, she walks over.

_"You who take upon you the mantle of traitor, let me test your mettle. Stand before me, brave Shinx, fiery Cyndaquil, young Eevee. Let me test your courage," t_he blue beast whispers, her voice strangely filling the wide room. As we step forward, the blue beast lunges at us, fangs bared. I jump to the side, dodging her. The beast whirls around, her eyes glowing blue as she lunges as Via. Her eyes widen in fright as a blue ring flies at her. Vee rushes into the ring's path, wincing as it soaks her. Shaking her head, she glances around. Stopping her gaze on me, she disappears, trademark of quick attack. I fly towards the water after the impact, landing face first with a jolt into the water. My limbs lock up with pain, the surface of the water getting further and further away. My mind works relentlessly to discover a way out, but my limbs refuse to move. Knowing I only have a few seconds left, I close my eyes. My childhood plays out on the insides of the lids as I feel myself descending into darkness.

* * *

_Via's Pov_

The Beast stares at the lake, her head tilted in slight confusion.

_"He who departs beneath the wake shall nevermore see the light of day."_

I glare at her, flames on my back glowing white. I open my mouth, spitting a massive torrent of flames at the beast. Engulfed by the flames, she wails, tormented by incurable burns. Unsatisfied by their meal, the flames lick the surface of the water. Steam fills the cavern as the fire burns on the surface. The beast whimpers as she limps towards the lake, her mane violet as she dips her paw into it.

_"I congratulate you on your endeavors. You have defeated me. I fought valiantly, but my efforts were for naught. You who have the heart of flame, your spirit burns for the one who I claimed. Know this, party of four. Lies burn, but the truth will singe your soul,"_ the beast roars, jumping into the air where she disappears. Light shines from my left. Salty tears burn my face as I nuzzle Daniel's motionless body. Vee limps over, her eyes returned to their natural color.

"I-is he going to live?" she whispers.

"I... I don't know. We can only pray to Giratina that his soul will be returned to us," I reply solemnly.

"...Look. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain," Zoro says, walking over to us, "We must go on."

"Why didn't you help him?" I whisper, "Why did you stand there and watch?"

"Suicune stopped me. Did you not see the torrent of water surrounding your battle? She placed that there to keep me from interfering," he spits, "Anyways, there was nothing I could have done. I don't know how to swim."

"..."

Zoro sighs, "Look. He's gone. We don't have any control over that. We can, however, continue on and avenge his death. Only two more beasts. Then, we can return and lay his spirit to rest."

"... I don't like it..."

"Neither do I, but my town is still in danger. People die everyday. Shit happens. We have to go on. Raikou and Entei must be defeated!" Zoro exclaims, pounding his fist on Daniel's chest, "We have to do this!"

I stand slowly, turning to him, "Fine. Let's go defeat those demons so we can finally be rid of you."

I walk off, Vee right behind me. Only subconsciously do I file away her cough, my focus on making the Beasts pay.

* * *

_Vee's Pov_

My thoughts on Daniel, I only vaguely notice Via cough. I glance up at her, but the cough ends before I do so. We rush onwards, through the dungeon.

**Libraty Caverns BF6**

A blast of heat sears our fur as we wander through the floor. Rivers of melted rock glow ominously by the side of the path. Strange environments lead to strange adaptations, for a Zubat rushes at us, its fur on fire. Screeching, it dive-bombs us, intent on our blood. Via rushes around it in a quick attack, extinguishing the flames and leaving the stunned bat open for destruction. I bite down on it, my rage fueled by Daniel's death. It screeches again before vanishing in a cloud of dust.

**Libraty Caverns Checkpoint 2**

We continue onwards, finally coming to a large room. A lavafall sits in the center, bits of molten rock splashing everywhere as it hits the magma lake. A tribe of Chimchar sit around the lake, beating their paws on earthen drums. A large Infernape dances in tribal cloth around the falls, the hypnotic motions part of some dark ritual. Six Monferno surround a group of three pokemon, an Elekid, a Piplup, and a Chimchar. The three shiver in fright as the Monferno usher them onwards with the points of their spears. The beating of the drums speeds up as they approach the pool. Finally, as they near the edge, the beating stops. The Infernape glares down at the trio, sitting crosslegged under the lavafall. His voice booms with power as he speaks.

"Infidels! You three have broken the pacts between the tribes by making peace! Our tribes should be at war as they have been for the last thousand years! I cannot believe my own son would turn against me. Why would you do something that horrid?!" the Infernape bellows.

The Chimchar steps forward, "Father, can't you see that this war is driving our tribes into extinction? We are but a tenth of what we were but a year ago! The Empoleon and Electivire tribes have it worse! Surely our goal is not mass extinction?"

"DO NOT LECTURE ME ON OUR GOALS!" the Infernape roars, "I am aware of the losses of the tribes, but our goal was ordained by the Great Entei!"

"The Great Entei is wrong, Father!" the Chimchar pleads, "Have you not seen the malice that has recently taken hold of him? I know that if he were in the right mind, he would beg us to stop fighting!"

"WRONG!" the Infernape growls, "...But I must admit, I too have my doubts. That is why we must sacrifice you to him. We must summon the Great Entei!"

"Great Entei!" the crowd of drumming Chimchars chants.

"We must sacrifice the lives of the blood of the clans!"

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!"

"Their blood must boil in the holy pool of Entei! They must die for our lord to appear!"

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!"

"With the power that resides in me, I demand that you die!"

"Sacrifice!" the Chimchar chant, "Sacrifice!"

The six Monferno crowd around the terrified trio, intent on pushing them into the lake. I rush towards the tribe, Via hot on my tracks. The tribe freeze as we rush them, intent on stopping the proceedings. The trio, seeing their chance, attack the six Monferno, stunning them long enough to join us in offensive stances.

"Well?" the giant Infernape roars, "Get them! The Great Entei must be appeased!"

As if by magic, the six Monferno rush at us, and the entirety of Chimchar drummers start up their war song. They dance around us, spears jabbing, their feet moving in time with the music. The Piplup spits a beam of water at one, sending it flying backwards into the pool of lava, where it burns to a crisp. The Elekid charges a Thunder Punch on one paw, and a Ice Punch on the other. He rushes at one, crossing his paws and bringing them down on the Monferno in a chop. It freezes instantly, the Monfernsicle charged with electricity. The Elekid taps the block of ice with his foot, sending it sliding down the slope towards the lava pool. The Monfernsicle's eyes widen as it fast approaches its doom. Steam comes off the ice as it meets the same fate as the first Monferno.

The Infernape's son glares at the Monferno as they approach us. His left foot catches fire as he lunges at two Monferno with a Blazing Low Double Kick. The two quickly meet the fate as the first two.

The remaining two Monferno glance at each other and nod. They join hands and together use flamethrower.. Via jumps in front of me, absorbing the flames. The Monferno gulp as she glares at them. The flames on her back turn white as she fires a massive Blast burn at the monkeys. As the fire dies, I see that there is nothing left of the two. As one, the five of us turn to the Infernape.

He starts clapping, "Bravo, mighty warriors, Bravo. I'll admit, taking down six of my top fighters was clever, but you only did what I wanted anyways. See, Entei isn't picky about sacrifices. Those four Monferno served the same purpose as those three would have. Behold," he roars as the magma starts bubbling, "The Great Entei!"

A loud roar fills the air, syncing with the drumming perfectly. The trio we rescued glance at the pool in fear as a large figure rises out of it. Its light brown fur shines as it glares at us, its face covered by a gray mask.

_"I see you have bested my sister, but not without a blister. Your companion lost his life to my sister's sharp knife. Come then, foolish mortals. I desire a good reason to chortle," _Entei rhymes. He lunges at us, fangs glowing red as he attends his funeral.

* * *

_Tribal Leader Infernape's Pov_

Sitting under the falls, my muscles relax as I watch the futility of the Cyndaquil and Eevee. The Great Entei is besting them at every turn. Movement to the right catches my attention, my eyes brought away from the battle. A dark sphere rushes at a dark creature, and Entei's pained roar merges with his. I tilt my head in confusion. _Now that's odd_. I concentrate on the future, sending an attack to harm the dark creature before returning my gaze to the Great Entei. I count down the seconds. Three... Two... One... There! As the Future Sight hits the dark creature, the Great Entei's fur returned to normal momentarily! I whirl around to face the dark creature. Glaring at the one who infected our leader, I blast fire at the demon, who is forced to spend all his concentration on dodging.

_"Enough!"_ The Great Entei's voice rings out, and I see that his colors are back to normal, _"This fight is futile! My blood flows like the Nile. Your power is great, but you've lost yourselves in hate. Hurry to my brother! I fear for that bother. The one who warped my mind is running out of time. He will rush down to Raikou and then will try to smite you. Betrayal is in your midst, for hatred clouds your mind with mist. I must flee, young heroes, for the time to leave now grows! Beware, young ones, of the air filled with drums! Oh, and before I forget, I must cast my net. Infernape tribe, stop the fight! It is not what we want, it does not do to flaunt. Ciao, for now!"_

The Great Entei returns to his chamber beneath the lake. "The Great Entei has spoken!" I roar to my tribe, "We must make peace with the tribes of above and below! Son and friends, go with the heroes on behalf of our tribe. You must attempt to reconcile with them. Protect the heroes, son. Protect the Paladins with your life."

* * *

**So how was it? Exceedingly awesome? Horribly terrible? Please review and tell me! Easter Egg time!**

The Flaming Zubat was a reference to Zelda and the Fire Keese. Damn things piss me off beyond belief.

Entei mentions Suicune's knife... I needed a word that rhymed with life, and couldn't think of anything. Sorry if that didn't make sense!

The Giant Infernape is a reference to Zelda's Majora's Mask's first boss: Odolwa.

I refuse to say anything plot relevant so no spoilers here!

**Review! I command it! If you do not, the Giant Infernape of the Infernape Tribe will hunt. You. Down... And dance in front of you, embarrassing you in front of your peers. Anyways, add me to favorites and follows! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.  
**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	19. Chapter 19

Greetings! I have another chapter for you, my dearest readers! Granted, it isn't too terribly wonderful, but it isn't awful. I have done a bit of thinking, and I have decided to move the What Could Have Been chapter to the end of chapter 16. As soon as I post this, I will remove the chapter from the site. Anyways, I am very sorry for the delay, but I recently obtained a copy of Pokemon White 2, and have been playing it a lot. The medal system is kinda cool, and I like how it asks you if you want to use another repel after one wears off. Anyways, I obtained an Eevee with a special attack IV of 31, evolved it into an Espeon, EV trained it, and leveled it to 100... And then kicked the Elite Fours' asses with only one pokemon in my party! Espeon, FTW! Er... anyways, on to responses to reviews!

**Pure Gamer**: ...Yeah, Daniel does die a lot, but granted, this time it wasn't precisely a death. I was told that last chapter was slightly confusing, what with Vee and Via both coughing. Let me say that I did some research and that their pov's are examples of unreliable narrators. You have entered... THE TWILIGHT ZONE! *Creepy Twilight Zone music plays* Anyways, when I got your review, I went back over and looked at Entei's rhyming, and couldn't find where he stopped! And then, as I was looking it over a few minutes ago, I did see where he stopped rhyming... And it bugs me! Unfortunately, I don't know if I want to change it, so I won't. Thanks for the dungeon! I plan to use it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Pokemon, despite how much I desire it!

* * *

Chapter 19: H

_Daniel's Pov_

Water dripping from the ceiling meets my ears, my face contorting as each drop hits the ground. A cold face nuzzles my side, whimpering. I groan and roll over, opening my eyes. "What in the Distortion Realm is going on here?" I ask.

_"Paladin! You awaken," _a gentle voice, soothing as a cool winter breeze, exclaims.

"Uh, yeah. Hi there, Suicune. What happened?" I ask, standing up.

_"Our brother Raikou will soon confront you, or at least, to say the least, confront your friends. I implore you, fear not, for his efforts will come to naught. And yet, his efforts are not his own, but those of the dark one alone,"_ a quiet voice, fiery and passionate, whispers.

_"Brother, why do you insist on your scheme?"_ Suicune asks the second voice. I turn to look at the owner. Light brown fur meets my gaze, light eyes and a red mask return my glance.

_"Because, sister dear, I actually can here,"_ the light brown beast exclaims, _"Anyways, if the paladin makes haste, he should stop his team from being erased. Raikou must be barred, for I fear he has a trump card. Even the knights eventually fell, so I fear the paladins in hell will dwell. Soon their plight will come to fruition, and the demon will dwell in his eternal contrition."_

"Wait, what?"

_"Entei has a bad habit of rhyming. Sorry for that,"_ Suicune sighs, _"I also apologize for your death."_

"... Say what?"

_"Death have you fought, and life have we brought!"_

"..."

_"Never mind him. We are here to bring you back to your friends. Tell me, have you ever a desire to ride the wind?"_ Suicune asks, cocking her head to the side.

"But I have ridden a Dragonite," I state, slightly confused by her words. A muffled thud comes from behind me and I turn to see Entei banging his head on the wall, chuckling all the while.

_"...Alright, but not what I meant. Tell me, Daniel, do you know my title?"_

_Suicune. The Aurora Pokemon. Also known as the North Wind, Suicune has the ability to walk on and purify water. She can travel faster than the wind. _

"You are known as the North Wind because you can travel faster than it. You can also walk on and purify water," I recite quickly, not really thinking about my words.

_"...Correct. Since you are obviously too dense to get the hint, let me rephrase my question. You need to get to your friends quickly. I can move faster than the wind. Understand?"_

"Oh... Oh!" I exclaim, understanding clicking in my mind, "Okay. Let's go."

Suicune rushes at me, gently grasping my neck in her jaws. The cave shimmers and disappears, an aura of wind enveloping us as we travel the wind through the caverns.

* * *

_Via's Pov_

**Libraty Caverns Checkpoint 3**

Glancing about the large space, lightning bounces from red rock to red rock. A loud roar echoes through the canyon, snapping my gaze away from the stones. A large orange beast with a gray mask stands on a boulder, his features glaring down at us. I glance over my shoulder at Vee, who nods. Returning my gaze to the beast, I rush it. It roars again, and a large bolt of electricity hits me from the rocks. The scent of burning flesh fills the air as I groan in pain. Through blurry eyes I see Vee and the trio rush the beast, only to be struck as badly as I. Vee is struck by a bolt of lightning, her fur seared black as she falls to the floor. The Piplup caws in pain before falling limp to the ground. The Chimchar rushes to it, only to meet the same fate. The Elekid, immune to electricity, seeing his fallen comrades, rushes over to them, shaking them with tears in his eyes. I watch in horror as the beast sneaks up behind the Elekid and bites its head off. The beast roars, blood dripping from its fangs. Forlorn, I close my eyes, accepting of my fate.

_"Raikou! You, the most noble of us, are struck the worst! You who has the heart of a lion revels in the bloodshed of others! You, the eldest, have been mind-wiped. And for this, the demon will pay,"_ a gentle voice, the wonders of the wind empowering its words, roars.

I open an eye slowly, seeing a majestic blue beast and a fiery brown beast fighting the electric one. Their roars fill the air, even as a figure slips away from the fight. It rushes to my side, nudging me with its foot.

"Via," it whispers, "Via! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

The figure reaches for a familiar satchel, pulling out a yellow berry and placing it in my mouth. As energy returns to my body, the figure rushes over to Vee and repeats its routine. She sits up, staring at the figure with wide eyes.

"What?" the figure asks, a flash of light illuminating his features, "You didn't think I'd stay dead, did you?"

I stand to rush over to him, but a commanding voice rings out, **"WHAT?! Beasts, cease your battle."**

A dark figure jumps out of the electric beast's shadow, its face contorted in rage, **"I watched you die!"**

"Zoro," the first figure chuckles, "Why am I not surprised?"

**"Shut up! My name is not Zoro, twisted bastard. My name is H, eighteenth most powerful minion of my master," **the dark figure roars.

"H, Zoro, do names really matter?" the first figure asks.

**"Shut up, Daniel! My mission was to collect the fangs for my master. I will not let you stop me!" **H roars, fleeing the scene.

"Come back here, you coward! Stand and fight like a mon!" Daniel taunts.

H stops and turns slowly to glance at him out of the corner of his eye, **"I would, but you see... I'm not a mon."**

He then turns to flee further into the caves.

* * *

_Daniel's Pov_

That coward! I'll have his head! He will pay for what he has done! I start to rush after him, but Vee holds me back, "Daniel! You're alive!"

"Yeah. But so is that bastard," I snap.

_"Fear not, valiant heroes. Thy efforts were not in vain. Thou werest reunited with thy team. Dost thou protest this?" _the yellow beast asks.

_"Raikou! You are back to normal!"_ Suicune cries, hugging the yellow beast.

_"Aye, dearest sister. Mine mind again dost be mine own. That foul beast shalt not contort mine will again."_

_"Brother Raikou! How are you?"_

_"Brother Entei! I am indeed most fine. How dost thou fare?"_

_"We have been helping the paladins! Even if they lost, it still is a win!"_

_"Indeed, thou art correct. Young Paladins, h__ast thou verily lost? Thee art reunited with thy teammates; why dost thou lament?"_

"Well, honorable beasts, H has escaped, and he is after your items!"

_"Aye, a black deed. Despair not, even if thou hast lost. A pox upon his name, but I fear I dost curse he too late."_

"But what about you? You'll be lost!" Vee cries.

_"Verily, it is so. Thou must flee before it is too late! Sister! Take the heroes away and return will all speed! Thy endeavor must succeed!"_ Raikou commands, to which Suicune bows and rushes over to us.

_"My brother says you have to leave. Goodbye, Paladins. We will meet again."_

* * *

**So how was it? Interesting? Despicable? Review and tell me! Did any of you see that coming? I had originally planned for the tribe trio to be a rescue team, but when a friend of mine pointed out how obvious it was that they would become one... I killed them. **

Okay, so here are the Easter Eggs for the last few chapters. The Libraty Caverns are so named for the S.S. Libra.

H is a Zoroark, so he is the shadow Infernape sees, and the cause of the appearances of the beasts in town. This entire Arc was a reference to the Black and White Zoroark event.

Near the beginning of this chapter, Entei mentions Trump Card. I felt clever.

'...Ridden a Dragonite.' This is a reference to the speed of Dragonites. Dragonites are _the_ mode of transportation in this particular dimension.

In the last chapter, (or was it two ago) Daniel talks to a tree in a building. This is a reference to Pokemon XD, Gale of Darkness. At the S.S. Libra, a Bonsly can be found.

**That is all! Review and add to favorites/follows! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): Grammatical Reformatting.**


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, all, I have news. So, first and foremost, I am extremely sorry for the length of this chapter, but I felt I owe it to you to post something before going back to my new story, the Prophecy of Arceus. If you haven't noticed, I have taken the original Arceus Prophecy and the Prophecy of Cards down. They are currently residing in a file in my dropbox. Anyways, I wrote the first chapter of the new Prophecy of Arceus, and, while I absolutely love how it came out... It is too Majora's Mask-esque, as in, it would probably fit best in a Zelda/Pokemon crossover. However, since the story is intended to be pokemon, and not Zelda, it will be in the Pokemon section. With it, I am practicing my writing in third person point of view, so if it seems odd or different, that might be why. Anyways, I really would appreciate it if you check it out and review! Also, any artists out there? I could really use someone who can draw to make cover art!

**SnivyPro18**: ...Daniel has died _way_too many times, I am aware. I kinda overdid it, but it can't be helped. This dost be mine reply, so thy best be most satisfied. =)

**Pure Gamer:** No review for the last chapter? I'm ashamed of you! =) In all seriousness, though, I do enjoy reading your reviews. Hope you get over your writing block!

* * *

Chapter 20: Buffet

_Palkia's Pov_

The fangs, taken from the maws of my nephews and niece directly, are a wonderful addition to my collection. H did quite well, bringing me them. Their cries of pain snap my attention to the screens, where all my 'family' lay tortured. Articuno, the bird of ice, lies broken in chains, her spirit shattered, the icy cold it is. Heatran, the Volcano Lord, too lays broken underneath the wakes of water. Ho-oh, still screaming for release, has yet to be broken, but I feel he will soon. Lugia, that self absorbed bastard, stares at his reflection in a mirror, mind shattered. Cresselia screams her hatred at Darkrai for abandoning her, her hatred music to my twisted ears. The latest additions, the beasts of Fire, Water, and Storms, all sit on their haunches in the same room, the whips of newspapers keeping them in their place. I chortle, glad my plans are coming to fruition. Oh, how I love their screams, their horrified whimpers, their terrified expressions. The buffet of fear and terror is truly most appetizing.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the terrible length of this chapter, but I really want to get back to writing my other story. Please review both this and the new one! Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.**

**Edit (04/14/13): I changed one thing pertaining to formatting here.**


	21. Chapter 21

I am back. Sorry for the delay, as well as for the last chapter, but life went on. Funny thing, time. Sometimes it runs beside you like an old friend, sometimes it slugs you in the face angrily. ...Sorry bout that, I've been feeling very philosophical today...

Any of you read Pure Gamer's fic, 'The Champion's Beginnings'? You should; it's amazing... not to mention, completed! Great work there, Pure Gamer!

Disclaimer: I own not Nintendo nor Pokemon. Do not sue me, for I have no money.

* * *

Chapter 21: Lamentations

The stars beat down on the town, fierce beams of minute light striking the residents. The shadow sits beside me as we look out upon the first of three villages. He looks at me and cocks his head.

_'What is my purpose?'_

I look back at him. "I know not."

We sit in silence, watching the stars above blink the frustration of the gods.

_'The stars are angry... Is it me?'_

"I doubt it, Shadow."

_'Is it you?'_

"I don't know."

More silence.

_'Perhaps they are sad...'_

"Hmm?"

_'The stars; Palkia's betrayal must have hit them hard.'_

"It's possible, I suppose."

Our conversation drifts back into silence.

_'Or maybe they are happy...'_

"..."

_'That could be it... Maybe they are glad to see us rise against Palkia...'_

"..."

_'Do you think... if we defeat him...'_

"..."

_'Do you think they will be happy?'_

"..."

_'Do you think the stars will glow bright?'_

_'Do you think the heavens will tremble with our names?'_

"..."

_'...Do you think... We could choose?'_

"..."

_'…'_

"...No..."

_'What?'_

"...No... We could never choose..."

_'I see...'_

More silence.

_'They would be broken... wouldn't they?'_

"..."

_'We have to do this... don't we?'_

"We do..."

_'For them...'_

"For the right to choose..."

_'For the stars...'_

"For the world..."

_'We fight.'_

"Until the light is gone..."

_'Until the stars glow no longer...'_

"Until the wake never breaks..."

_'Until the world... shatters.'_

"We fight."

_'…'_

"..."

_'...The world is beautiful...'_

"It is."

_'That is why we fight.'_

"It is."

_'We are one, brother.'_

"We are."

_'…'_

"...Have you ever seen such a sight?"

_'Once. Remember? We were both there.'_

"...When?"

_'...I... I don't know...'_

"Frightful thing, memory."

_'…'_

"Damned thing never works when I want it to... only when I don't..."

_'...Do you remember?'_

"But even when something sparks a memory..."

_'I can no longer...'_

"We forget."

_'The sun rises, brother.'_

"Every morning. Never get tired of seeing it, either."

_'It's the one constant in this world, and all worlds.'_

"..."

_'…'_

"We should go..."

_'They are probably worried.'_

"Wouldn't put it past them."

_'Wouldn't surprise me.'_

"...The sunrise is beautiful..."

_'It is.'_

* * *

Fur brushes against my eyes as I yawn. My teammates sleep peacefully on their beds.

_Heh, probably the first time in ages..._

I shake my head and stand, arching my back, hind legs twitching uncontrollably. A growing discomfort in my chest causes me to revert to a more primal state. Nose twitching, I stalk my prey. The delicious aroma of simple eggs sends me bounding towards the mess hall in a frenzy. The guild shakes in tune with my frenzy. Everything stops, content with an aura of calm. I tear into my breakfast.

* * *

Small pings sound about the guild. Little sparks fly from my fur. Back arched, fur bristled. Thunder strikes. Large wonder they still sleep. I bound about the training hall, complex maneuvers completed in tandem with another.

"You're up early," the other says.

"Meh."

"...I heard about what happened..."

"..."

"...We want you to know... We're sorry."

"It's fine... It's not like I died," laughs I.

The other laughs as well. "True."

"..."

"So what now?"

"...Now..."

"..."

"Now, I hunt down that bastard."

"What?! You can't! You don't want to hurt them, do you?"

The other's words strike hard. "...No..."

"Good; I didn't want to have to restrain you."

"What?"

"Orders from Floatzel, you understand."

"Ah."

"That is something he'd do."

I stand, grinning at a small puncture in the other's sand-weighted vest. Small grains of brown dust stream out, clearly displaying the 'wound.'

"I win."

* * *

There ya go. The twenty-first chapter, complete. How did I do?

In unrelated news, my Robotics team won a regional event and so is going to Nationals! I'm excited, and so is the entire team.

In actual related news, I moved my other fanfic, 'The Prophecy of Arceus' to the crossover section, much to my chagrin. Check it out... if you dare!

Anyways, review, favorite, follow, ect.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	22. Chapter 22

Another weekend, another chapter. I recently bought the new Mystery Dungeon game and spent several days beating it. It's just as good as the previous games in the series, but the text boxes update so slowly! Anyways, this chapter is inspired by the game, so make sure to review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own not Nintendo. Do not sue me, for my coffers are bare.

* * *

Chapter 22: Storms

* * *

_'The winds do not bow to any man.'_

* * *

_"__I told you not to let Dunsparce touch our stuff!"_

_"__I didn't! I told him not to, but he just went and told Emolga. Of course, that freaking electric type thought it would be hilarious to send us somewhere random."_

_"__Why didn't you hide the entrycards?"_

_"__I did! That's why I'm frustrated!"_

_"__Well, no use worrying about it now. Where are we?"_

* * *

A bell rings throughout the guild. I stand, arching my back as I attempt to thrust off my tiredness. Small splatters dot the air, the serenade of water doing nothing to soothe my soul. Why is it that a feline with the inherent ability to produce lightning is scared of a thing as nonthreatening as...

A crash sends me several feet in the air.

...Thunder...

"Damn rain."

I glance about the room, seeing my partners in rescue sleeping soundly. A crash draws my attention to the guild's entrance. I rush to observe the situation.

"That's a good question, Asuna. We should ask someone how to get back to Paradise."

"Hello."

Two foreign pokemon glance at me. I wave before walking over to them.

"You lost?"

The first of the two, an Espeon, if my knowledge of the Eevee family is correct, nods before proceeding to headbutt the second. The second, a dark black creature that I recognize as an Umbreon, winces before grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah. Seems that way. Hey, let me ask you something. You seen any cards around here?"

_"__Nocturn."_

"Sorry, Asuna, but we need help. Your intuition won't help us in a strange land."

"Cards? Sorry, but the only cards I've seen are the ones our guild staff use for gambling... _Bunch of lazy slackers..._"

"Guild?" the Espeon asks.

"Yup. Welcome to the Lake Guild. Now, where are you from? I haven't seen you around, so you can't be from one of the villages."

"We are from... uh... Asuna, what is our continent called?"

"...That is a good question. Shinx, have you ever heard of the Great Glacier?"

I shake my head.

"Can't say that I have."

"...Post Town?"

"Negative."

"...The Bittercold?"

_"__Nocturn!"_

"Nope."

"...The Rainbows of Hope?"

I shake my head, almost sorry when the two grimace in fear.

"Shit," curses the Umbreon, "That isn't good. If you haven't ever heard of the Rainbows of Hope... Asuna, where are we?"

"If you two are lost, there is someone who might be able to help. You guys can wait here; I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

_'This storm isn't natural.'_

* * *

I rush to the village. An odd stench fills the air. I wince, recognizing it as wet fur. I silently curse the rain as it pelts the dirt road.

"Uxie!"

"Come hither, boy. What dost thou desire of me?"

"I need a favor. Come with me to the guild."

The yellow pixie nods, moving towards the door of the cabin.

"Let us depart for the Guild on the Lake."

* * *

_'The rain is a work of dark magic.'_

* * *

"Honored Uxie!"

The two evolved Eevee bow to the legendary of knowledge. I chuckle slightly, stopping only when the pixie moves to glare at me.

"Daniel, these two art the ones thou wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah. Who are they?"

The pixie of wisdom turns to the two foreigners. The pair glance nervously at each other as Uxie contemplates something.

"Hmmm... This dost present a problem, methinks. Where didst thou say thou art from, Evolutions of Eevee?"

"We don't know the name of our land, esteemed Uxie. We come from the land beneath the Rainbows of Hope."

"Hmmm... This dost be most strange. I hast never heard of such a thing. Therefore, it cannot exist. Where art thou really from?"

"We are telling the truth, honored Uxie! Have you never heard of them?"

The pixie shakes his head.

"Methinks mine being shall feel anger. Where art thou from?!"

"We aren't lying! We came here using a managate! Don't steal our memories!"

"...Managate? That term I dost know... Hmmm... Thou art entrycard users? Methought that art lost to mine brother. How didst thou come upon it?"

"We kinda stumbled upon it. Right, Asuna?"

"Not entirely true. We are the second group of Pokemon ever to use them... at least, to our knowledge."

Uxie remains silent.

"The first was Keldeo, if it helps."

"...I must retreat to mine dwelling to ponder these turns of events. Meanwhile, methinks the guild wouldst have use of entrycard users. Why should thou not apply as a rescue team?"

The pair glance at each other again, a silent conversation seemingly occurring. They nod simultaneously before turning their attention to me.

"Guildmaster, we agree with the esteemed Uxie's recommendation. Let us join as a rescue team," says the Espeon.

"I'm not the guildmaster. However, I doubt he'd have any problem with it."

* * *

_'This storm does nothing to soothe souls. It harms those who are weak to the dark arts.'_

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

My jaw collects dirt as I gape at the Floatzel.

"We cannot admit anymore rescue teams at this time! There are no vacancies in the guild-"

"Guildmaster!"

"-at this time. Daniel, I know you want the best for these strangers, but how can we trust them?"

I stare blankly at the jolly water type.

"...You must be forgetting Team Balance."

"No, they have Ramen as their leader. He keeps Dino in check."

"What about Omanyte? You trust him, don't you?"

"Not particularly. Yes, he helped you save Via and Vee, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Abbi?"

"No memories, remember?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, but the two of you cannot become a rescue team. Uxie may have given you a recommendation, but he was certainly mistaken."

"...Very well. We understand," says the Espeon. "Come, Nocturn, we shall go now."

"Wait!"

The three other Pokemon in the room stare at me.

"Wait. Guildmaster, why can't they join my team?"

"Team Animus? Well, I suppose so..."

Floatzel grins before moving to a filing cabinet.

"Very well. Let me just get out the required paperwork, and they can join."

* * *

_'Time is a storm. It always rages forward. Even when the planet was paralyzed, time still moved for the people.'_

* * *

How was it? I went through and modified each and every chapter. Now almost all grammar is correct and Team Animus never was Team Spazz.

Any of you out there read MisterBland1's fanfictions? He is an amazing author who updates regularly. Check out his work!

I recently wrote a short one-shot in a new writing style. You should go check it out if you have the chance. It is called Upstream.

Review and enlighten me to your thoughts on my fanfiction. I care not if you hate it or love it, just review and tell me so (and why). Seriously, it isn't that hard. Also add this to story alert and favorites. All this is greatly appreciated.

**Pure Gamer: **Good to hear from you. The confusion was expected, as well as desired. There is a large chance that this story will be updated regularly. I had a sudden surge of ideas, so I know where I want this to lead. This chapter as well as the last are stocked with foreshadowing. If you must know, this entire story from last chapter until the end are going to be from Daniel's point of view or third limited. That is why I didn't say whose Pov it was. And you are welcome for the shout-out.

**Guest: **The reason the story seems unfinished is because it is unfinished. I appreciate that you took the time to review, however.

Keep reading and review!

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back. I'm trying yet another writing style, so don't be surprised if it's different. Honestly, I kinda love this chapter. I'm getting better at writing, but nowhere near perfect.

Disclaimer: I own not Nintendo. My coffers are bare, my pockets devoid of monetary wealth. Do not sue me.

Chapter 23: Despair

* * *

_'Life brings nothing but despair...'_

* * *

_"__Was it wise, sir?"_

_"__Was what wise?"_

_"__Was it wise to alter the gate like that?"_

_"__It'll be fine. All according to plan, I assure you."_

_"__Are you sure, sir? Intervening is unlike you..."_

* * *

The stark brown walls of the guild's mess hall glare at me. Rain still falls about the building. Claustrophobia starts affecting the staff, warping the minds of all the inhabitants of the guild. This day is the third consecutive day of rain... and the sleep of my partners.

Something is seriously wrong. I understand sleeping through an entire day; in fact, I've done it multiple times. But the fact that neither of the two can sleep more than eight hours without being disturbed haunts me. To go seventy-two hours without waking...

I'll be frank. I'm worried. The walls close in about me. I'm not the only one who feels it. The malign air pierces each and every soul in the guild. Each of us is startled by a minute sound. I'm worried that one of us is going to snap.

No one can leave the guild. The path telekinetically supported on the lake's surface is submerged. Guildmaster tried to leave using it, but came back drenched with his life-preserver punctured. He has spent the last thirty two hours in the infirmary. It puts us all on edge.

Chatot assures us that nothing is wrong, and that we should find some way to pass the time, but we know. We can see that he feels unease more than any of us.

He's taken to roosting in the infirmary so that he can keep a close eye on the Guildmaster. Normally one of us would taunt behavior like that, but with this unease... We all feel that having someone close isn't a bad idea. Asuna and Nocturn stick to the other like glue. At times I wonder if they aren't simply a single consciousness separated through a tragic event.

We've tried everything to leave. The entrycards remain lost, so that option is gone. For some reason, I have been unable to contact my mentor after the rain worsened on the second day. All telepathy fails if it leaves the building. It's as if the rain is darkness.

Normally, I'd spend time training, but at one point during these three days, I sprained my paw. Spent an excruciating several hours in the infirmary, too, so now I can't do much of anything. Everyone feels the atmosphere.

Things keep going wrong too. The first day, Guildmaster assigned each of us tasks. Mine is stockroom guard. I am to keep watch over the storage facility and periodically check the supplies.

Recently, I've found that things disappear unexpectedly. At first, it was only small things, like apples or various foods, but then things started digressing. Blankets missing under the cover of night, a pair of X-ray Specs taken... I've started wearing an Insomniscope, just to make sure that I don't miss the criminal.

It didn't help. After a few hours, I felt myself falling asleep. When I woke up, several reviver seeds and a mobile scarf were missing. This doesn't sit well with me.

When I reported the thefts to Chatot, I felt like I'd be able to make a new Chatot purely from the feathers he was losing. He told me to set traps.

No good. Soon I found our entire stash of trap-buster orbs gone. This was bad. We all feel the same way about the storm.

I haven't told anyone besides Chatot about the thefts. I'd just cause an irreversible panic and unnecessary worry.

Even the cheeriest of us are down-trodden. Pichu no longer makes cute comments about Vulpix, who no longer flirts with Pichu. Even Ramen feels the tenseness. When I asked him about it, he mumbled something like: _'Damn storm screws up my aura.'_

Maybe I'm guarding the wrong place. The idea came to me when Asuna mentioned feeling especially unease in our team's bunk hall. I asked Chatot about it; he agreed.

So now I watch Via and Vee. My shadow helps me, sometimes. I haven't let anyone know about him. We take shifts observing the room. I during the day, he at night. Even he feels discomfort with the rain.

* * *

_'Despair demands panic.'_

* * *

_Day 6 of the Storm_

_The rain is evil... It tells me so. I tell the others, but they don't believe me. Why would they? Why believe an old scyther? I once was in a war, you know. The war, while bloody, still was better than this. It wasn't like the human wars all of us have read about. No, it was a war built on the premise of honor. You were to respect your opponent. If you died, you knew it was because the other was better than you. You would feel honored to strike down an opponent, and would feel glad you had a great battle before death. It may have been a slaughter-house, but it didn't disrespect life._

_This rain is evil. Why can the others not hear it? I know that Daniel surely does, for he has been focused on guarding the Cyndaquil and the Eevee, but the others seem only barely tense._

_I fear it. Something is coming._

_I feel it in my joints. The rain is not natural._

_It's getting closer by the day. It seems only I can feel it._

_Why believe an old war veteran?_

_Why believe the old scyther?'_

* * *

_'Despair breeds animosity.'_

* * *

Even during the day, we'd get some light. Just a strange side effect of the storm, I suppose. But recently, we've had little light, day or night. We drew straws to choose who'd check outside.

I lost.

Leaving my shadow in charge of my partners, I headed out into the storm. I only needed a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough. I got out there, looked up, and immediately fled indoors.

They were scared; I was scared. Hell, a giant albino whale hovering ominously over one's head typically has that effect.

I don't know why, but one of the legendaries has forsaken us. We now know why this rain frightens us so. It is unnatural, created by a Pokemon with a corrupted heart.

Kyogre is to blame for this.

Even now, on the ninth day of this storm, my partners sleep. I doubt I can blame Kyogre for that. It seems more likely that Kyogre is working for Palkia, and one of the Organization is here.

I rush back to the team hall. Shadow informs me that nothing suspicious happened, but I feel uneasy. After informing my other half of the corrupt legend in the sky above us, I call out for the Organization member to show himself.

Surprisingly, he does. I did not expect it.

He informed me that his name is I. Fitting, I suppose. We chat for a few minutes, not unlike two old friends would when they first see each other after a long period apart. He offers me a position in the Organization. I refuse. He nods, saying that he understands and wishes it wasn't so.

I find him oddly polite for a villain. I mention this, and he informs me that he sees no reason for us to be enemies.

He says that if we weren't bound by fate to fight, that we'd probably be good friends. I agree. We sit for several minutes awkwardly. What do we do, we wonder.

He informs me that he'd rather not fight me. I tell him that he could free my partners and leave. He states that it isn't possible. Palkia would kill him.

I ask if he'd like something to drink, and he says he would. We ponder ways to prove each side's worth as we sip tea from cups and dine on small crackers. He asks if I've ever played chess. I say I have.

The man informs me that he'd rather not have a physical battle. I agree. He tells me that each member of the Organization has a unique ability.

I ask about Abbi, and he tells me her ability is bladed weaponry. I nod, knowing that his explanation makes sense.

He then informs me that his is the ability of sleep. I ask him to elaborate. He does so, telling me that he can put any creature into a deep sleep. I offhandedly remark that he must always get enough sleep. He tells me that the ability is more of a curse.

He cannot sleep.

I pity him. There are times when an inability to sleep has struck me, but I've always overcome it. To be unable to sleep must be a horrid nightmare.

I tell him so. He agrees. We dine on our crackers and tea more.

We find ourselves battling in a game of chess. He tells me that he hates being a member of the organization. I tell him he doesn't have to be. He shakes his head resolutely. Palkia is too strong.

I feel bad; I want to help him. He seems to be beating me at chess. Remarkable.

I ask him for his name; his real name, not the acronym. He tells me it's Ishmael. I find it ironic; Uxie made me read human literature when he was teaching me how to talk, so I see the reference. He smiles.

He tells me it's nice to talk to someone educated. I agree.

I find myself winning in our game.

He isn't very sad about it. In fact, he seems rather relieved.

When the game is over, he frees my partners, like our wager said. I told him to come by and talk when he has free time. He agreed and departed with Kyogre.

The rain has lifted.

* * *

_'Despair is broken only by that which binds us.'_

* * *

How was it?

Have I gotten better at writing? I do believe I have.

Did any of you see my not so subtle reference?

I've been getting more philosophical lately. I wonder why that is.

I've grammatically fixed all the previous chapters to the best of my ability, so now they are up to standard. Go back and reread them if you are one of my current followers.

Keep reading, and review, _amicis bonis meis._

_Valēte_, Espeonage Espeon.


	24. Chapter 24

Updates are slow, friends. I apologize. Life continues on; it consumes everything. Ap exams are coming. I have four. Wish me luck, friends.

In other news, this chapter pushes the word count to above eighty thousand. This makes me extremely happy.

I own not Nintendo not Pokemon. Do not sue, for my coffers are bare.

Chapter 24: Convene

* * *

_'The world's inverse is the tail to our head. It once brought its dwellers harmony and peace...'_

* * *

Time flows forward. I find this to be true. Throughout the days following the freedom of my partners, I noticed a subtle change in their demeanor. When once they might volunteer to scout the mission boards, now I must delegate the task to them. I know not the reason for their withdrawal, but I fear the worst. Perhaps it is simply a matter of boredom. I suggest this to the two ladies; they confirm my suspicion.

Our search for adventure brings us to our two new recruits, the evolutions of eevee. We inquire of them information on explorable areas, and our appetite is quenched.

"When we were searching for information on our lost entrycards, we discovered an intriguing rumor. Have you heard of the town Pugnantur? Apparently, a magnificent treasure was buried under the town eons ago. Might it be worth our while to search for it?"

"I think so. Via, Vee, do you agree?"

"I guess so."

"Sure."

"Where is this town?"

The two eeveeloutions glance at one another before nodding simultaneously.

"That's one issue. It is not on this continent, but off it. I can show you, but travel will not be easy. Are you still sure you want this?"

"An expedition will sooth the souls of my partners. Yes, I still want to do this."

"The way forward is unpredictable. There is no telling what may happen. Asuna, if you will."

The first of the evolved ones steps forward and places a small square on the ground. Engraved on it is an emblem of the sun. Two more of these tiles get placed, each engraved differently.

"Our original entrycards were lost, but this world was kind to us. We developed new ones, but the design is different than what we once knew. While these can be used, only the originals will allow us travel to our home continent. Understand this as you watch."

The second of the evolved eevee takes the place of the first. He turns to us, blue eyes glowing mystically.

"There may be no return from this. Asuna's intuition tells her that this will work, but I have known her as wrong before. I must know that you are certain of your preparations."

"We are ready, Nocturn. Continue."

"Very well. When I place the last card, a managate will open. The managates are unstable, and only open for a short time. We must enter immediately. Stand back."

Umbreon turns back to the three plates on the ground. Respective to his position, the plate on the top right is the first. Engraved on the plate adjacent to that is the symbol of an open eye. Beneath the first lies a plate engraved with the weapon of the marowak. The dark evolution of eevee places a fourth plate, one in which the full moon shines, in the empty spot beneath the plate with the eye. The four cards glow, an ethereal light illuminating the room.

A small void expands in the air above the cards, spinning into place. The void continues to expand until several red beams swirl around it. The beams fall to the floor in a circle.

"All magic has a lock. What you see is the managate's lock. We are the keys. Once we step into the void, the gate will close. Come, we must hurry."

The two evolutions of eevee step into the void. We follow, hastening so as to not lose our guides. The guild vanishes abruptly as my consciousness departs; the faces of my friends smiling the last light before the storm.

* * *

_'The worlds adjoin through magic. Only through the entrance of the key may the lock finally break.'_

* * *

_"__Sir. The nexus has opened."_

_"__It is as I planned."_

_"__Why? Why allow the magic to escape?"_

_"__Why does the smith allow the air to escape the bellows?"_

_"__Sir?"_

_"__Have strength. All will come in due time."_

_"__Sir!"_

* * *

_'Only the entrance of the key allows the spells to convene.'_

* * *

Everything has a voice.

...Do you hear it?

The world whispers its secrets to me.

The voice of the world is a godsend.

There is a magic in music. Often, the world utilizes it. Few can hear it. Fewer still can understand it.

I can.

I understand everything.

I understand the voice of the world.

...It is not something to strive for.

Do not misunderstand. I speak not of the voice. I speak of the world.

It is doomed.

Perdition shall be wrought.

Endeavors to continue are for naught.

...Life is nothing.

Perhaps it is a sentiment unique to myself. I suspect it is not. In the grand scheme, nothing matters.

Even the creator shall fall to dust.

Everything dies, eventually.

...I can hear it...

Everything has a voice, but only a few can hear them.

* * *

_'The spells cause destruction of all... And at destruction's center... is the key.'_

* * *

End. This story is heading into a path of darkness. I know not the rate of success. I shall only know through reader criticism.

**Entei7800: **Well, we should hope heaven has internet access. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting. Perhaps a follow is in order. *Unsubtle nudge*

**Pure Gamer: **I try to write engaging stories. Thanks for reviewing.

This story is something I am proud of. Characters are meant to be loved. That is what I determined before writing this story. I pose a question, dear readers. Well, four, really. Who is your favorite character, what is your favorite attribute of this character, why do you like the character, and how could I better write him or her?

This also applies to anything about this story. Think I could improve settings? Review. Think I could improve upon emotions invoked in you? Review.

Nothing makes an author's day like seeing those emails in his inbox.

"New Review." _Smiles._ "Story Favorite." _Grins._ "Story Follower." _Cheshire Cat grin and clicking of keyboard keys._

Anyways, after you review, you should check out my magikarp story, if you haven't already. I assure you, it is not a parody, not is it horribly written. On the contrary, the reviews I've gotten on it all applaud it! Spice up your life with a tale of the endeavors of a magikarp.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.

Notice: For those of you who have this on story alert, know that I gave Espeon and Umbreon names. Espeon is now Asuna, and Umbreon is now Nocturn.


	25. Chapter 25

Salutations. Music tends to influence my writing. Take a guess as to what I was listening to as I wrote this.

* * *

Chapter 25: Awareness

* * *

_'Hope is lost in light of the dark.'_

* * *

The world is ethereal. The glow surrounds me. Small flames float about, or at least, I can only assume they are flames. Something is wrong.

My surroundings are twisted. Quite literally, in fact. Trees the size of Dialga twirl in upon themselves. The buildings seem to merge in places, yet still separate. Bushes grow as walls, metallic sheets plate the trunks of trees. And the flames that are not flames simply float about.

They seem alive, the flames. As I observe them, certain routines catch my eye. A group of small flames rush about chaotically around this city... I hesitate to call it as such, for it is not natural, but it is the most accurate word already invented.

The small flames dance about, reminiscent of children playing tag on a hot summer's day. When two flames collide, the one who initiated the collision hastens in an opposite direction.

A trio of larger flames float inertly around a spring flowing with molten silver. Memories spark of parents watching their children while chatting nonchalantly around the city fountain. Every so often, one of the larger flames flares. This is always followed by one of the smaller flames rushing over.

Bizarrely, small two-dimensional squares colored black float through the sepia-tone sky. A grim omen, surely. It strikes fear in my heart. What is this bizarre mosh-pit of industrial nature?

...Time does not pass here. I never grow hungry, never feel thirst, never stave off exhaustion. The flames have routines, but they are constant loops. There is no concept of future, only the present matters.

As my perception of time wanes, I find myself able to distinguish each flame from the others. My initial assumption about the smaller flames was correct. If I concentrate, I see a faint outline of a child. The larger flames appear to me as the mothers.

Yet... the world is still wrong. Every time my attention shifts away from one flame, the growing distortions catch my eyes. When first I arrived, the city appeared somewhat normal, if not for the aforementioned details. Now, green lines cover the ground, rarely continuing onwards, always branching off at right angles, occasionally converging. Everything caught in this web freezes. The wind never blows away from the edge of the lines, always towards it. The flames do not flicker above the web. Rather, they appear to dull.

Nothing moves inside the web. Recently, the lines reached one edge of the fountain. The water does not flow inside them anymore, but merely freezes... And the flames remain blissfully unaware.

The movement of the lines is erratic. They do not move at a constant speed. One awareness, they might move forward several yards, and the next only a couple inches.

Much like the flames, the lines also ignore my existence. For some reason, I am not affected by the growing petrification of the world. I know not why, only that it doesn't.

I once accidentally tripped, snapping me out of the current awareness. The next awareness comes, and I find myself behind the edge of the web.

It is eerie. The world is paralyzed. The molten fountain that once flowed flows no longer. The frolicking flames flicker no more. The metallic leaves do not rustle in the non-existent wind. The only movement comes from the small, black squares in the sepia sky.

I follow the web as it travels. I watch industrialized natural city after mon-made forest freeze at the web's demand. It never seems to end. Each awareness brings a new wave of travel and a new wave of woven web.

What is worst, though, is the sound. Whenever one of the squares dissolves into the sky, a sound reminiscent of a bell chimes. The range of pitch varies greatly, but it always seems organized. Never is the music of this realm chaotic. Occasionally, it fades out, but it is always present.

It's a soul-gnawing sound. Even when it fades to near-silence, I still feel the chords in my heart quaking. Some might consider it peaceful; not I. It is unsettling. It does not cause active fear, but instead a passive seed of horror.

The tones are harmonious. The world's sheer wrongness is only heightened by the music. Neither sit well with me, but the designer of this world did well. If only I could heal that poor soul who created it...

* * *

_'Light must always fade to dark.'_

* * *

_"__Milord!"_

_"__Yes, friend?"_

_"__Why unravel the threads?"_

_"__You know why. Do you question me?"_

_"__No, milord, I do not. But won't this end it?"_

* * *

_'Separation's end is near. Soon, the light will be indistinguishable from the dark.'_

* * *

The web snares all. Small flames reminiscent of woodland creatures and flames rivaling the size of Groudon alike remain caught. None but I are spared.

I've noticed something. The world's music changes ever so slightly with each new awareness. Before the web, the tune wasn't near the omniscient assassin that it has become. I fear the worst.

The land changes, too. Each awareness brings new topological features. Waves beyond the edge of the web grow like trees out of the sea, boulders move fluidly down a hill as a stream. The boulders are not magma, but instead a literal stream. Liquid, yes, but not molten. I am curious as to its composition, but I cannot cross the web's boundary to see.

It's a trapping mechanism, the web. I've noticed this, too. Each flame caught in its snare is trapped, yes, but more literal than one would assume. The lines glow mystically around each flame, a perfect square trapping the unfortunate soul.

I was lucky enough to spend an awareness watching the web move. The lines etch themselves in the ground, and when a flame approaches...

The lines move at variable speeds. The web itself moves as a whole, but the individual threads move irregularly. I assume this is part of the spell.

When a flame approaches, a few strands of the web rush forward, trapping the flame within the bounding box. The square surrounding the flame flashes once, and the flame starts to dull.

The web is alive. I see that now. It lives by stealing the lives of the unfortunate flames. It then uses the energy stolen from them to continue moving.

I have only observed this phenomenon once. The web is aware of my existence. For some reason, it doesn't care, but it knows. It _let_ me watch it trap the flame. It _wants_ me to fear it...

It succeeds.

I am afraid of it.

I am afraid of this world.

I am afraid for the flames.

I am afraid I will never get home.

...But...

I am also intrigued.

Intrigued by the web, by the music, by the world. I want to know more.

Why does the world exist?

Why does the web destroy it?

Why am I still alive?

The web holds the answers, but, like the flames, it will not release them. I spend my awarenesses pondering the questions I have, but never do I get an answer. The web holds firm.

* * *

_'In the end... Darkness shall enthrall all in its wake.'_

* * *

End.

These chapters get progressively more depressing, or at least, I think they do. People... You need review. Writing is fun, yes, but I write for one of two purposes. One is as a social commentary, the other is to improve my ability to write. Either way, I like people to tell me their thoughts.

One AP exam done... Three more to go.

Oh, and before I go... I assure you, our mutual friends on Team Animus are not dead. We shall be seeing them again.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Divergent

* * *

_'When the keys turn, the locks open. With the spell cast, the end of worlds is nigh.'_

* * *

The world is dark. That fact is indisputable. My partner's normally cheery mood does nothing to dispel the aura of dark. Even I feel it.

The world is strange. Our gates should not have brought us here. Strange beasts roam the land, flesh of pink, eyes of daggers. I recognize the species from my old team leader's stories, but how can this be? They shouldn't exist.

Everything is backwards here. The friendly world in which I grew is gone, and the cards which brought us here have vanished. Only this dark world remains. There is no joy here, only despair.

Its inhabitants are devoid of emotions. They act on logic. They follow the course their god dictates.

We have been changed, my partner and I. My rings glow red no longer; they now exude an aura of blue. The effect on my partner is worse. Her previously pink fur coat no longer gleams the tint it once did. No, her fur is now black. We match, yes, but that does nothing for our moods.

My fur, once black, is now an even deeper hue of the night. I never thought it possible.

Our attitudes have changed as well. Asuna no longer radiates hope, only despair. Her intuition tells her there is no escape from this world. This is cause enough to make anyone lose faith.

I can no longer see the best in everything. I see the "sun" and see not hope, but death; a futile struggle against the bonds of fate. I look at the trees and see not life, but wickedness. The trees have faces; they are not pleasant.

This world is not lacking in beauty; far from it, in fact. The trees that scream are not frightening. No, instead, they seem... serene.

Skeletons rise from the ground nightly. They do no harm to any of the inhabitants of this world. They teach the natives useful skills such as trapping or fighting. Their bones chime when they rise, the marrow shakes when they fall.

…This world has a voice. I know not if my partner hears it, but it is there. The wind whispers secrets to me, the river roars the world's story. It is one of adventure, of logic, of death.

…Do you hear it?

* * *

_'The worlds spell breaks with the keys. Where once they were joined...'_

* * *

_"__Master, it continues."_

_"__It does."_

_"__Why do you strive for it, master?"_

* * *

_'...now they shall diverge, just as the keys do.'_

* * *

The winds roar, but it is not a terrorizing sound. No, it is a gleeful roar. Ironic... The world has emotions, but the inhabitants do not.

"Asuna... We need to leave this place."

I nod in response. This world doesn't sit well with me. It isn't terror, just logic. I can tell that this world is wrong. Why else would my emotions leave me?

"I agree, Nocturn. But how can we? The entrycards are lost!"

"We need to create new ones. We managed the first time, we can do it again."

* * *

_'Without the cards, never will the locks open...'_

* * *

End Chapter.

Sorry for the short length of this chapter, friends, but it got much harder to write... ... ... The direction this is taking no longer matches my emotions, amicē. I have found great happiness!

**The Botanist:** I appreciate the feedback. It hadn't occurred to me, so thanks for pointing it out.

**Blaziken:** Well... Here's the thing. I actually do not need any more characters to write, but I appreciate the thought. Tell you what, I'll put them in, but they probably will not be major characters. Thanks for the location, though. If you want me to consider it more seriously, though, please make an account and review so I can respond without adding words to my story.

**WarriorSwift:** Thanks for reviewing. I sent you a PM, so check it out if you haven't.

**BigBossMan538:** Thanks for following and favorite-ing. It is much appreciated.

**Pure Gamer:** Where hast thou gone, friend?

**Lord Lizalfos:** Thanks for taking the time to give me criticism that is extremely constructive. It makes me happy.

I started writing a new Zelda fanfiction... You should check it out if so you desire. I've been trying to break the mold with my writing, so you might be surprised by anything I write.

Any of your Tropers? I've taken to reading articles on character development in my free time. It's a helpful and very useful website, tvtropes.

Ciao, Espeonage Espeon.

**Additional Author's Notes:** For my faithful readers and reviewers of my multiple stories, I ask that you please submit your response to the poll on my profile page. That is all.


End file.
